Protege Series: Baby Mine
by Detective Marx
Summary: "But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." Love comes at the strangest of times, it catches you off guard. Its safe to say that Kris Marx Rizzoli- Isles has been caught off guard. While trying to handle Jane and Maura's pregnancy, Kris crosses paths with someone who will change her world in a flash. Sure, growing up is hard but love is more difficult. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I'm back with Book 5 of the Protege Series. Holy crap, thank you for loving Kris. This took me forever to write because I got sick and I have school but I got it down finally. Second, if you never read 'Protégé', 'Adventures of Kris Marx' or the other 'Protégé Series' then you mostly likely will get lost. This story is filled with family, friendship, Rizzles, drama, hurt/comfort, angst,and of course, FLUFF.  
**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did, I would have sent Pike all the way to the janitors a long time ago. However, I do own Kris Marx and the storyline.**

* * *

**In memory of Lee Thompson Young. Thank you for being Frost, crunking the trunk, and also saying that an action figure is not a doll. This first chapter is dedicated to you.**

"_**My heart smiled when you kissed my lips. What a sweet surprise." - Anonymous**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Surprise

_I walked into the house before I turned around to see the family gathered. "Kris," I suddenly noticed Judith approaching me._

_I smiled widely at her hugging her tightly. "I didn't expect you here today and don't you have stuff to do for med school," I questioned her immediately._

_Judith shook her head, "Nope. I actually got most of my work done and ya know me. I have you to tutor me or I can even have your mom help me. Her letter was very helpful in getting me into med school."_

"_Speaking of my folks, I better go say hi."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Judith smiled before giving me a light shove and walking away._

"_So what's with the huge gathering," I inquired to Jane and Maura as I approached them. I hugged them and kissed their cheeks before I rested against the counter top in the kitchen. "Is it someone's birthday," I questioned, knowing that only Maura and my birthday had pass so far._

"_No, it's no one's birthday," Jane assured me._

"_Good, I don't have to worry much." I looked around seeing Frost and Korsak talking with Tommy and Frankie. TJ was running around the house with Nonna watching over him while Judith was chatting with Lydia. It was nice to see everyone here or at least, everyone was here except for one person but I wasn't really in a mood to see him._

_I looked back at Jane and Maura as I gestured to the people, "So what is it then?"_

"_Well, it's a surprise," Maura informed me._

_I raised an eyebrow, "You did not tell Nonna correct because somehow the surprises are always spoiled if you tell her." Suddenly I felt a harsh pinch toward my back causing me to jump, "OW!"_

"_Watch your mouth, Kris Marx," Nonna scolded me. "You maybe eighteen years old but you still act like a child."_

"_I do not act like a child," I argued back before I frowned slightly. Maura released a small giggle while Jane rolled her eyes; I looked back at them and inquired again, "Come on, what's the surprise? The suspense is killing me."_

"_You are so nosy. Why don't you go call your boyfriend," Jane retorted back trying to change the subject. I frowned and looked down which caused Jane and Maura to notice immediately. Jane touched my forearm gently and softly asked, "Hey…something up between you two?"_

"_He's a bit distant. I think it's the college stuff and everything," I answered softly._

_Maura kissed my forehead, "Don't worry sweetie. He cares about you." I hope that he still cares. I released a small sigh before I smiled at them then shrugged. Maura hugged me softly then Jane before I heard Maura whisper, "Maybe we should tell them now." Jane nodded in agreement before I pulled back and joined Judith on the sofa._

"_Okay guys, Maura and I have an announcement. We talked about this for a while and we also discussed it a bit with Kris who approves this," my eyes widened immediately. My head seemed to go fuzzy and I could hear my heart bounding at my ears immediately. I knew what the announcement was going to be. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and smiled at her before they announced, "We are having a baby."_

_I felt my hand gripped onto the sofa while I took in a deep cleansing breath. It was shaky but I was going to take it now because it felt my lungs were tightening. I then heard a loud voice echo in my head as I leaned against the sofa. "How does it feel to be the older sibling at a young adult age, kid," the voice sounded so familiar and as I rested against the sofa while everyone else was approaching my parents to congratulate them._

_It was wonderful news, yes! Now, I was going to be the older sibling. I was going to look out for this little life and be a role model to them. Oh shit, that's a lot to take in, my mind immediately told me. I could feel my hands slightly shaking and my breathing getting heavier._

_Judith glanced over her shoulder, seeing me resting against the sofa still. "Kris, you okay," she questioned me. I did not answer which caused Maura and Jane to look over at me too. The room was spinning even more and I think I saw Bass have three heads while there were multiple Jo Fridays._

"_Kiddo?"_

"_Kris, sweetheart?"_

_My knees suddenly buckled while I heard a loud voice shouting, "She's going down!" Then everything just went black._

* * *

**Kris' POV: Several hours ago…**

My name is Kris Marx Rizzoli-Isles or formally known as Kris Gabriel Leo Marx. I am an eighteen years old former protégé. My parents, Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles and Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles, adopted me about two years ago. It's been about a year and a month later since my parents were married and it's been nothing but bliss. Now at the legal age of being an adult, I was preparing for a lot now.

My boyfriend, Aaron as well my best friend, Judith with her boyfriend, Steven were all entering college while I was still working at BPD's Homicide Division. I was considered an important asset of the Homicide team now as the researcher in the group. However, I was not allowed to investigate murders but because I was only two years shy from entering the Academy that I was allowed to be there to observe more. It was like a ride-along that I could do all the time but I was still limited to what I was allowed to do.

Also, another thing that was different was that, Jane and Maura were thinking about having another child. Oh yes, that was a shocker indeed especially from my standpoint. It was something that caught me off guard as much as the time my deceased serial killer father escaped. I didn't show my shock when the conversation popped up a while ago.

* * *

_**Flashback…two months ago…**_

"_Kris," I heard my name being called. I stood up from my desk in my bedroom and exited out of my room to see Jane and Maura both sitting in the kitchen. Maura smiled at me immediately, "Can we talk?"_

_I nodded, "Of course." I took a seat beside her while Jane sat next to me as I looked at both of them. "So what's up," I questioned them._

"_Kiddo, bear with us when we ask you this," Jane told me. I nodded in agreement then I noticed Jane awkwardly look down and gestured toward Maura, "You ask her because I'm not sure how to ask her."_

"_Will someone just ask me the question?"_

_Maura rolled her eyes but clasped my hand into hers. She rubbed my scar on my right hand then asked softly, "How would you feel if we had another child?"_

_An eyebrow went up, "You want another kid?"_

"_We've thought about it, Kris. I think it would be nice to have another child around but it's only if you are okay with it. Your Ma and I agreed that we wouldn't do it if you are not okay with it."_

_That was a lot on me and as I looked back from Jane and Maura. I could see that in both of their eyes is that they wanted me to say yes. I could not stop my parents from having another child and yet, they wanted my opinion._

_All I did was nod._

* * *

My parents didn't go into detail on how the procedure was going to work or when it was going to happened. I noticed when they went to the doctors and I did not ask him about it. The details about this…child were along the lines that it was going to be a Rizzoli child with an anonymous donor. I wasn't sure who might be pregnant but I was still…what's the word? Surprise about it.

That's all I was, just surprised.

R&I

It was an early September morning, I was up at my usual time of eight but there was something different. I looked around the living room as I stepped out from the hallway by the staircase while placing my leather jacket on. I looked over to see that Jane's keys were still here unlike Maura's. It was mostly likely that Maura was doing an early autopsy.

I glanced at my watch before I shouted loudly, "Ma, where are you? Mom is already at work!"

Suddenly I heard the loud sound that was similar to someone barfing their guts out. "Ma," I called out again the barfing sound continued. I followed the sound to my parents' bedroom where I entered and followed the sound to the bathroom. I knocked on the bathroom door, "Detective Jane Rizzoli, we are running a bit behind."

"Go ahead, Kiddo. I'll meet you at…." then the barfing sound came back. I cringed a bit as she gasped saying, "I'll meet you at work."

"You okay?"

"Just some food poisoning."

"We had the same food last night."

"Kris, just go before I decide to send Bass at you."

_So demanding as usual and she threatened me with a tortoise_, I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll see you at work," I walked back down the hallway then down the staircase. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle before I walked out of the house.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

After puking my guts for another fifteen minutes, I finally arrived at work. I entered the elevator immediately and pressed the down button to the morgue. I leaned against the elevator wall as I rubbed my stomach before the doors opened causing me to straighten up. I walked out, looking around before I approached Maura's office, knocking on the door.

I peered inside to see Maura working hard on her computer. I knocked again and when she heard the knock, she looked up and gave me a beautiful smile. _God, that smile still gives me butterflies and we've been married for over a year. _I smiled back at her and approached her, kissing her lips softly before I pulled back touching her cheek as she greeted me, "Hello Detective."

"Hey Doc," I greeted back.

"You still have a hint of your toothpaste," she informed me.

I backed away and sat down in one of her weird and uncomfortable chairs. I released a sigh before I mumbled, "I puked like three times this morning." I noticed Maura immediately frowned but I placed my hand up and assured her, "I drank tons of water but I know for a fact that every time I try to eat something, it comes back up."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine but Kris noticed it and I lied saying that it was food poisoning." I heard a soft laugh causing me to narrow my eyes at her. I crossed my arms over my chest, "It is not funny."

"We are talking about Kris who observes everything."

"Kris does observe everything. She observes so much that I told her that I would send Bass after her," I pointed out. I ran my hand through my hair releasing a loud sigh, "We'll have to tell her soon."

"I already invited everyone for family dinner tonight so she'll know tonight," Maura told me. She stood up, closing both doors and locked them then she went over to her window, shutting the blinds before she walked over to me, straddling my waist. "But right now, I just want to spend sometime with my wife that I happened to _not _see this morning," she smiled coyly.

I smirked a bit, running my hands along her thighs. I then lifted my hands to her cheeks, gently pulling them as I whispered softly, "Well hello, Doctor Rizzoli-Isles."

R&I

"Frost, as I say before, we do not discuss what takes my Ma forever at the morgue," I heard Kris stated when I stepped off the elevator. I raised an eyebrow before I approached the door then peered in to see Kris sitting at my desk.

Frost eyed Kris with a playful smirk. Kris rolled her eyes while I suddenly heard Korsak say, "She's busy getting-"

"You finish that Korsak, I will come after you," I suddenly stated as I jumped into the room. Kris jumped, falling backwards in the chair landing on her back while Korsak and Frost quickly went back to the work on their computers. I walked in and looked over at Kris who was lying on the ground; I placed my hand out to her with her grabbing it. "You okay," I asked her.

Kris stood up, cracking her back before rubbing it. She smiled an embarrassed smile as she answered, "Peachy."

"That's good."

"Are you okay," she questioned back.

Frost looked up form his computer, "She wasn't okay this morning?" I shook my head while Kris nodded causing him to laugh. "Is it yes or no," he questioned.

Kris quickly covered my mouth while she answered, "It's a 'yes'. Her guts were coming out of her. The poor toilet was a victim of Rizzoli barf."

"Janie, why didn't you call in sick," Korsak questioned.

I tried to open my mouth but Kris immediately answered, "Vince, we are talking about Jane Rizzoli-Isles, the most stubborn woman in the universe." I immediately hit Kris in the back of the head making her flinch immediately; "Ow…" she rubbed the back of the head before she looked at me, "What I am saying is true. You would rather go to work sick as a dog then stay home. You have ants in your pants."

"I do not have ants," I argued back.

"No more like Maura," we both heard Frost mumbled. Kris and I instinctively turned around, glaring at him, which caused him to quickly get up and walk away.

Kris looked over at Korsak who was suddenly busy on his computer. "Vince, do you wish to make a comment also," she inquired to the sergeant detective. He shook his head while Kris let out a small laugh before she heard the sound of her desk phone ringing. She walked over and answered, "Intern Kris Marx."

I took a seat at my desk, feeling my stomach acting bad again. "Aaron, can we talk about this later," I heard Kris exasperated. I turned my chair toward Kris whose back was toward me. Kris had been with her boyfriend for about two years but lately, it seemed I saw less and less of him. I would ask but I learned that Kris would try to handle the problems on her own before she would try to talk to anyone else.

"Yeah, I…I'll talk to you later," she then hung up. She released a sigh and sat down before she looked over at me with a small grin then asked gently, "Now seriously how are you feeling?"

I smiled gently back. I rolled my chair over to her desk, patting her on the back and answered, "I'm fine. My stomach was just being mean." She nodded before looking back at her desk before I steadily asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

I wanted to question Kris but instead I nodded, turning back to my desk to do my work.

R&I

**Present time…**

"She's going down," Tommy shouted loudly.

Instinctively, I was ready to run over to Kris but instead Frankie caught her. As he supported her body, he asked loudly, "Where do I put her?"

Maura gestured for him to put Kris on the sofa. Frankie carried her to the sofa then laid her down. Maura and I quickly walked over to her while I heard Ma questioned loudly, "Why did Kris faint? Is she okay? Oh my god, Janie do something!"

"MA," I shouted causing her to close her mouth. I looked at everyone taking before I took in a deep breath and stated softly, "Listen guys, thanks for coming but Maura and I need to talk to Kris privately once she wakes up. So thanks for coming and Ma," I looked at her, "please stay at the guest house for now."

"But-"

"Ma, please. I'm the pregnant one with your third grandchild so please…"

"You're pregnant," Frankie questioned loudly.

"Yes."

"You're sure," Tommy questioned also.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm pregnant. I know _huge_ shocker but guys, please leave so I can see what's up with my kid here."

Ma smiled and jumped up and down in happiness. Everyone began to leave the house, giving Kris quick kisses on the forehead except Judith who gave Kris' hair a quick mess, which Kris hated with a passion.

Maura sat beside Kris while I asked quietly, "Do you think it's from shock?"

"Most people faint from health issues or a psychological reason. We are talking about our daughter who is the healthiest person right now," she replied.

"So it's in her big head?"

"I believe so. Jane, you don't think…"

I shook my head, "She said yes…just let her wake up."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

A couple more minutes later, Kris began to move. She groggily let out a low groan, a sign that she was indeed waking up. She sat up, rubbing her temples tiredly before she asked quietly, "What the fuck happened?"

"You fainted," I answered. Kris looked over at Jane and me before she quickly sat up but groaned in pain. "Kris, take it easy please," I told her.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to faint…it was…unexpected."

"Kiddo, what happened," Jane questioned immediately.

"I don't know," Kris answered. She continued to rub her head before she laid back down and looked at both of us. It seemed that she was still collecting things in her head. She was silent for a moment before she asked quietly, "So you guys are pregnant?"

I nodded, "Jane's pregnant. The procedure worked and we plan to see an OB/GYN to talk about the baby."

Kris seemed hesitant as she glanced at Jane. She stared then asked next, "How long?"

"About two months," Jane answered softly.

Kris nodded then sat up again before standing up. She began to walk over to the staircase before she gave a soft smile and stated, "Congrats…This is great!"

I attempted to smile back at Kris but I could see pass the façade. Kris was hiding something but she was trying to convince Jane and me that she was ecstatic. I watched her go up the staircase then I stopped her by asking, "Kris, where are you going?"

"I need to sleep off the major headache I have. I did not plan to faint and I believe you would agree, right Mom," Kris attempted to smile. I gave a small smile back and nodded in agreement with her resuming going up the stairs then disappearing.

I looked over at Jane who had a worried expression again. "I dislike it when she does this," I informed my wife softly.

Jane nodded and kissed my forehead. "I know, love but it's Kris. She processes news differently but she sounds happy," she informed me.

"Yeah she does," I agreed as I glance back at the staircase.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Too much…in the head._

I rested back in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I glanced over the picture frames on my nightstand picking up the picture of Matthew, running my finger over it. "Am I enough for them because I don't know if I'll be good enough, Matt," I said softly.

_I just don't know_

* * *

**The adventure begins…yay! Please review, PM, comment, ideas, etc! Again, if you are new, you need to read 'Protégé' or you might get totally lost! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'm so glad with the reception I'm getting here! Thank you! Next, they placed an OC character option! The world is right! Okay sorry, a bit excited and I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to do my best in this because this is really my first fic involving a baby…well besides TJ but you get it.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Life is one of those precious fleeting gift, and everything can change in a heartbeat." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 2: Heartbeat

**Kris' POV**

"_Hush now my baby be still love don't cry…"_

"Matt…"

_"You will fail them..."_

"No..."

_"You won't be able to take care of them. You were never enough."_

"No," I shouted. I lunged forward then looked over at my clock to see the bold red letters. _Fuck, only five in the morning, _my mind stated to me. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before grabbing my glasses. I stood up from my bed, stepping out of my room before I stepped out of my room. During these rare early morning days, I would get dress for a quick run or even go on an early morning walk. This time however, I decided to walk around the house.

As I walked down the hallway, I gazed at the photos that hung on the wall. The walls consisted of paintings as well as family photos. A few of them were of my parents when they were friends and prior to meeting to me. A few more were the others and finally there were several pictures of me. Some of them were me with my parents, with the family, and then of myself alone. Soon, another would hang with me on these walls.

I gently pushed over the door to my parents' bedroom. My eyes roam around the room then I let my eyes gaze over to the bed to see my parents were still asleep. I glanced over at Jane and for a moment, I thought I saw her move. Seeing my parents asleep was a reassurance in telling me that the life I had now was not a fantasy. I stepped away from the room, walking to my room to get dress.

R&I

"Kris," I heard my name being called. I glance over my shoulder to see Jane catching up to me. I stopped waiting for her to approach while I glanced at my watch to see that it was barely five-thirty. When she finally reached me, she greeted me, "Hey."

"Why are you out of the house," I questioned immediately.

"Good morning to you too, Grumpy." I turned away to resume my walk while Jane joined me. I could feel her eyes were on me but I ignored the gaze until Jane broke the silence between us. "What's eating at you," she asked me.

"Nothing."

"Kris..." I glanced over at her and she linked her arm with mine. "Come on, we confide with each other all the time," Jane told me. She kissed my temple gently then asked again, "Well?"

"Nightmare," I answered quietly. I noticed Jane look at me with a somewhat surprise look on her face. It was a rarity these days for me to have a nightmare and usually it was a nightmare about Adrian Marx. Like Jane, I had nightmares about my personal boogeyman and usually I would go to them. But this one was completely different.

"How come you didn't come to us," she asked softly. She stopped me making me look at her as she continued on, "I know this whole thing about Maura and I having a baby is bothering you. But I don't know _why?_ Come on, Kiddo."

I clenched my jaw then looked down. "It's not about the baby," I lied. I scratched the back of my neck, resisting the urge to scratch my arms then informed her, "It's more about Aaron and me." I flinched at this comment because I was _avoiding_ mentioning the current problem that Aaron and I were having.

Jane eyed me and I knew she could tell that I was lying but she also knew that it was because I wasn't ready. We resumed walking and she asked softly, "What's up with you and Aaron?"

I looked down. "How did you know you loved Mom," I asked back.

She looked at me with the 'deer in the headlight' eyes. She asked and now I was going to give her the answer. She looked away, clearing her throat then answered, "I guess I knew it a long time ago, Kiddo. I just needed you to smack some sense in me."

"Mom told me she knew she loved you the moment you defended her when the other cops were teasing her," I explained softly. I ran my hand through my hair and looked in the sky biting the inside of my cheek.

"What does this have to do with Aaron and you?"

_Really? She wants me to verbalize this. Oh fuck it, might as well. _I sighed before I stated rather fast, "Aarontoldmehelovedme." Jane literally stopped, looking at me with a surprised expression while I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Kris, repeat it slowly."

"Fine," I huffed. I rubbed the scar on my hand as I stated slowly, "Aaron told me that he loved me."

"When?"

"Two days ago, I just have been avoiding him because…ugh…"

"You didn't say it back, did you?"

"I froze and…I just…not…sure and damn it! Ma, I'm confused as hell!"

Jane gave a sad smile but it was sympathetic. She patted my back gently then said softly, "I don't know what to tell you. It's more what your heart says." I nodded resting my head against her shoulder before she gestured back toward the house, "Let's talk about this more at the house."

I nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"God these pants are tight," I complained a bit. Kris looked over at me for a moment before I questioned loudly, "What?"

"I didn't notice it until now but yeah, you're showing a bit," Kris gestured to my shirt. I looked down at my BPD shirt, noticing the small bump. I frowned while Kris patted my back gently, "Don't worry about it. You can borrow my shirts if you need to."

"The baggy ones?"

"Yes the baggy ones and don't complain because I know you love them."

"Whatever," I chuckled. We arrived at the house with Kris immediately going to the kitchen to cook breakfast. The conversation that I said we would continue seemed to drop with Kris' delight but knowing that Kris was unsure about her feelings left a small pit in my stomach. "Is there more," I inquired to her as she placed a plate in front of me.

"Nothing else," she answered me. She seemed more tired than usual and I could see that something was eating at her. I already dug deep in and now it was time to pull Maura to dig in a bit more. She placed some pancakes in front of me; I smiled in delight as I began to pull out a fork. We then heard a couple footsteps before we both turned around to see Maura in her silk robe.

She leaned over and kissed Kris' cheek then kissed my lips. "You weren't in bed this morning," she told me.

I gestured to Kris whose back was toward us. "I joined Kris on a walk," I told her before I pulled her closer, adding in a low whisper, "We need to talk privately about Kris and Aaron."

"That won't be necessary."

Our heads popped up immediately at the sight of Kris looking at us. She handed Maura a cup of coffee while she had her own cup by her. I looked over at both cups and questioned immediately, "Where's my cup?"

"You're pregnant, correct," Kris asked me. I nodded then shrugged, "Pregnant women are recommended to not have caffeine and unfortunately, coffee equals caffeine which means none for you."

I felt myself pale immediately, "_No_ morning coffee?"

"Nope." She took a sip of her own coffee before she looked over at Maura, "Aaron told me that he loved me-"

Maura's eyes widened and she began to smile, "That's wonde-"

"However, I didn't say it back."

"Oh."

"Yup but onto a different subject, when is the appointment for the OB/GYN?"

"This afternoon," Maura smiled in excitement. I took Maura's hand into mine and kissed it gently while my peripheral vision noticed a smile on Kris' face. She kissed my hand back then looked back at Kris, "Are you going to come?"

Kris began to play with her medallion, thinking for a moment. She glanced over at Maura then at me before she finally answered with a smile, "Yeah, I'll come." Maura suddenly stood and kissed Kris' cheek in delight before she went down the hallway. Kris let out a small chuckle, "I don't know how she can be so perky in the morning sometimes."

"It's not that," I replied.

"Oh?"

"You just made her day by getting involved with the baby. You also made mine," I told her as I rubbed my stomach.

R&I

Since the appointment wasn't until one, Kris decided to work in the garage on her motorcycle. This gave me the opportunity to discuss the situation with Maura because I knew something was still eating at her. "Maura," I called to her as I stepped into the bedroom then I noticed that Maura's bare back was toward me.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Mind if you zip me up?"

"Not at all," I stepped over to her, letting my hand trail down the skin of her back before I began to zip up her dress. When it was fully zip up, she turned around and kissed my lips gently before I greeted softly, "Hi."

"Hi," she greeted back. She stepped away, "You wanted to see me?"

"Always but I'm here to talk about Kris." I followed Maura into the closet while I leaned against the doorway, "I think something else is eating at her, Maur. I know it's not _just_ Aaron. She mentioned she had a nightmare."

Maura popped out immediately, "Is she okay?"

"She seems fine but I'm not sure. She was grumpy but I think that's because she woke up early. But I was thinking when you have a chance that you can talk to Kris. She's stubborn but I think you can break through it."

"She gets that from you," Maura pointed out. I gave her a playful glare before she gave me a sly smile back. She grabbed my arm pulling me away from the closet. Her hand gently moved down my arm then toward my side and finally touching my somewhat still flat stomach. "I'll talk to her after the appointment," she told me.

I placed my hand on top of hers, smiling at her. "I still can't believe this is happening," I confessed to her.

"It is and things will only get better."

"Is that a guess, Doctor Rizzoli-Isles?"

She shook her head, "It's a fact."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…_

"Kris," I glanced over at Kris who stopped her tapping. We all sat in one of the rooms of the OB/GYN, waiting for the doctor to arrive but in that waiting, Kris began to tap out of impatience. It didn't help to Jane's equal impatience as she began to mess her fingers and tap too while she sat on the table. "I know you are being impatient," I informed both of them.

Kris gave a small chuckle, "They say patience is a virtue but it's more a pain in the ass."

"You tell me," Jane agreed.

Suddenly we heard a knock and the door opened to reveal a blonde haired woman. She was wearing a pair of dark green scrubs and a lab coat before she turned and greeted us, "Sorry for the wait, ladies." She leaned over and shook all of our hands then asked, "I'm Doctor Jennifer Nicholls."

I stood up, shaking the doctor's hand. "It's a pleasure, Doctor. I'm Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles and the woman on the table is my wife, Jane," the doctor then glanced at Kris who stood up from her chair, leaning over to shake Doctor Nicholls's hand, "finally this is my daughter, Kris."

"Pleasure to meet you all," she smiled at us. She approached Jane and began to do the routine questions. It seemed that Jane's pregnancy was running smoothly besides the morning sickness. As the doctor began to get the ultrasound, she looked over at Kris, "Are you excited to have a sibling?"

I glanced over at Kris who was leaning forward, at tentatively looking at Jane. When the question arrived, Kris seemed to be caught off guard but recovered with a small smile and answered softly, "It's…nice and exciting. So…um…at this stage of pregnancy, what's happening?"

"Well, Jane has been showing signs of the morning sickness but she'll also have the fatigue, hormonal fluctuations-"

"What's taking so long," Jane moaned loudly.

Kris chuckled, "That's going to be hard to determine that one." Suddenly Jane waved her foot nearly hitting Kris in the knee; Kris glared at her while Jane smiled innocently.

I looked at Jane with a disapproving glance but I could hear a small laugh coming from Doctor Nicholls. "Another thing is more urges to go to the bathroom," she pointed out.

"I noticed that," Jane frowned.

Soon a knock on the door next and she approached the door, opening the door to have the ultrasound rolling in. She began to set Jane up while she continued to talk to Kris, "I'm impressed that you wish to know this."

"I want to help and I'm a researcher currently at Boston Police Department. I sometimes like a couple facts from mouth then reading," Kris explained.

I smiled at Kris before Jane suddenly jumped a bit, "Damn that's cold!"

"Language, Jane," I scolded.

"It's a normal reaction, Doctor," Dr. Nicholls informed us. She began to do the ultrasound while she continued to talk, "Well, the main importance of this stage is that you hear-"

_**Thump…thump…thump…**_

Kris jumped a bit while I quickly stood up, standing next to Jane. Her expression was of pure surprise while we both looked over at the monitor. "Maura," I heard Jane whispered my name. I looked at her to see tears in her eyes while she sobbed a bit, "That's our baby."

_**Thump…thump…thump…**_

"That's your baby's heartbeat," Dr. Nicholls informed us.

"The heartbeat," I heard Kris said under her breath. I smiled before I looked over at Kris who was leaning against the wall. Her expression was dazed as if it was in a dream state. She removed her glasses, wiping the tears away in her eyes.

I gently pulled her to me to observe also. At first, she struggled but once she got closer, she leaned against my shoulder trying not to collapse again. "It's beautiful, isn't it," I asked her.

"It truly is."

R&I

"OH LET ME SEE," was the first thing Angela screamed when we entered BPD. She noticed us immediately and ran out of the café sliding over to us. Jane shyly looked away while I handed Angela the ultrasound, which caused a louder reaction, "Oh Janie!"

"Ma, please keep it down," Jane said.

"Jane, you are having your first child!"

I chuckled while Jane guided Angela back into the café. I watched them walk away and I glanced over to see that Kris had disappeared. I looked over to see her heading toward the elevator and I quickly walked over. I placed my hand in, stopping the elevator and stepped in. "Where are you going," I asked her.

Kris shrugged, "Just to my desk." I bit my lower lip for a moment then I glanced over at the red switch to the elevator. I quickly pressed it, which caused the elevator to stop, and Kris looked at me in surprise. "What are you doing," Kris questioned.

"Something that really seems unsafe," I retorted.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Kris, what's wrong?"

Kris threw her hands up in the air, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired right now." She leaned over to press the button but I stopped her and she sighed, "What's with everyone?"

"Kris, you fainted yesterday and you had a nightmare. What's wrong?"

"It's just a lot to take in, Mom. Nothing is wrong, I promise. I'm very excited but I suggest you return to Ma before Nonna drives crazy."

"Kris…"

"The nightmare was about Matthew," she suddenly confessed. She shoved her hands into her pockets, "I miss him that's all."

"I…forgot that you _did_ have a sibling prior. You don't talk about him much, not since we first met you," I pointed out.

Kris looked down, "I don't talk about him because his memory has been tainted. Just give me time to adjust and I'll be fine. Okay?" I nodded then she leaned over and pressed the button, resuming its path all the way to the Homicide floor. When it stopped, she kissed my cheek before she stepped out and pressed the down button, "I'll see you later Mom."

I nodded and once the doors closed, I released a small sigh, _That's what's bothering her._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I walked all the way to the tech room. I knew no one was going to be in because there was no case gong up. I closed the doors, locking them up before I took a seat and typed onto the keyboard. Suddenly a case file pulled up to show the name of the victim.

_Matthew Marx. Cause of death: overdose on diamorphine._

I pulled out a small USB, inserting it into the computer port. Unknown to Jane and Maura, I asked Doctor Nicholls to copy the sound of the heartbeat. I pressed the play button, leaning back as I gazed up at a picture of Matthew and me prior to his death.

_**Thump…thump…thump…**_

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. This heartbeat was a new life and this would be soon my new sibling. This little heartbeat was changing my life right before my eyes but…I don't know if I was going to be a good sibling.

What if I messed up? What if I can't protect them? Am I replacing Matthew?

I rubbed my forehead, knowing full well that I would have to talk to Jane and Maura. _But what do you tell your parents? Do you tell that you feel like you are not enough to them? You feel you might replace or you are even replacing Matt? It's a done deal and it would break their heart as well as mine. I also know that just having me is nice but they deserve to have their own kid in means of somewhat biological. I can't be selfish,_ my mind thought out.

"God I think too much," I mumbled as I felt sleep take over.

* * *

"_Come on, Kiddo."_

"_Matt, I don't want to move though."_

"_I'll carry you little sis."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always."_

* * *

**Oh how cute, baby's first heartbeat! Kris got a lot on her plate: Aaron and the new baby in one plate. Please review, PM, etc! Also if you have a certain pregnant craving that Jane should have, let me know because I got one in my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Food poisoning and I got busy then I had a writer's block but I like to thank crazyninjagirl, Yatah9094, and itsdetectiverizzle for the craving ideas. But big huge thanks for itsdetectiverizzle who helped me get out of my writer's block. She gave me this idea for the chapter so this is dedicated to her because of her help!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Be what you are. This is the first step toward becoming better than you are." - Julius Charles Hare**_

* * *

Ch. 3: Being the Best

"_Hey."_

"_Hi Aaron…um what's…up?"_

"_Kris, I would like to talk if you are not busy?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Kris, you've been avoiding me-"_

"_That's not true-"_

"_What are you busy with? Give me a legit reason and I promise I won't call again until you call me."_

"_I got paperwork to do at Headquarters."_

"_Kris, I think your commitment is great but when are we going to talk about-"_

"_Aaron, I have to go. I'll talk to you later…Jon, quit it…haha."_

_Aaron pulled the phone back in confusion. Who the hell is Jon, he wondered._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

**Monday**

"What's with these cravings," Kris mumbled as she dropped the lunch bag on my desk. After the ultrasound, Kris was trying to be helpful. I couldn't go down to the autopsies because I started to get a bit queasy when I observed them. Kris became my replacement and informed me about the autopsy while I also began to have cravings. According to both of my geniuses, the cravings were part of the pregnancy and it was not unusual to develop weird ones.

The one Kris dropped onto my desk was a jar of pickles with a bottle of chocolate syrup. I smiled at it, opening the jar while Kris handed me a plastic cup for my syrup. Frost frowned immediately in disgust, "What the hell are you eating?"

"Pickles dipped in chocolate," I answered as I dipped the first pickle in the chocolate.

Kris looked away immediately while Frost gave a gross out look. "How can you eat that," he questioned.

"It's called being pregnant."

"The docs say it's normal including how unusual the food is as well. Pickles are the latest craving and it will change soon," Kris informed. She turned toward her desk, looking down at her paperwork before her phone rang; she glanced at it for a sec before ignoring it.

I peered over and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that Aaron's number?"

"It is but I'm busy."

"Kris…"

"I do have to go, Ma. I have something to do right now," she stated as she glanced at her watch. She stood up, grabbing her jacket and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I'll see you later."

She gave Frost a quick wave before she grabbed her satchel and motorcycle helmet. She then left the room leaving me slightly confused. Frost noticed this immediately, "What's up, partner?"

I took another bite then swallowed. "Kris left too quickly and this is the third call she avoided from Aaron."

"Maybe she's not ready to talk to him yet."

"Maybe," I agreed. Suddenly Kris' phone rang again and I immediately answered, "Kris Marx' desk, this is Detective Rizzoli answering."

"_Detective, is Kris there,"_ Aaron inquired over the phone.

"Um no, Aaron. She just left to do an errand but you can leave her a message if you want and I'll let her know."

"_No, it…it's okay. I'll call her another time."_

He then hung up then I placed the phone down. Frost looked over at me while I bit my lower lip and mumbled, "That was awkward."

R&I

**Thursday**

Kris continued this routine of leaving in the afternoon. Every time, I asked her about it, it seemed that each errand was a different one. I found it odd especially when she mentioned that she had to do an errand for Korsak. But when he came in and I inquired about it, he retorted, "I never asked her to do anything."

That was when I became suspicious enough to tell Maura.

"It's just odd that she keeps telling you and me that she has errands," I informed Maura as I was going through the fridge in the break room.

"It is a bit odd but why would Kris lie," Maura inquired. I shrugged then smiled, noticing a jar with a small paper on it. I quickly pulled it out and went over to the table, taking a seat. I opened it while Maura eyed me, "Was that randomly in there?"

"No," I answered as I dipped a spoon in. Suddenly Maura swatted my hand and I winced, "Hey! What was that for?"

"At least, eat it with something healthy for me."

I looked at her then she formed a small pout on her face. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll eat something healthy to humor you." I stood back up, approached a fruit bowl, taking an apple, and began to cut it up.

She stood up; walking over me then kissed my lips gently. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you."

"Kill the PDA," I suddenly heard. Maura and I pulled back with me looking over my shoulder to see Kris entering the room. She suddenly stopped noticing the jar on the table then looked down on the ground, picking up the paper that was attached to it. She looked at us with her glasses peering over her nose then pointed to the jar, "That's mine."

"I don't see your name on it," I retorted.

"Uh huh," Kris suddenly turned the piece of paper in her hand to reveal the sentence in all capitals and in bold: **KRIS' PEANUT BUTTER. DO NOT TOUCH!** She placed the paper down, crossing her arms, "My peanut butter, Detective and what happened to your craving for chocolate covered pickles?"

"I felt like having peanut butter and I am pregnant."

"And I need a snack before I go."

"Again," Maura questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kris nodded, walking over to the peanut butter jar and opened it, grabbing a spoonful of peanut butter. Maura walked over, taking a seat in front of Kris. "Where are you going, Kris," Maura wondered.

Kris took a small lick of the peanut butter before she looked down. "Just doing a couple errands, Mom. Nothing big," Kris informed her.

I frowned a bit. "Kris, you keep disappearing and even Aaron is wondering," I pointed out.

"I'm not technically 'disappearing'. All I'm doing is handling errands in which, I have to go now," Kris pointed out. She closed the jar placing her nametag back on it before standing up. She kissed both of our cheeks before saying, "I'll see you two when I get home. Love ya!"

Suddenly she bolted out before I could even get another word in. I looked over at Maura with a surprised look, "What just happened?"

Maura shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane and I had returned home, patiently waiting for Kris to come home. I was having Jane read the baby books even though I knew Jane was having Kris read it then explain it. I glanced at the clock noticing that it was close to becoming five o'clock. Suddenly I heard the house phone ring with me answering it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Doctor Isles, I was just wondering if Kris is at Headquarters?"_

"Sorry, Aaron. Last time, I saw her; she went to do another errand."

"_You sure?"_

"I'm positive."

"_Thanks…"_

"You want me to leave a message for her from you?"

"_Thanks but I'll call her later. Bye."_

"Bye," I placed the phone down when I noticed Kris walked into the house. She shrugged off her jacket, placing her keys on the table before she lifted a couple of bags in her hands. "What do you have there," I inquired as I approached her.

"I bought enough peanut butter to give Ma her own stash," Kris informed. I opened the bags to reveal several jars of peanut butter causing me to give a small laugh. Kris began to put them away before she inquired, "How's Ma doing?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Fatigue is a symptom, right?"

I nodded before I noticed a small green smudge down Kris' neck. I raised an eyebrow, "Kris, you have something on your neck."

"Oh," Kris quickly covered it, blushing. "Errands can be messy," Kris smiled sheepishly before returning to her work.

Suddenly the phone rang again and I leaned over to answer it. "Hello," I answered.

"_Hello Doctor Isles, its Doctor Nicholls."_

I gave a surprised look, "Hello Doctor Nicholls, how can I help you? Do you need to talk to Jane and me about something?"

"_Oh no. Actually, I wish to speak to Kris for a moment."_

"Oh okay," I looked over at Kris who pulled out a root beer. "Kris," she glanced over her shoulder, "it's for you. It's Doctor Nicholls."

"Oh right," Kris leaned over, grabbing the phone. She kissed my cheek before she placed the phone against her ear as she began to walk down the hallway, "Hey Doc." I leaned against the counter looking around the kitchen. I walked over toward Kris' jacket, smelling the strange scent of orange on it. I bit my lower lip confirming Jane and my own suspicion that Kris was hiding something.

"I think we should follow, Kris," I informed Jane later that night as I was sliding into the bed.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "You wish to follow Kris." I nodded which caused Jane to smile as she gave a fist pump, cheering, "I always wanted to do a stakeout on Kris."

R&I

**Friday**

Kris did her usual routine of working. She told us that she was leaving again and I was all set to get to the car immediately but Jane also decided to bring a jar of peanut butter with her. "If any of this spills in my car, I let you sleep in Kris' room while Kris takes your side of the bed," I informed my wife.

"I promise I won't spill, _Mom_," she rolled her eyes with her playful grin. I smiled back before Jane's cell phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID before placing the phone on speaker, "Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"_Janie, did you know Kris is working at TJ's preschool,"_ Tommy inquired.

I gave a confused look at Jane who exchanged it back. _I wonder why Kris is at TJ's preschool. _"Um…no, she's been busy lately," Jane answered.

"_Well yeah, she's here. Just letting you know."_

"Thanks Tommy." Jane placed her phone down and looked over at me with a curious look, "Kris had a green mark on her neck, jacket smells like oranges, Doctor Nicholls is calling her, and she's at TJ's preschool? I'm very confused here, Maura."

"So am I, honey."

We decided to drive down to TJ's preschool and immediately we noticed Kris' motorcycle parked in a parking space. We parked the car, stepping out and walked into the school and found their front office. We peered in to see an elderly woman inside.

"Excuse me," I stated with the woman looking up at us. "By chance, do you know who the owner of the motorcycle in the front is," I inquired.

"Oh yes! That's one of the volunteers who are actually in the music room with the children," she pointed down the hallway. "Do you know her?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, she's our daughter."

"You raised her well."

Jane and I smiled each other before we said our thank you to the woman. We walked down the hallway, looking around the small school before we heard a sound of children laughing and a singing voice we knew too well. We knocked on the door to one of the classrooms before the door opened with the teacher greeting us, "Hello, may I help you?"

"We're Kris' parents. Is she here by chance," Jane inquired softly with a polite smile. The teacher smiled back and nodded, stepping aside to show Kris playing a guitar covered with red paint on her cheeks while the children sat in a circle listening to her.

I looked at Jane who had a surprise look before I sighed, leaning against her, _That answers so much._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Kris came in about last week," Ms. Barbara informed us as we were watching Kris carrying TJ on her back and the other children were following. Ms. Barbara giggled slightly, "She's really good with children."

"She adores TJ," Maura informed her.

"I can see that and she's good with the other children. My sister recommended Kris for a bit of volunteering."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your sister?"

"Jennifer Nicholls. She mentioned Kris needed to have some experience with children because supposedly she was having doubt about being a good sibling," Barbara explained. She glanced back at Kris, "But I can argue that Kris would make a wonderful sibling. I never had seen a person so patient with little ones before in my life."

Maura and I looked at Kris. "How so," Maura wondered while she slipped her hand into mine.

I squeezed her hand while we watched Kris placed TJ down. "The kids always want her attention. When she gets paint on her clothes, she doesn't get upset at them. When one of them get hurt, she takes them down to the nurse's office and stays with them until they are okay. She always makes sure each kid is with their parent and if she has to, she'll stay with them until their parent arrives."

"She has done all of that for the last four days?"

I looked over at Barbara and all she did was nod while we heard Kris laugh loudly, "Come on, TJ up we go!"

"You want me to tell her you came to see her earlier," Barbara inquired.

"Nah, we'll talk to her later."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I pulled up t the house, stepping off my motorcycle. I began to walk over before I noticed Jane and Maura were waiting at the front porch for me. "Hey guys," I greeted them as I approached.

"How were the kids," Jane suddenly inquired.

"What?"

"You know the singing, the paint stains on your skin, the calls from Nicholls, and you leaving in the afternoon," Jane elaborated with a knowing smirk. My smile slightly dropped a bit, realizing that I had been caught. Jane noticed my expression and patted the seat in between her and Maura. I walked over and took the seat before she continued on, "Why so secretive?"

"I wanted to handle this on my own," I answered softly. I looked at both of them, "I know secrets are no no in the family but this one I handled on my own."

"Can you tell us why you've been talking to Doctor Nicholls," Maura inquired softly as she ran her hand through my hair.

I nodded, "I explained that I wasn't 'comfortable' with younger kids and I was having my own doubts about being a good sibling. I wasn't a great one for Matt."

"Kris, he had a problem and you were a child. You can't say you weren't a great one-"

"But I should have done something-"

"Kiddo," I looked at Jane. She took my hand and gently placed on her stomach and immediately I remembered the heartbeat as she said softly, "you will be great sister to this kid because you are you."

"That's why we love you so much," Maura added as she touched my cheek. She then kissed my forehead, "Don't think you are not going to be a great sibling because-"

I shook my head, "I know but it's in my heart that I feel this doubt and until I clear it in my heart and big head, I'm not sure." I heard them both sigh as I stood up but then I kissed both of their cheeks, "I appreciate the thoughts and hopes but until I find whatever, I'm not sure of myself."

I began to walk toward the front door. I opened it and was ready to step in until I heard Maura say softly, "You're not Matthew, Kris. You will never replace him and please don't think that you are not enough for us."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, leaning against the door before I gave a small smile. "I love you guys," I whispered before I walked into the house.

R&I

I glanced at the clock seeing that it was already midnight. I got up out of bed and traveled down the hallway to the room next to my parents' room. It was still fill with all of our junk but it would soon be clear away for the baby's things. I took in a deep breath before I heard soft voices and I glanced over to see my parents' light on in their room. I walked closer, leaning against the doorway but out of their sight as I listened.

"You are going to be so lucky," I heard Maura say softly. "I know your ears haven't developed fully and you are just barely having a heartbeat-"

"Maur, you're rambling."

"Sorry," she giggled, "you have an amazing older sister who wants to be the best for you when she already is."

I smiled slightly while Jane added, "Yeah, you are one lucky Rizzoli- Isles."

I ran my hand over my medallion while smiling to myself while I heard Matt's voice whisper, _"You'll be great, Kiddo. Just believe in yourself for once."_

"I want to be the best," I retorted.

"_Does it help if I tell you that you already were? No matter what, Kris, Jane and Maura will always think you are the best because you are you. Does that work?"_

I gave a light smile, "It's a start."

* * *

**Finally, Kris is moving! Now, we are going to get into some fluff. Please review, PM, comment, etc! I appreciate comments, reviews, and even some pregnancy scenarios. Also I'm sorry if this wasn't the best, I'm still somewhat recovering a bit.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bring in the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**To an adolescent, there is nothing in the world more embarrassing than a parent." - Dave Barry**_

* * *

Ch. 4: Pomegranate

**Kris' POV**

"Korsak, have you seen my research for the-" I suddenly noticed that Korsak moved quickly with his desk door slamming close. I raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway, "McDonald case."

Korsak looked up at me, "Hey Kris." He gave me a cheesy and innocent smile while he asked, "So…what's up?"

"What are you hiding," I immediately questioned, dropping the idea in finding my research.

Korsak shrugged a bit, "What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You jumped like fifty miles per hour when I came in and slammed your drawer. I think you are hiding something," I pointed out.

"I might have been watching cat videos or something spooked me."

"For being a detective, you _really_ suck at lying," I pointed out.

He shrugged while I began to walk back to my desk slowly.

Key word: _slowly_.

Once his back was turn away from me, I immediately jumped toward his desk drawer. Korsak noticed me and tried to block me.

"Let me through…Vince," I grunted until I sat on the arm of his chair and used my feet to push him back. I finally pulled the drawer open to grab a piece of paper. He sighed loudly, waving his hands up in surrender. "Now, let's see what we are hiding," I unfolded it, to read it. As I began to read it until my jaw dropped slightly in surprise before I placed the paper down, looking at Korsak then at Frost and Frankie who walked in. "Really guys," I questioned all of them.

Frost gave me a curious look. "What are you talking about, Kris," he questioned dumbly. I gave 'really' look to them, lifting the sheet back up to show the rows of names and numbers next to them.

"Korsak," Frankie whined like a kid, "did you show her?"

Korsak shook his head and pointed at me, "She took it from me!"

"You could have fought her off."

"She fights dirty."

I rolled my eyes and waved my arms, "Hey guys, first of all, Vince gave himself away and second of all…" I tapped the sheet in my hand, "Jane will kill you guys for even starting this."

"Kris, don't be a spoil sport," Frankie stated as he took the sheet from me. I gave a small disappointed look, trying to mask my grin as he took a seat at Jane's desk. "I also think you are a hypocrite," he told me.

"Pardon?"

"You bet on your parents last time and won."

"That was different."

"How," Frost inquired.

All of the guys looked at me while I leaned against my desk. "Well…um…you see…it was different because…" they all smirked while I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay it is not different but I _will_ not bet about my sibling."

Frankie shrugged, "Ma placed a bet in." I squinted at him, taking a seat and placed my hand out for the list. He handed the list with a knowing smirk while I took it from him. I inspect the list then looked up at him then back at the list. "So are you in, Kris or are you a big chicken," Frankie teased.

I bit my lower lip while pulling a pen out. "Okay, what are the rules," I questioned as I looked down at the paper.

"Person wins base on gender, closest to weight, size and approximate time and date when the kid is born."

"Well, if Jane is two months and close to three months in October, that means she is due around April or May."

"Spring chicken," Korsak joked.

"Okay," I quickly jotted down my bet before handing it back to them. I looked at all of them before I pointed at them, stating to them, "Jane and Maura know nothing and if _I_ get in trouble, I'm dragging you guys down with me." I then looked at Frankie, "I'm dragging you down especially."

All Frankie did was laugh.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_UH…being pregnant can be sucky,_ my mind immediately thought. So far, my clothes were fitting me but the baby bump was starting to show a bit. Maura still found me beautiful but then again, she _is_ my wife. "Are you sure I'm not fat," I asked Maura as I looked at myself in the mirror in the hallway.

Maura stopped, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder blade gently. "I think you look amazing and Jane, you know gaining weight is part of the pregnancy," Maura stated.

"I know but ya know," I shyly looked down at my stomach.

"Don't make me guess."

I sighed and mumbled, "Roly-Poly Rizzoli."

Maura turned me around, making me face her as she cupped my cheeks. "If you're Roly-Poly Rizzoli then I'm Maura the Bor-a," Maura whispered before she leaned up and kissed my lips. I smiled against her lips, pressing her against the wall as she opened her mouth a bit. I deepened the kiss between us until Maura pulled and whispered against my lips, "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

"I think so too but first…" I ran my hand to the buttons of her blouse.

R&I

_**SLAM!**_

"_Anyone home?"_

I groaned, pulling the covers closer to me while I felt Maura snuggled closer to my side. I ran my hand down her back tiredly then felt her lips kiss the side of my neck. "Maybe if we ignore whoever it is, they'll go away," I mumbled softly.

"If it's your mother, she'll notice the clothing trail," Maura retorted.

"You locked the door right?"

Maura lifted her head and my eyes groggily opened to see her hovering over me with a confused look. "I thought _you_ locked the door," she retorted.

"_Bass, what's on your head?"_

"Shit," I cussed under my breath as I slid my head underneath the sheets, forcing Maura back down and laying my head on her bare chest. "Hide me," I mumbled against the skin.

"_What's with the cl-WHOA!"_

_**THUD!**_

I flinched at the loud thud, biting my lower lip as I heard the loud yell, "_You got to be kidding me! Ma! Mom! Meeting downstairs in five minutes __**with**__ clothes on!"_

I popped my head up from underneath the covers to see Maura fighting off a laugh while I ran my hand over my face. "This is your fault," I told Maura as I stepped out of the bed to grab a t-shirt.

"My fault?"

"Yes. It is your fault because you are god damn sexy and I can't resist you."

"I told you we should have picked up the clothes."

I rolled my eyes, "I was a bit busy with other important things like you underneath me."

Maura blushed. "It's not my fault that you can easily be seduced by me. I have wrapped around my thumb," I snapped my head toward Maura who was with an evil smirk.

I shook my head. "It's wrapped around your 'finger', Maura. Not thumb and also, that is _slightly_ true but you have Kris wrapped around your finger more."

"_I do not have earmuffs guys so do not do anything that will scar me! I'm fragile," _we heard Kris yell.

I rolled my eyes, "Fragile my ass."

"Language."

R&I

Maura and I came downstairs in our pajamas to see Kris sitting at the kitchen counter with a piece of clothing hanging from her index finger. "I wonder whose thong this belongs to," Kris sarcastically asked before she pulled it back. "Heads up, Ma," she suddenly stated before she fired the underwear at my face. I caught it while I felt my face starting to turn red.

"Thanks," I mumbled while I looked over at Maura who was trying to contain her laugh. I glared at her while I tucked the underwear in my back pocket before looking away from Kris.

"Okay guys, we _really_ need to establish rules because this _can't_ happen anymore especially when I just bruised my ass from slipping on clothes that certain people don't pick up."

"Not my fault," I defended myself.

Kris raised her hands, "I don't want to know. I'm eighteen and I can figure things out but _please…_please do not scar me with-" she wiggled her nose, "It."

"Kris, what is 'It'," Maura questioned. I glanced at Maura and I could see that she was trying to hide the smirk on her face. She was just doing this to get Kris flustered which happened to be adorable and embarrassing at the same time…for her at least.

Kris bit her lip, "Ya know…'It.'" I chuckled as Kris air quoted 'It.' Maura shook her head while Kris sighed, "You are doing this on purpose."

"Say it properly, Krislyn."

"Maura…"

"Mom…" Kris and I both groaned at the same time. Kris rubbed her temples before eyeing Maura then released an exasperated sigh, "Uh…fine. I do not want to know about your sexual relations while I'm outside of the house."

"Kris, it is part of the human nature to have sexual relationships and it is healthy. Also it is normal that Jane would be more sexually aroused especially since she's pregnant and-," Maura googled.

Kris and I both groaned and covered our faces. However, Kris lifted her head back up. "Mom, I'm not talking about sex and I know how pregnancy works. I've been talking with Doctor Nicholls _and_ reading but," she shivered shaking her head. "I don't need to know my parents' activities." I peeked through my fingers, looking at Kris who was starting to blush. She cleared her throat before she resumed speaking, "I'm mostly talking about _me_ walking in on _you_ two during sex which is very awkward. Lock door are enough anymore."

"Ya think," I added.

Maura shook her head, "But it was not during, Kris. We were just fini-"

"AHHH STOP," Kris yelped as she covered her ears.

I face palmed myself while Maura rolled her eyes at Kris' immaturity. Funny fact that we learned about Kris is that she preferred to not talk about sex. Maura looked at me and informed with a smirk, "She gets that from you."

"I'm trying to get this conversation over and done with but this is getting more awkward now," Kris mumbled. She rubbed her temples then added, "I also think I might need therapy or another cast because I slipped on _your_," she pointed at me, "underwear and poor Bass, I bet he might need therapy cause _your_," she pointed at Maura, "bra was on him."

I blushed further, putting my face on the tile of the countertop while Maura argued, "Bass doesn't-"

"Maur, please stop. Kris does have a point."

Kris crossed her arms, mirroring Maura. "Damn straight I do and I think we need a code word so we can avoid all of this," Kris waved her hand around.

Maura raised an eyebrow, "A code word?"

"Yes," Kris nodded her head. "Something like…um…" She looked around the room before she noticed the fruit bowl and pulled out a pomegranate, "Something like pomegranate."

"Pomegranate," I questioned.

Maura smiled, taking the fruit. "I get what she means by using the fruit; she is referencing it to the Greek story about Persephone."

"No Mom, it's called I need to save myself from trauma and I prefer not to be in a cast again. Now if you please excuse me," Kris began to walk toward the backdoor.

I raised my head, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the garage to work on my motorcycle while you guys um…pomegranate."

I groaned loudly while Kris simply chuckled, opening the door and walking out. I felt Maura wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders. She kissed the top of my head before I mumbled, "That was awkward."

"I agree a bit."

"I really don't know if we should do anything especially when she's in the garage."

"That is entirely up to you," Maura whispered against my ear. She pulled back, "I'm going to head into a shower…_all by myself_."

I bit my lower lip, glancing over my shoulder to see Maura going up the staircase. I looked around before I quickly stood up and locked the backdoor then I locked the front door. I then grabbed the house phone, dialing a number.

"_Yes Ma," _Kris answered.

"Don't come inside for about two hours."

"_Two hours! Sheesh, I should have just stayed at the station."_

"Or you can try to talk to Aaron like you should instead of avoiding him."

A loud sigh came, _"He's out of town and also, I am not avoiding. I'm just giving myself a little more time._"

"Whatever you say, Kiddo. But, I repeat do not come in the house or you will forever be traumatized. It's _my_ pomegranate time."

"_Ok…good to know…you do…yeah…awkward…I do not know why I suggested pomegranate. I will never be able to eat that fruit for awhile."_

"Your fault. Bye Kris."

"_Bye Ma,_" I pressed the end button, placing the house phone back before I made a mad dash upstairs to join Maura.

Oh how, I love pomegranates right now.

* * *

**The code word thing is inspired by people I know who do that and I will not reveal Kris' bet till later on. I love it when people bet about babies, it's quite fun. Also, I like to say thank you for the follows, favs and reviews! An awesome start! Please review, PM, comment, ideas, etc! I enjoy your reviews very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks to itsdetectiverizzles for helping me out and letting me bounce ideas off her. Part of this idea came from jeb1606 who gave me the whole jealousy thing.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Love maybe blind but jealousy has 20-20 vision." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 5: Jealousy between Siblings

**Kris' POV**

When we called the Isles grandparents, they were happy at the amazing news. The one thing that they didn't like was that they were all the way in France and were planning to fly to Madrid. Nonna, however, was a different story because every other day, it was always about the baby.

I don't know who was sicker of it, Jane or me. I was sick because it seemed the conversations lately have been always about the baby. We would be talking about a certain case and somehow, it returned to the baby. We were talking about my day, it returned to the baby. As you can see, I was exhausted.

I was relaxing on the sofa, watching TV before we heard a knock at the door. Maura stood up from her spot next to me and approached the door. "Mother," I heard Maura shouted as she opened the door. I peered from my seat to see my grandmother entering the residence with my grandfather trailing behind holding the luggage. I quickly got up from my spot on the sofa, running over to him to help him.

He chuckled, hugging me tightly as he greeted me, "Hello Kris."

"Hey Grandpa," I pulled back from him. I hugged my grandmother before she kissed both of my cheeks.

"Mother, Father, what brings you here," Maura inquired.

Grandma smiled widely, "Darling, after you told us that Jane was pregnant, we wanted to make a visit before we fly out to Madrid. We wanted to spend some time with you and talk about the baby." Maura smiled widely, gesturing Grandma inside while I began to carry the suitcases inside with Grandpa.

"Maybe we can discuss your new exhibit," I suggested as I placed the suitcases down on the side.

Grandma glanced over her shoulder. "Of course, Kris but right now, I wish to see Jane and the photos." My smile faltered slightly but I shook my head, they were most likely spending a week with us.

"Jane and Angela are out back. Kris, can you put their luggage at the guesthouse? I don't think Angela will mind," Maura asked me.

I nodded while Maura kissed my cheek leading Grandma and Grandpa away toward Jane who was in the backyard with Jo Friday, Bass and Nonna. I bit the inside of cheek, shaking my head. I figured they would be coming, so this wasn't much of a surprise but I slightly wished they were for some other reason besides the baby.

_Slightly…_

R&I

After getting Grandma and Grandpa set up at the guesthouse, I decided to make a quick visit at Judith's place. I haven't got a chance to see my friend since she started school and I began to help Jane who was about to enter her third month of the pregnancy. When I arrived, I was caught off guard to see Steve, Judith's boyfriend, was there and giving me a bear hug.

Now you would expect a 6'3 Latino with short black hair would be going into a job like Army or even for basketball, well I think that. But, nope, this young man was going to be a firefighter and he was also the sweetest person to know besides getting on your nerves occasionally.

"At least, they are here to see you," Judith pointed out as we sat at the dinning room table.

I shook my head, "They are here to see Jane and inquire about the baby. Though I am the first grandchild, this is the first grandchild that involves one of them pregnant."

"You know that you won't get their attention all the time. You can start adjusting," Steve pointed out as I sipped my coffee. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow while Judith punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. He flinched in pain, "I'm just stating the obvious."

"The obvious doesn't have to sound like a jerkish comment, Steven," Judith retorted. He must have realized that it did sound like a jerkish comment and gave an apologetic smile to me. I shrugged, showing that I was okay with the comment while Judith rolled her eyes but informed me as well, "But he's got a point. You are going to get jealous a bit."

I chuckled, "I don't get jealous."

"What about the incident with TJ?"

I rolled my eyes, "That…well…" I shook my head and placed my coffee down, "Okay maybe I get a little jealous but I'm fine about it. I'm accepting the fact that I will be an older sibling and that my parents will be a bit preoccupied."

"Kris, you say that now but I know you well enough that jealousy rears its ugly head with you."

"Sure Judith." She suddenly leaned in and pinched my arm causing me to flinch. I rubbed my arm, "You are abusive lately."

"Don't patronize me, Kris."

I nodded while Steve chuckled. Suddenly I heard a beeping sound causing him to shoot up, looking at his watch. "Fuck, I'm running behind schedule. I need to get to the campus soon," he stated as he ran over to his backpack then leaned in, kissing Judith's lips and hugging me before running to the door but then stopped. He turned around, "Can I ask you a favor?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow because usually Steve's 'small' favors turn out to be big ones. He raised his hands up, "I promise it's small this time."

"What's the favor, Steve?"

"My cousin is coming into town and-"

"No," I immediately declined.

Steve frowned while Judith laughed, "I told you she would decline you fast."

"You try to convince her."

Judith shook her head, "Once 'no' comes from those lips, it is usually 'no'." Steve sighed, walking out of the house and closed the door. Judith turned her chair back toward me with a knowing look on her face.

"What," I questioned.

Judith pointed her finger, "You are already jealous because you declined him fast."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are so spill."

I sipped my coffee then swallowed. I sighed, "Usually Constance is always up to talking about art with me and wants to spend time with me as soon as she comes but she…kind of blew me off for Jane. Technically the baby."

"Kris…"

"I know. I know I'm acting childish a bit."

"I'm just saying that you should do that favor for Steve. Maybe someone new might help you out especially with-"

I glared at her causing her in mid sentence knowing she was ready to say Aaron's name. I shook my head, "No, thanks. You know me; I don't like talking to new people."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Ma, can we for once talk about something other than the baby for a second," I asked my Ma as we sat in the backyard together. I could tell that Constance and she were talking about the baby constantly that I could see Kris was losing her cool a bit. She decided to leave for Judith's house and talk with her, knowing that she needed something other than work.

It was a good change up for her but I knew it was not enough. Maybe talking with Ma about taking it easy would help. "Ma, listen, I get that you are happy that we are having this baby but take it easy on the excitement. Kris is still adjusting a bit," I explained.

"She's throwing tantrums?"

"Kris doesn't throw tantrums. She gets more quiet and isolated then lets it boil before bursting into a tantrum."

Ma shook her head, "Janie, you are pregnant. I want to talk about everything and Kris needs to learn to adjust more."

"You are hovering and it is getting annoying as hell. I'm surprise Kris and I are still stable," I retorted before taking a small bite from my peanut butter covered apple.

Ma sighed, rolling her eyes. "Have you at least starting painting the room," she inquired nonchalantly. I shook my head while she raise an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Kris has to possibly switch rooms."

"To the spare."

I nodded, "Maura and I were talking about it."

"Kris knows yet?"

"We are going to tell her." Ma nodded, taking a sip from her lemonade before going rather quiet. I glanced at her for a moment before I added to her, "Thank you for caring, Ma."

Ma smiled brightly, taking my hand and patted it, "Anytime baby."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"I'm so happy for you, Darling," Mother informed me as we sat on the sofa in the living room. She handed back the pictures then placed her hands in her lap, "Have you started on painting the baby's room or pick out furniture yet?"

I shook my head, "We are still trying to clean the room out."

"Is Kris helping?" I nodded but bit my lip as I sighed with Mother noticing immediately. She touched my hands, "What's wrong, Maura?"

"I know I'm a good mother to Kris but I'm not sure-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," she told me sternly. She cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. I hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder as she whispered, "Darling, you will make an amazing mother because you are doing well with Kris and I know you will do wonderfully for this child."

"What was I like as a baby," I inquired softly.

Mother let out a small laugh. I looked up, giving her a confused look while she answered simply, "You were a bit fussy."

"I was?"

"You were and it would take hours to get you to fall asleep. Your father can tell you how many nights he spent it in your room rocking you to sleep."

I let out a small giggle. I pulled back and glanced over to see Jane laughing with Angela and my father who joined them as they sat in the backyard, listening to the game. I smiled brightly before I looked over at Mother. This was really the first time we ever talked about me when I was an infant and I wanted to know so much more. "May you tell me more, Mother," I asked her softly.

Mother smiled and nodded, "Of course."

R&I

"I'm not so sure about asking her right now," I said softly to Jane. I glanced over at Kris who was unusually quiet as she read a book. Her glasses peered over her nose while she glanced a couple of times at her grandmothers, showing that she would want their attention but was trying not to interrupt their conversation.

Jane pressed her lips together, "We can't keep stalling because the room needs to be done soon. I think we should talk to her soon."

"Like now?"

Jane nodded and I was ready to step into the living room. "I got it," Jane told me before she walked off. I twisted my ring a bit while Jane placed her hand on Kris' shoulder causing her to jump slightly in surprise. "You want to help in the kitchen," she asked her.

Kris glanced over at Mother then at Angela. "Kris, go ahead," Angela told her granddaughter before she said to Mother, "I wonder when Jane is going to ask Kris to move out of her room?"

It was a question that was a bit too loud for Kris reacted immediately by turning around. "Can you repeat that one more time? I'm going to get moved out of _my_ room," Kris questioned, looking from them to us with an upset expression.

Jane face palmed, "Nice Ma."

"I was being quiet."

"Quiet for all of Boston to hear," Jane hissed.

Angela was ready to retort. "Everyone stop," we all looked in the center to see Kris with raised hands and her glasses removed. She took in a deep breath before releasing it then looked at me, "Please tell me what's going on."

"We are going next door," Mother informed us. She grabbed Angela by the arm, walking her out of the house, leaving the three of us in the middle of the leaving room.

Kris looked over at me, knowing I would explain it fully. I leaned against the counter, "We were going to ask you if you can do a switching of rooms. Your room is closer to our bedroom unlike the spare room." Kris frowned seemed to deepen as I sighed, "We were going to ask you today."

"My room?"

I nodded while Kris sighed, "Lovely. First, the kid gets your attention and now, it's my room."

"Kris, it is a small change."

"Small? Maura," I flinched hearing my name escaping her lips, "everything revolves around this kid right now. I'm getting a bit tired of it."

"Kiddo, don't act like this," Jane told her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she continued on, "Kris, I know you are jealous and all-"

"This sounds vaguely familiar. Jane, Maura, this is not TJ because I don't really have a chance to have a full on conversation without the baby coming up somehow. So yes, I maybe a _little _jealous but of course, nothing is wrong about a little jealousy between sibling. Wait, the kid is not even born yet."

"Watch your tone, Kris," Jane warned.

Kris' jaw clenched while she began to rub her scar. "Kris," she looked at me, "I know you are upset and you know we didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that a lot is happening involving the baby and you need to understand that we must prepare-"

Kris shook her head, "I know that, Mom. I know it's unintentional but I like to talk about the day or how we are instead of the kid. It's exhausting and suffocating and-"

"You are acting like a teenager being jealous," I pointed out.

Kris crossed her arms over her chest, "That's low."

I shook my head, "No, it's called for once, Kris. You cannot walk away from it and I am going to stop this now. You are loved, you know that but your jealousy comes out because you are not used to attention on you. Does that answer it? You are not selfish but this behavior is being selfish," I told her sternly.

Jane gave a wide-eyed expression while Kris gave an incredulous look. This was truthfully the first time I ever raised my voice to Kris but the expression said it all, Kris _realized_ that what I said was true. She looked down, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night, Krislyn," I dismissed her. Kris nodded, walking down the hallway and entered her bedroom while I looked over at Jane who had a worried expression. I touched her cheek, "I'm fine."

R&I

The next morning, Kris appeared dressed in jeans and her t-shirt. Her gaze was down and showed exhaustion. I gave a sad smile knowing that Kris spent most of the night up, feeling guilty about last night. She sat down at the kitchen counter then said softly to Jane and me, "I'm sorry." She looked up at us, "I was out of line."

"Yes you were," I told her.

"You are right; I'm not used to not having the attention on me. I didn't mean to sound selfish is just that sometimes I wonder that maybe this kid would be better than me," Kris confessed.

Jane touched Kris' shoulder. "What makes you think that," she inquired.

"My own insecurities because I sometimes I'm enough and hearing everyone talking about the baby makes me wonder why others don't talk about me like that."

I shook my head, walking over to her. I cupped her cheeks, "Oh Kris, you are talked about all the time. You are our pride and joy and always will be. Your sibling won't change that at all."

"Promise?"

Jane nodded, "Always."

"Also, if you do this again, you know what will happen," I warned her.

Kris' smile dropped to wide-eyed as she nodded, "No need for the pink please."

"Thought so," I smirked.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Please Kris," Steve begged as we entered the coffee shop. He was like a dog with a bone about this small favor and now it was getting quite annoying. He called my cell phone several times and finally I gave in and decided to join him for a quick trip to the coffee shop.

"Why must _I_ do it? Why can't Judith do it," I questioned him.

Steve shrugged, "Because you are nice and you make people feel comfortable. Also Judith is busy with her studies and I have my studies as well."

I eyed him, grabbing my coffee as I retorted, "You know I don't like meeting new people. It means I have to wear my long sleeves especially with my scars."

"Kris, please do this for me. You will not regret it and I promise you that you will love my cousin." He gave me puppy dog eyes with his hands held together, almost begging me to do this favor. I rubbed my scar a bit before he added, "I'll drive down to your house and do your yard work for you."

"You walk Jo Friday too?"

"Deal," he placed his hand out to me.

I shook his hand in agreement then began to walk out of the coffee shop. "So who is your cousin and why are they here," I asked him, walking down the sidewalk.

Steve smiled, "Like I said, you will like her."

"Her?"

He nodded, "Her name is Gabriella and she's going to be medical student down over at BCU with Judith. You will be picking her up tomorrow at twelve."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, just remember to pick her up and give her a small tour. She's coming from New York and she's never really been here."

"Okay, no problem," I told him. Steve gave me a big smile then hugged me tightly before he pulled back and wrote down the information on my phone. When I took my phone, I looked down at the name one more time.

_Gabriella Rodriquez_

* * *

**Yup, new character coming in! I got so much going in my head for this story; it is not funny! Another season almost over. Time goes by when you are solving crime. I love the crime because it makes me think. So please review, comment, PM, and ideas because you know I love reviews! They make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

_**Dedicated to the men and women who protect our country from military to our own police and firefighters. You are all heroes and I thank you for your services.  
**_

* * *

"_**First impressions aren't everything. Taking the time to get to know someone can help you find something you like in someone." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 6: Icy Violet and First Impressions

_She looked out of the window seeing the blue sky and clouds. It was a beginning of a new life and adventure for her. She never thought that she would actually be accepted into BCU, working for the hospital as an intern._

_This was all she wanted and so much more. She just hoped that her cousin would remember to pick her up on time. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to see that her cousin's girlfriend was texting her._

_**Hey, ur cousin can't pick u up. U know that right?**_

_She frowned and replied, __**No…he 4got to mention it.**_

_**Don't worry, it's a friend of mine. She's willing 2 pick u up but it took 4ever 2 convince her.**_

_**How so?**_

_**She's stubborn but once u get 2 know her, u'll like her.**_

_She bit her lower lip, leaning her head back for a moment before she asked, __**Do u have a pic of her? So I know who I'm looking 4?**_

_A couple minutes later, a picture came in to show a young woman, wearing jeans and black long sleeve, leaning against a wall with a small smile. She had shoulder length black hair with tan skin that was the canvas to the light blue eyes that hid behind her glasses._

_The blue eyes were what struck her the most._

_She bit her lower lip, __**What's her name?**_

_**Kris Rizzoli- Isles.**_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

After a lot of discussion and heavy lifting, mostly done by Tommy and Frankie, Kris was going to move into the spare room. However, the agreement was that she has to choose the color of paint for her room. I gave her that agreement and it helped because I had to paint the baby's room too. Therefore, we were now standing in the middle of the paint section of the department store.

"Okay how about this," I showed the color card.

Kris and Jane looked up with Kris rubbing her eyes immediately then looked at Jane. She frowned too before they both said together, "It's pink."

I looked at the color card, "It's Deep Rose."

"It's pink, Maura," Jane argued. I sighed, shaking my head as I resumed looking through the colors. Jane followed, wrapping her arms around my waist as she mumbled, "Maura, we've been here for an hour. I think we should just go home."

"I'm going to get this all done today, Jane. We need to at least start painting tomorrow then we can start buying the furniture for the baby."

Jane sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. "Aha," I suddenly heard Kris shout causing Jane and I to both look over to see Kris by the darker colors. I walked down the pathway toward Kris to see that she was holding colors two colors up. "Which one? I got in one hand," she raised her right hand, "it's ocean blue and then in the other hand, we got," she looked in her other hand, squinted for a moment before tossing it aside. "You know what I can not pronounce that so we are going to stick with ocean blue."

I smiled at Kris, taking the color from her before looking at her. Usually I would argue over the color because it does not really match any of Kris' furniture especially her beige color sheets. However, I did make an agreement with Kris about letting her choose the colors and I always kept my promises. "It suites you," I simply told her.

"That's it," Kris questioned with a chuckle. She gave a slight nudge to my shoulder, "No fun fact yet?"

I gave her playful smile. "Actually did you know that color can also help your mood," I informed her.

"It's psychological," Kris answered nonchalantly.

"How did you know that?"

"I took a bit psychology. If I'm correct, each color has a certain meaning and that's why we have mood rings."

"Yes but did you know that blue means loyalty. It can also stand for-" suddenly Kris gave a small chuckle, shaking her head before kissing my cheek. I gave her a confused look and asked, "What was that for?"

"You being just you, Mom." I gave Kris a smile, kissing her forehead before we looked around seeing that Jane was missing. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "We let Ma out of our sight and now she's roaming around the department store."

I sighed, looking for our cart but shook my head seeing that it was gone. I glanced over my shoulder, "You want to call her?"

"I say we just have fun and play 'Where's Jane'," Kris retorted with a smile.

"There's a pop culture reference to this, correct?"

"Yes Mom, it's called 'Where's Waldo'."

R&I

"You could have called me," Jane informed us as we were entering the house. She entered the house first then I followed after with Kris trailing behind carrying several heavy bags. Jane took a seat on the sofa, relaxing back as she added, "I am tired."

I glanced at Jane then at Kris who placed the bags down. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What were you doing, Waldo?"

"I was walking. That's exhausting especially with the extra weight."

"Maybe you shouldn't eat a lot of chocolate covered bacon."

Jane sat up, "Do not insult the bacon."

Kris rolled her eyes before she looked over at me. "Where do you want me to put the paint at," Kris gestured to the bags.

"You can place the blue in your room and place the ice violet in the baby's room. Tomorrow we can get started on the painting," I informed them both. Kris nodded before she walked down the hallway. I looked over at Jane and sat down next to her, snuggling into her side while my hand slipped under t-shirt to rub her stomach.

As I rubbed it, she hummed happily, "That feels nice."

I kissed down her neck gently, "You feel wonderful."

Jane turned her head a bit, dipping her head down to kiss my lips gently. I kissed her back as I whispered against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Her hands began to travel down my sides as I felt a shiver run down my spine. She smiled against my lips slowly descending my jaw then down my neck. "Hey guys, what are we-"

"_POMEGRANATES_," Jane shouted loudly causing the footsteps that were coming down the hallway to stop. I heard Kris' shoes squeaked as they turned away, walking back down the hallway then the sound of the door shutting. Jane and I both laughed while Jane resumed kissing down my neck, saying softly against my skin, "Thank God for pomegranates."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**The next day…**_

We stood in the middle of Kris' former room. Kris, Maura, Ma and I were all dressed in clothes that we could easily get paint on though Maura took forever in finding something suitable. "Okay, we should get started," Kris informed us as she glanced at her watch.

I gave a questioning look. "Where are you going," I inquired immediately. Kris crouched down to open the container, ignoring the question. I looked over at Ma and Maura who gave confused looks as I questioned again, "Kris, where are you going?"

Kris sighed, "Steve asked me to pick up his cousin at the airport and take her around Boston."

"_You?"_

Kris rolled her eyes, "I know. I know."

"I don't get it," Ma wondered.

Kris grabbed the screwdriver while Maura looked over her shoulder and informed Ma, "Kris is not very social with new people. She can do it but she prefers not to _though_ I encourage her to do it."

"Yes Mother," Kris droned. I smacked Kris in the back of the head while she flinched and rubbed the back of the head, "Ow…" I smirked while Kris finally pulled the lid off the paint and fell on her back with a bit of paint spraying on Maura.

I gasped, covering my mouth while Kris' blue eyes wandered up to see Maura looking down at her with a scrunched up face with 'icy violet' on her face and a little bit in her hair. She glanced in her hair and gave an appalled look before she glared at Kris who was trying to contain her laughter. "Kris, this is not funny," Maura scolded her a bit.

"It is a bit." Maura wiggled her nose before she picked up a roller from the ground dipping it to get paint on it. She began to approach Kris who quickly sat up, pointing at her, "You wouldn't. You love cleanliness and you like it when I'm clean."

"Not this time."

Kris glanced at me, "Ma…help me out here."

I shook my head, leaning back against the wall. "Every woman for herself," I informed her. Kris eyed me before she stood up and looked over Maura's shoulder to the door. "If I were you, you run now," I stated to Kris.

Maura and Kris locked eyes before I watched my kid run out of the room with Maura chasing after her. I started laughing while Ma questioned me, "Are you going to stop them?"

"Nope. This is a rarity to see Maura like this and speaking of it," I pulled out my camera phone and followed them.

R&I

"It looks good," Kris stated as she backed away from the wall. The icy violet stood out brightly as we looked around the whole room to see it painted perfectly and neatly. "We can do my room next," Kris stated. She then glanced at her watch and frowned, "Maybe not."

"What's wrong," Maura inquired softly.

Kris sighed, "I have to go pick up Steve's cousin. I might have to paint my room a bit later."

She wiped her hands of the paint and began to walk out. Maura gave a wide-eyed look and popped her head out to look at Kris. "Aren't going to at least shower or change," she wondered.

"Nope," Kris hollered back. "She's getting Kris Marx as Kris Marx, part time painter."

"Kris!"

I touched Maura's shoulder laughing, "Too late. Kris has left the building."

"First impression is important-"

"Maura, our first meeting was not even close to a good first impression."

Ma chuckled, "You were dressed like a prostitute."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Ma…" I looked back at Maura who was smirking as I added, "But I can say second impression worked out well."

Maura's smirk changed to a loving smile, kissing my lips softly. "Second impression is the reason why I fell in love with you," she replied.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**I still don't get y I have 2 do it, **_I complained to Judith. I stood in the middle of the airport waiting for Gabriella. I looked around while people passed by me, glancing at my clothes. I took a quick look at my clothes seeing the small paint smudges on them before I frowned slightly. Maura was not helpful in keeping me clean and I would have thought that she would_ try_ to keep me clean. I glanced down at my watch, seeing that the time was already two in the afternoon. If anything, I hated the most, it was waiting; waiting was not my favorite thing but waiting for someone I didn't know was much worse. _**It's his cousin, not mine, **_I sent another text.

"_Flight from Denver now arriving."_

My phone suddenly vibrated and I read the text. _**U complain 2 much. She should b there and she'll c u, **_she texted back to me.

My eyebrows went up in worry, _**How? What did u do?**_

_**Nothing bad...I may have also sent a pic…**_

_**Which one, **_I closed my eyes annoyed. I should have expected Judith would something like this. It screamed her doing.

_**It's one of the good ones...**_

_**Which ONE?**_

"Kris Rizzoli-isles," I looked up at the sound of my name. Immediately I caught sight of a brunette walking over to me. I stood up straighter, raising an eyebrow at her. She wore jeans and a simple white blouse and in her hands were several suitcases. I examined her a bit while she seemed to do the same back to me. "I guess you're Kris," she pointed out.

I placed my phone in my pocket, looking at her. "I guess you're Gabriella," I gave a questioning look.

She eyed me for a moment as if I was being interrogated. She then stated to me, "Believe me, I'm not happy either cause I was expecting my cousin." I gaped at her a bit while she let out a small giggle, placing her hand out, "But yes, I am Gabriella."

I closed my jaw with a slight blush running up my cheeks. Never have I've been caught off guard because of what someone retorted to me. I placed my right hand out and I shook her hand lightly. Her face gave a curious look at me before I pulled my hand away and bent down, grabbing her suitcase.

_She felt it. She's either going to question it or not and your reply is...you don't have one. Brilliant..._

I expected her to question about my scar but when it didn't come up, I noticed that she just looked down at her feet before saying softly, "We should pick up the bags."

"Right."

With that answer, an awkward silence fell over us. We walked over to baggage claim and grabbed the other suitcases. I handed her the carry on stuff she brought while I grabbed the luggage and placed it on the cart. "You don't have to do that," she told me.

"It's fine," I retorted.

"Thank you." My head shot up at those words, I looked over at her with a small smile given to me. I smiled back slightly, rolling the cart toward the doors of the airport.

R& I

"So...where do you want me to drop you off at?"

Gabriella stepped into the car and pulled out the address. She handed it to me while I took it from her hand. I opened the small note, reading it aloud, "Apartment 502, North Avenue Street. That is definitely close to Boston Cambridge and you are very lucky."

"How so?"

"I know where it's at."

I turned the engine on, starting to drive out of the airport. Another silence came over us while the radio began to play softly. I snuck a couple glances at her with my curiosity wondering what this girl was like. I did not know why but I actually _wanted_ to get to know her.

_Maybe I should have showered…_

"So…do you go by Rizzoli, Isles or both," she inquired as we stopped at a stop light.

I looked over at her, scratching the back of my head. "Actually I go by neither really," I answered. She gave a confused look before I explained it, "Those are my adoptive names and I _rarely_ go by them."

"Oh," Gabriella wondered, "what do you go by then?"

I glanced up, seeing the light turned green and resumed to drive down the street. "It's Marx," I answered softly.

"Kris Marx," she repeated it fully. I nodded and she smiled a bit at me, "Well Kris Marx, my cousin informed me that you know Boston pretty well."

I chuckled, "I do and Steve told me that you are here for BCU for the medical school."

"Yup, I'm going to study there so I can be an ER doctor."

"That's a very hard yet good job. But you got to have the passion for it because my mom, she's the Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Commonwealth and-"

"Wait," I looked at her to see a very astonished look on her face. She gave an incredulous look at me before asking, "Your mom is Doctor Maura Isles?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my god, I've read most of her medical journals and wow…," she looked at me again before I noticed a blush rising up her cheeks. I tried to contain my laughter while she looked away shyly. "I'm sorry I sounded so-"

I shook my head, "No, don't apologize. It's nice to hear someone besides Judith inquiring about my mom's work. It's very refreshing." Gabriella gave an unsure look at me before I looked away from her and back toward the road.

The silence returned and it stood until we pulled up to her apartment. I grabbed her suitcases once more and carried them up to the second floor where she would be residing. She unlocked the door and we entered to see a mostly empty apartment. "I hope you have furniture coming," I stated as I placed the suitcases down.

Gabriella nodded, "They should be in by next week…I hope." I watched she began to walk around her apartment before she turned around and I quickly snapped my gaze toward my feet. "I also need to paint the walls like you seemed to have done today," she pointed out.

I gave a confused look before I looked down at my clothes. "Oh right," I said aloud before I chuckled, pulling on my shirt to see the stains. "I forgot I even had these but yeah, you are right. I was painting a room because my Ma is pregnant. I had to switch rooms and stuff so…"

"Doctor Isles is pregnant or are you talking about Detective Rizzoli?" I gave a surprised look before she blushed, "Steve talks about you guys a lot."

"I hope good things?"

"Always."

"That's good but um…" I placed my hands in my pockets, looking down, "Well, welcome to Boston." I flinched a bit, _That's all you have to say._

I turned around, walking toward the door quickly. "Kris," I stopped in mid step and looked over my shoulder. Gabriella was leaning against her counter while she inquired, "Will I see you around?"

I gave a slight smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm around."

"Okay."

"Okay," I said softly before I walked out, feeling my face going flush again. I rubbed my cheeks then my temples while my mind inquired, _How many times have you blushed for no reason? What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"_Hey Cuz! Kris took care of you right?"_

"_Yes, Steve, she did."_

"_She was nice? She can get bitter a bit."_

"_She was a bit bitter but then she turned out to be nice like you said…um Steve?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I have her number if you ask her for me? I don't know why but she's very calming to be around."_

"_Ha, I know what you mean. We call her the quiet one even though she can get loud but sure, I can ask her."_

"_Also, do you know why she has enhancement of the granulation tissue?"_

"_The what?"_

"_Scar tissue? Why does she have scar tissue on her right hand?"_

"_Oh…yeah…um…Kris doesn't really talk about it. You should ask her when you get to know her more."_

"_I think I will."_

* * *

**Hm…interesting and very awkward first meeting. I like how this is coming along! Icy violet is a legit color and it is very pretty but more stuff coming up. So please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! I love your reviews and support! Also, check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so delighted everyone likes Gabriella and due to everyone's excellent reactions, I decided to type this chapter up. I like to thank itsdetectiverizzles who has been my soundboard for all my ideas. So very helpful and I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Blue eyes say, Love me or I die; black eyes say, Love me or I kill thee." - Spanish Proverbs**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Arguments, Bruised Jaws with Blue Eyes, and a Unexpected Call

_**About a week an half later…**_

**Maura's POV**

_Jane was still out on duty to follow a lead. However, I preferred Kris to be at home with me especially during the evening. I looked down, reading the medical journal before I heard the car pulling up to the house. I stood up and approached the door before I opened it to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frost. I looked around to find Jane but then I noticed Kris coming out of the car with Frankie trailing behind._

_Both of their expressions were grim. Kris passed the three men before she looked up at me. "No..." I mumbled as Kris hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. I looked at Korsak and Frost, "How?"_

"_Gunshot wound…"_

"_We tried everything, Doc."_

"_We are so sorry…"_

"_The…" Kris' face turned grim._

"_NO…"_

R&I

"Jane," I gasped and looked over to see Jane with her eyes closed. I kissed her forehead gently causing her to give a sleepy smile then turned away. I stepped out of the bed, walking out to the hallway. As I walked down, I could hear the piano playing quietly in the background. I peered inside to see Kris sitting at the piano, tapping on the keys. "Kris," I called out softly.

Kris glanced up with a curious look, "Mom? Why are you up?"

"Nothing," I retorted back.

Kris turned her chair, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She looked at me and commented, "I'm waiting for the hives to appear on your neck."

I ran my hand along my neck. I sighed, walking over to her before sitting next to her; I kissed the top of her head, resting my head against her. "Do you worry about Jane," I inquired.

"Well yes and no. I try not to because when I worry…you know; I get all antsy and hovering."

"I know that."

Kris hugged me softly. "What's really bothering you, Mom," Kris inquired.

"Did you know that nightmares are because of psychological reasons and-"

"Mom, you're Googling."

I sighed, pulling away from Kris to look at her. "Can you just promise me that you will watch your Ma for me? Make sure that nothing happens to her and she doesn't get hurt."

Kris looked into my eyes, "You're worried about the baby too?" I looked away but felt Kris touched my cheek then hugged me, whispering into my ear, "I promise I will."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

R&I

_**Several days later…**_

Kris kept her promise especially with our current case. Two women were brutally murder with the aggressor stabbing their bodies. It was gruesome enough that I would not allow Kris to come down to see the bodies. Jane came down more often since her morning sickness had gone away but I looked at her in concern for my nightmares were depriving of my sleep.

"Maura," I snapped out my trance to see Jane standing in front of me.

I looked around, "When did you get in?"

"Just now but are you okay? You've been a bit in space lately."

"I'm fine, honey. Just a bit tired that's all," I told her. I did not technically lie to her but I did not want her to worry. I stood up from my chair and inquired as I walked into the morgue, "Where are the others?"

"Korsak and Frost are looking into leads while Kris is doing some research," Jane swiftly answered as she followed. She cornered me, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm fine, Jane. I believe you are here for the blood test results." She nodded and I handed the results to her, "Your killer cut himself with his own knife when killing the women."

"That's good to know," she fingered through the papers. Suddenly we both heard her phone vibrate, she picked it up before saying aloud, "We got a suspect and they are bringing him in. Kris is also wondering where I'm at."

"You wish for me to come up with you?"

Jane shook her head, "Nah, I'm going to head up and also come along with them."

I felt panic run up my spine. "Do you think that's a good idea," I questioned quickly causing Jane to turn around and look at me.

"Well yeah, we need to get this suspect," she answered.

"Call me when you get back," I told her with concern. She nodded and I walked up to her kissing her lips gently before running my thumbs over her cheeks. I then touched her stomach for a second before I pulled away, watching her walk away. I twisted my wedding band a couple times before I heard my phone vibrating. I pulled it out my lab coat pocket and read it, **I'm sorry. I tried 2 stop her or even go w/ her.**

**It's ok…I'll see her later. I love you, Kris.**

**I love you too, Mom. Don't worry about her, she'll be safe.**

I placed my phone back and said softly, "Please be careful, Jane."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Richard York, this is the Boston Police Department," I announced as I knocked on the door loudly. Frost, Korsak, Frankie and I were preparing to kick down the door. I knocked on the door again, "York, this your final warning! Open the door or we-"

"_**GET THE FUCK AWAY OR I FIRE MY GUN! I HATE FUCKIN BITCHES LIKE YOU!"**_

_Aw, fuck…_

We called out one more time. We listened against the door before I signaled Frost and Frankie to kick down the door. We stepped inside to see that the window was opened while I cussed, "Damn it, he's running!" Frost and Frankie placed their guns in the holsters and quickly went through the window and began to chase after the suspect.

R&I

"I can't believe you tackled him," I laughed as we were walking into Headquarters. Frankie smirked slightly showing his ripped suit jacket as he pushed the suspect into the elevator. I heard a loud growl in my stomach causing me to walk into the café.

"Janie," Ma greeted me.

"Hey Ma."

Ma went around the counter, handing me a bagel. "I bet you are hungry," she pointed out to me while my stomach growled loudly. She let out a small laugh, "The grandbaby wants food."

"This kid is willing to eat everything almost. I'm surprised that Kris hasn't faded away from the lack of food." I suddenly heard a loud chuckle that was very familiar as I turned around to see Kris standing with a file in her hand, "Mom told me that you just got back and I was heading up to greet you."

Ma smiled, kissed Kris' cheek then mine before walking to back to leave us be. I looked at Kris as she took a seat at one of the tables. _Maybe Kris will know what's up with Maura,_ I wondered. "Kiddo," Kris looked over at me, "do you know what's up with your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left to grab York, she was questioning me about going. She's never done that before. I was safe besides the guy threatening to shoot us," I informed us.

"Excuse me," Kris and I both turned to see Maura with her arms crossed over her chest. Maura walked over and looked over at Kris, "Can you go down to the morgue for me and pick up some paperwork?"

Kris glanced at me, "Um sure…"

As Kris walked off, Maura looked over at me and ordered, "We need to talk now."

I raised an eyebrow, following her into the elevator. When it closed, she pressed the red button and growled at me, "What were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"You went to a suspect's house, risking yours and the baby's life when he threatened to shoot."

"Whoa, it was a fake threat," I argued back. I rested against the wall and pointed out, "He was not going to kill us whatsoever and he's psychotic, Maura."

"He killed two women!"

"Maura, you don't guess or even assume! He's just a suspect that possibly maybe a killer."

"I should have forced you to take Kris with you so she can watch you!"

"What the hell, Maura? I am doing my job and I did my job with no problem. This is my job and you know the risks of it."

"You can't put yourself in danger like that! If Kris was there, she could have been the voice of reason."

"Kris doesn't have to hover over me, Maura," I argued. I pressed the red button causing the elevator to go back on. We began to travel up with Maura crossing her arms while I sighed, "I get you are worried but you need to trust me. I can't stop doing my job."

"I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you telling me?!"

"I can't lose you and the baby, Jane! I'm afraid you'll be killed because of the job!" I opened my mouth then closed it, noticing tears in Maura's hazel eyes. My anger diminished a bit while she said quietly, "Kris just wanted to help me. Don't be upset with her."

"Maur-"

She shook her head and ran her hands over her clothes, flattening them a bit. The elevator opened up and she stepped out, "I'll be leaving early. Just tell everyone that I was not feeling well."

"Maura, wait." However, Maura did not stop but walked away from me and went down the staircase. "Fuck," I cussed as I walked out of the elevator and through the door. I looked up to see Korsak sitting at his desk, staring at me. "What," I growled at him.

"Frost and Frankie are talking with the suspect," he informed me simply.

I looked over Kris' desk. "Where's Kiddo," I inquired.

"She was going down to see Doc."

"Shit..."

"What?"

_"Rizzoli!" _I flinched as I heard the door pushed open to reveal Kris stomping in. She ran a hand through her hair before she mumbled to me, "Why is Mom crying?" I gave a sad expression while Korsak made some excuse to leave the room. Kris walked over and took a seat at Frost's desk, crossing her arms over her chest. The one thing I learned about Kris was that she was very protective about Maura and me. It was one qualities I adored about Kris but the one thing that killed her was Maura crying and the main reason for the third degree.

"She's crying," I inquired. Kris nodded stiffly but rubbed her eyes tiredly as I sighed, "We had a fight and I might have lost my cool a bit." Kris' expression softened while I began to rub my scars. "I've been safe," I told Kris, "she's worrying too much."

"How would you feel?"

"What?"

"I didn't stutter, Ma. I asked how you would feel."

I looked down while I heard Kris stood up from the chair, "It's different."

"That's what you say but truthfully it's not." Kris leaned in, "You and I both know that we will do everything in our power to protect her. But, it is now on the other shoe. Maura is trying to protect you and the baby."

"I'm supposed to protect _her, the baby and you_," I snapped back.

"Bingo," Kris pointed out. I frowned slightly then gave a confused expression before I realized what she had just done. I didn't want to feel helpless even though I was the pregnant one. Maura was not supposed to protect me and yet, she wanted me to be..."That's not fair," I told her.

Kris shrugged, placing her glasses back on. She walked around and took a seat by my desk then stated, "Mom had a nightmare several days ago too."

My head shot up to look at Kris. Her glasses rested at the top of her head with her tired blue eyes looking down at me. "Why didn't she tell me," I wondered aloud.

Kris shrugged, "Don't know but I get why she's worrying. You know I don't hover but she's right about several things."

"She's always right..."

"Yup but, I get you also. However Ma, please don't do stupid shit. Foot pursuits and shootings we're trying to avoid."

I gave an exasperated sighed, "Put me on desk duty, why don't ya?" Kris shook her head and took a seat at her desk, pulling up files. I watched her typing before I noticed her hand twisting her medallion. I glanced down the hallway then back at Kris, "Are you worried about me?"

Kris stopped typing and turned her chair. "I worry about you, yes but I think worrying is part of loving you. You guys worry about me right?"

"Of course."

"Don't you think Mom just worries then because she loves you and the baby?"

I looked back at the computer before I heard loud grunting with Frankie shouting, "Can we have back up here?" I stood up but stopped before I noticed Kris stand up instead, glancing over at me. I looked down at my stomach, running my hand over the bump before I nodded for Kris to go ahead.

I watched Kris go down the hallway while I resumed typing on the computer. I glanced over at my phone, sighing, _I should call Maura and apologize for snapping at her._

"_**FUCK!"**_

My head snapped up and shouted in concern, "Kris!"

R&I

"Mom, I don't need to go to the hospital," Kris stated softly as we pulled up to the hospital. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Kris still holding the ice against her jaw. Richard York decided to struggle when he was being escorted from interrogation to booking. In the struggle, Kris took a good punch in the jaw before Frankie and Frost pinned him down.

We called Maura and she insisted on going to the hospital, much to Kris' displeasure.

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx Rizzoli-Isles, you will go inside and get checked out immediately," Maura told her. Kris sighed, stepping out of the car with Maura and me stepping out next. I quickly grabbed Maura's hand causing her to look up at me then looked down saying, "Jane, we need to take Kris inside."

"Maura, please listen for a second," I pleaded. I cupped her cheeks, running my thumbs along her cheeks and apologized softly, "I'm sorry I was an ass. I know you were doing this because you were worried about me and the baby."

She shook he head, "I should have never snapped at you. I'm sorry too."

"I love you, Maura Rizzoli- Isles and no matter what, I will _never_ leave you."

"I love you too," Maura said back before she looked up and kissed my lips softly. I smiled against her lips before I heard a clearing in the throat. We pulled back to see Kris leaning against the pillar with an amused look.

"Glad that's over. Let's go home n-"

Maura pointed toward the doors, "Inside."

Kris sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I glanced down my phone observing the photo that I still kept of Kris. _I don't know why she makes me curious. She's just a normal person like I am and yet…her eyes said something opposite. What are you hiding, Kris Marx? What hides behind those eyes?_

"Miss Rodriquez," I looked up to see one of the head ER doctors approaching me with a file in his hand. He cleared his throat as he peered over his glasses, "You wish to see your first patient for the night?"

I nodded and walked around, following him. "So who's the patient," I inquired to him.

"Possible broken jaw due to an altercation but the x-rays came back as a negative. She's one of the interns at the Boston Police Department. It shouldn't be too hard because her mother is the Chief Medical Examiner."

_It can't be_…_could it?_ "Mom, can I just go," I heard the familiar voice questioned before I pushed the door opened with the doctor.

"Hello Miss Marx, it's good to see you again," the doctor greeted.

Kris glanced up for a minute to acknowledge the doctor but soon her eyes widened in surprise to see me. "Gabriella," she stated in surprise.

"Kris, do you know her," I looked over to see two women sitting together. A tall brunette had a raised eyebrow then looked at the blonde beside her. Kris nodded slightly with a small tinge of red rushing up her cheeks and her ears. The blonde smiled and approached, "I'm Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles and that's my wife, Detective Jane Rizzoli- Isles."

I smiled brightly, "I've read your medical journals. You are an inspiration." I suddenly blushed as I placed my hand out to her, "I'm Gabriella Rodriquez, Steve's cousin."

Doctor Isles smiled at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you and I appreciate your interest. Maybe we can talk about it later when we finish examining Kris." I nodded in delight while she then turned her attention at the doctor who was examining Kris. "She took a fist to the jaw and it is starting to form a hematoma but I'm not sure if a break happened," she informed the doctor.

"Again, I'm fine," Kris argued, waving the hand away.

I shook my head, "Do you mind if I look?"

"Um…um…no…I don't mind." The doctor moved aside informing us that he would be next door. I walked up to Kris, placing the clipboard down before I gently cupped her jaw, feeling it's softness but strength as well. Her blue eyes gazed down at me while I looked back at her, feeling a blush. I gently pressed down on the jaw to see her reaction and what happened next caught me off guard.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close while I fell into Kris' lap with me looking down at her.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Gabriella pressed down on my jaw causing me to jump up a bit. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight in my lap and there in my lap was Gabriella with my arms wrapped around her waist. "Sorry…reflexes," I mumbled trying to look away and hide my embarrassment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Maura observing me with small smiles on her face while Jane was laughing slightly. I then looked over at Gabriella seeing a smile on her face as she moved out my lap. She then said softly, "It's okay. I should have been a bit careful but did that hurt?"

"It hurt a bit yeah."

"Well, I think you just have a bad bruise but I've got to know what happened."

"Suspect decided to get feisty and he punched me in the progress."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "A suspect?"

"Kris works at BPD as a researcher," Jane stated with a smirk. I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, giving her a questioning look, "She's a former protégé."

"You are," Gabriella gave a surprised look at me.

I nodded, "Yeah I am. It's nothing but um…well…so what's the medication?"

Gabriella gave a small giggle, handing a small bag of ice to me. "You just need to ice it for a bit," she informed me.

"Thanks," I took the ice from her with her leading all of us out of the room. I looked over at Maura and Jane, telling them, "I'll meet you in the car." They both nodded, shaking Gabriella's hand before they walked off leaving Gabriella and I _alone_ in the hallway. I looked down then asked, "So…are you enjoying Boston so far?"

Gabriella nodded, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. We were quiet for a bit before she inquired, gesturing to my clothes, "So this is you without paint on you?"

I chuckled, "Yes, it is." I bit my lower lip seeing her clothes to be pink scrubs and a lab coat on her. "You look great in scrubs," I blurted out before closing my mouth tightly with embarrassment while I noticed Gabriella looked away, blushing. _Brilliant Marx…you can filter today, can you?_

"Thank you."

I looked up at Gabriella to see a small smile on her face. I smiled back, "No problem but, I should get going."

"Right. Well, bye Kris and try to keep ice on your jaw."

"Roger Doc Gabriella."

"Gabby," she corrected me.

I raised a curious eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"My friends call me Gabby. I hope that's okay."

"It is," I told her as I began to walk backwards toward the doors. As I walked, I stated loudly, "Thanks for the help, Gabby."

She smiled, leaning against the counter. I turned around walking out until I heard Gabriella shout, "Kris! Can we…we hang out sometime?"

_Say yes! Say yes!_

"Um…sure." I quickly run backed to her, typing my number on her phone before I smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Kris."

R&I

The car drive was quiet as we pulled up to the house. I stepped out of the car, looking down to see a small text on my phone. **Make sure u ice your jaw b4 bed**, it said. I smiled at the text which must have caught Maura's attention immediately, "Who are you texting at this hour? Is it Aaron?"

I shook my head, "No, it's Gabriella. She's just reminding me to ice my jaw."

"Oh…okay. We'll meet you inside, Kris," Maura informed me but I could also see a smirk forming across her lips.

I shrugged, shaking my head before I noticed a familiar phone number popping onto the screen. _You can't avoid him forever_, my thoughts told me sadly. I sighed and took a deep breath in before I answered the phone softly, "Hi Aaron."

* * *

**Wow, really long chapter. It's hard to write a pregnancy and a budding friendship at the same time! What will happen next? I'm working on that. PM, comment, review, give ideas, etc! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Such very good reception! Keep it up and maybe we might get to my goal of a 100 reviews! You guys make me feel so happy that I had to write another chapter!**

**A/N 2: Thanks to itsdetectiverizzles for the help as usual!**

* * *

"_**It's amazing how the first heartbreak changes your outlook on every relationship after that…" - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 8: First Heartbreak

_There was darkness that covered the room. It was weird for the room was not even hers and suddenly she felt a soft weight in her lap. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her waist while she felt hands gently trace down the scar on her neck then ran their hands down her arms, feeling each scar. She looked away in shame until the hands cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead softly then whispered in her ear._

_They were sweet and soft. Most of all, they were filled with love and yet, she was so confused. Who was this person who she held in her arms? Even though she questioned it, she couldn't help up but look into those eyes._

_A scarred hand lifted up tentatively before it ran down soft skin of a cheek. She pressed heir foreheads pressed together, holding the person in her arms tightly. The beating of her heart echoed in her ears and for once, she was terrified for she had fully opened herself to this moment with this person._

_Two arms wrapped around her neck as their lips were closer, hovering. "I love you…," they whispered before they leaned down…_

R&I

She abruptly woke up in a layer of sweat, breathing heavily. Hands ran through the sweaty locks before she cussed loudly, "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura and I had another appointment for the baby. I was definitely starting to show and soon I would have to buy new clothes, which Maura was happy about. However, Kris seemed to be off a bit for the last couple of days and Maura and I knew why.

Aaron had called Kris, asking if he could see her. Kris had been avoiding him for two whole months while he toured a couple college campuses. It was now or never for the couple and Maura and I were worried for Kris. But we needed to focus on the baby first before worrying about Kris.

We had the usual questions and check with Doctor Nicholls. The baby was healthy as a horse and we were delighted. "So how is everyone doing," Doctor Nicholls asked Maura and me. She took a seat in one of the stools, "Any questions you need to inquire about?"

"Kris wanted to know how big the baby is," I inquired.

Maura laughed gently while Doctor Nicholls smiled in delight. "Well the baby is about the size of a plum and it is now officially a fetus. Keep doing what you are doing and you guys can come in next month," she informed me. We all stood up, walking toward the door until Doctor Nicholls stopped at the doorway. "How is Kris adjusting," she inquired thoughtfully.

"She's adjusting very well. We appreciate the help," Maura told her.

"She's a good kid, Doctor Isles. It was a pleasure."

Doctor Nicholls then left while Maura and I grabbed our coats, placing them on. I glanced over at Maura, adjusting the leather jacket that she borrowed from Kris before I placed out my arm for her as we exited the building. We began to walk out toward the parking when I asked her, "Do you know where Kris is?"

She nodded wrapping her arm around mine, "She's getting ready to see Aaron at home."

"Do you think that they are going to-"

"I'm not going to guess about our daughter's love life, Jane. However, I quite liked Steve's cousin. Have you noticed how many times Kris blushed because of her?" I shook my head and Maura answered knowingly, "She blushed at least five times and I have developed a hypothesis."

I stopped her at the car, giving her a confused look. "A hypothesis? You have a hypothesis on what," I questioned.

"I think Kris sincerely likes Gabriella. Jane, did you see the way Kris looked at her? I never had seen her look at Aaron like that before."

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to describe it, Jane. It's just a look I never seen."

"Maura, they are barely friends."

I opened the driver's side door for her while I shook my head with Maura laughing gently, "You don't think it's a good hypothesis?"

"I think," I started as I slipped into my seat, closing to the door. "I think you analyze Kris a bit too much and you are also worried about her. You rarely do your hypothesis thing especially about our kid unless something is bothering you." Maura looked down, taking her hand into mine, "What's bothering, Maura?"

Maura looked up at me. She squeezed my hand gently before she brought it up and kissed it gently. "Jane, this would Kris' first broken heart as well as first love…I'm not sure if we'll be able to help her with that," she confessed to me.

I kissed her hand back, "You've been a good mother, Maura. She'll come to us when she needs us and we will be there for her with chocolate and movies."

"Why chocolate and movies?"

"You never-" I shook my head laughing; "You never indulged yourself with chocolate or sappy romance movies when you had a break up?"

Maura gave a confused look, "How do chocolate and romance movies help? Doesn't it just make it worse and just cause weight gain?"

I rolled my eyes, "It helps for some reason but we'll see what happens with the two."

"Yes, we'll see. Do you know if she's still home?"

"I bet she is."

R&I

We pulled up to the house and entered, seeing that Kris once occupied the sofa for her pillow and blanket were on the ground. Maura huffed as she stomped inside, picking up the mess, "I wish she would actually pick up after herself."

I looked around and called out, "Kris, where are you?" When no reply came, I was about to call again before I heard loud music further down at the garage. Maura and I gave knowing looks before walking down the hallway.

We opened the door to the garage to have 80's rock music blaring. Maura covered her ears and shouted, "She has your taste in your music!"

"Led Zeppelin is good," I argued back.

Maura rolled her eyes, walking inside to see Kris by her motorcycle covered in a coat of sweat. I watched as my wife approached and stopped the music causing Kris' head to pop up. "Who shut off my Stairway," Kris gruffly barked; her voice still thick from the sleep.

"I did," Maura answered. Kris turned around to see Maura looking down at her before she gave a sheepish smile while Maura informed, "Kris, I'm amazed that you are not experiencing tinnitus at the moment. You could damage your ears severely and can cause permanent hearing loss and-"

"Sorry Mom, I was just trying to distract myself," Kris stated. She stood up, grabbing a cloth from the table to wipe her hands before sitting on the table.

"Aren't you suppose to see Aaron," I questioned.

Kris looked down, rubbing her scar softly then rubbed her arms. "I am. I'm going to see him tonight," she informed us.

I bit my lower lip, glancing at Maura before I slowly asked, "Do you know what he wanted to talk about?"

Kris shrugged then gestured toward the baby, "So how big is the baby?"

I knew she was trying to change the subject; I let it slide because it seemed Kris was somewhere else. I smiled at her rubbing my stomach gently, "The kid is the size of a plum."

"That's a good size."

"It is."

Kris tapped on the counter a couple of times before she glanced at her watch. "I better get in a shower before I go," she informed both of us.

"Okay, sweetie," Maura assured her. Kris smiled slightly, walking away from us and I looked up at Maura with a concern look. She held the same look as she stated softly, "I hope she'll be okay."

"So do I."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Kris told us as she grabbed her black leather jacket and keys. She was dressed in her black v-neck and jeans. She looked up at us with a small tentative smile then glanced at her watch, "I should be home by midnight okay?"

Jane glanced at me then looked at Kris, "Just be safe, Kiddo."

Kris slipped her jacket on but walked over to Jane and me. She kissed both of our cheeks then did something she never done before. She crouched down and whispered to the baby, "I know you don't got ears yet but keep an eye on the folks for me." She then gave a quick kiss on the clothed stomach before she stood back up.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill but I smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Like Jane said, be safe," I told her.

"Of course."

She stepped away from us, walking toward the door then leaving the house. I looked at Jane, taking her hand into mine. Jane wiped the tears off my face before kissing my forehead, "Let's get dinner done."

I nodded, taking a quick glance at the door.

R&I

_**10: 20 pm**_

Jane and I were resting on the sofa, watching a documentary about gorillas when we heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine. We then heard it died with the sound of keys jingling and finally the door unlocked to reveal Kris entering the house. We watched as she placed her keys on the counter took off her jacket, placing it in the closet.

Her expression was sad and yet confused. She did not even glance at Jane and I or even pet Jo Friday who ran to her feet. Instead, she walked across the house and went up the staircase, disappearing from our sight.

A couple minutes later, Kris returned dressed in a sweats and a BPD shirt. She took a seat in the armchair at the side and mumbled quietly, "Do you know if there's anything for me to eat?"

"Anything in particular," I asked back, standing up from my seat.

Kris looked up showing her somewhat blood shot eyes. "Anything Mom," Kris just repeated again.

"I got it," Jane answered before silently gesturing me to sit with Kris.

I sat back down, taking Kris' hand in mine. I gently pulled her over to the sofa, making her sit next to me. She brought her feet up to her chest before she whispered to me with a sad smile, "We broke up."

"Oh sweetie," I hugged her softly. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head before Jane joined us with a plate of chocolate cake and in her other hand was a cup. She handed both to Kris, kissing her forehead as she revealed the items, "Chocolate cake with some famous Rizzoli hot chocolate. You want a movie?"

Kris nodded, grabbing the remote. "I think a 'Walk to Remember' is on," she mentioned before taking a bite of her chocolate cake. I looked over at Jane who held a small smirk while she grabbed a blanket for us then handed Kris a box of tissues.

"You might need these."

Kris gave a small nod. She took a big sip from her cup then another bite. As she swallowed, I noticed a tear running down her cheek. "_Amor non est necessaria vitae. Propinquos meos, et non sum iustus simplex,_" [I don't need love in my life. I can just have my family and be single] Kris confessed aloud.

I bit my lower lip, knowing Kris spoke in Latin to avoid conversation. I pushed Kris' hair back and asked softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Jane pressed her lips together. She took a moment to collect the proper words then asked, "When you're ready?"

Kris glanced up at Jane. She took her hand and nodded before bringing her attention back to the movie. I gave a sad expression resting back, watching Kris as I thought softly, _Please don't close your heart off._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**Several days later…**_

Kris was quiet and not her usual good quiet. She wasn't bitter but she didn't want to communicate much unless it was work. I watched as she was going through the filing cabinet, fingering through the paperwork with a tired expression on her face. "Janie," I looked over to see Korsak and Ma standing outside of the door.

I took a quick glance at Kris before I whispered to Frost, "Can you watch her?" He nodded and stood up, joining Kris. I stood up, walking over to Korsak and Ma and as I closed the door and I asked in a hush tone, "What's up?"

"Is Kris okay," Ma questioned immediately. "She hasn't talked and she didn't eat her bunny pancakes. She even declined her usual coffee!"

"Ma, please relax. Kris is just going through a rough spot that's all," I assured her.

Ma's eyes widened, "What rough spot? Did you do something? Did she have a nightmare-"

"Angela, it might be helpful if we listen to Janie," Korsak interjected.

I thanked him in a simple nod. I leaned against the door, glancing over to see Kris talking with Frost. "She broke up with Aaron and she hasn't really been talkative. She won't even talk to Maura or me," I explained.

Ma placed her hands over her heart, "Oh poor baby."

"It's like pulling teeth with her. She's been doing nothing but paperwork and her usual computer stuff. When it happened, she came home, got dressed into her pajamas before coming downstairs to eat chocolate cake, and watched a 'Walk to Remember ', Korsak tried to open his mouth before I shook my head, "I'm not done yet. She then watched 'The Notebook'!"

"Damn and that answers why most of her paperwork is done. I had to actually send her home," Korsak informed me. He glanced at the window, "Her first heartbreak?" I nodded and he sighed, "I remember those times-"

"Do you really want to mess with me right now, Thompson," I suddenly heard Kris interrogated.

We immediately pushed the door opened to see Kris nose to nose with 6'2 blonde haired pretty boy Detective Thompson. Frost was holding her back while Kris struggled not to punch Thompson. Most of the detectives in Headquarters liked Kris because she got the work done. That was the exception to Detective Norman Thompson from the Robbery Homicide Unit.

"What's wrong, Marx? Did I hit a sore spot," he chuckled while going around Kris' desk.

"Shut the fuck up, Thompson," Frost defended.

Thompson smirked, "You got admit that Marx has been nothing but bitter. I'm not surprised that her little boy toy dumped her. Is it because that he realized that you are not all that brilliant that you made yourself to be?"

Before I could even storm in, Korsak barged in, "Thompson, why are you even up here?"

Thompson's smirk faltered, "Just here for the research papers Marx was suppose to have for me."

"Well get them and get lost."

He grabbed the research papers from Kris' desk while everyone watched him. As he was walking out, he stopped at the doorway and turned, "Is it also possible that he realized that you are not an easy lay?"

Ma gaped then closed her mouth before she shrieked, "How dare you?!"

"Ma," I snapped while Thompson walked off.

"Jane, that man just insulted your daughter!"

"I know that and-"

"And I'll inform Cavanaugh," Korsak assured her.

He looked over at Kris to see that she was gripping her desk. I walked over to her, touching her shoulder while looking at Frost who had an apologetic look. Kris slouched down into her chair, running her hand through her hair before she looked over at Frost and gave a sad smile. "Thanks Barry," she told him.

"No problem, partner."

"Kiddo," I softly said.

Kris suddenly stood up, grabbing her jacket and her satchel. "I'm going to the gym," Kris informed us before she walked off and disappeared from the bullpen.

After a couple minutes, I went downstairs and entered Maura's office before shutting the door. She looked up and smiled, "A bit early for lunch, Detective?" She then noticed the anger on my face causing her to stand up and approach me, "What's wrong?"

"Thompson," I answered simply.

"Did he do something to you?"

I shook my head before I began to pace. "That idiot decided to mess with Kris," I told her loudly.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes, I'm lucky Kris did not punch him. I should have been able to defend my own daughter from that prick and yet I can't cause-"

"Because you are pregnant," Maura completed my sentence. I sighed loudly crossing my arms until I felt Maura wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. She kissed my shoulder blades before she whispered, "Jane, you can still protect Kris and I but you got to do more words than action. I know that's hard but we also talked about how Kris can take care of herself."

"I wish she wasn't so stubborn about confiding in us."

I felt Maura nod against my back, "Me too but she'll talk to us. You'll see."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"I can't believe I got a parking ticket already," I mumbled to myself as I pulled up to the parking lot. I parked my car in a parking lot before I began to walk down the sidewalk. I glanced down at my cell phone remembering that Kris worked at the station. _Should I call her, _I wondered until I shook my head, _I bet she would busy…_

I finally reached the building and walked inside the Boston Police Department, going pass the scanner. I looked around in confusion before I heard a woman questioned, "You lost, honey?"

I turned around and asked sheepishly "Is it that obvious?"

She gave a warm smile, "It is a bit but I don't blame you." She approached me, placing her hand out to me, "I'm Angela Rizzoli."

_Rizzoli?_ "Are you by chance related to Kris," I inquired.

"She's my granddaughter! You must be a friend of hers! She's down at the gym if you want to talk to her."

I nodded, "If she's doesn't mind, Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"Angela, honey and knowing her, she won't mind. She needs to distract her mind."

_I wonder why she needs to be distracted. _"I'm Gabriella by the way," I introduced myself.

Angela smiled at me, "Such a lovely name and you are quite pretty too!"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Left…right…kick…breathe…right…left…combo._

There was so much shit going on that I was somewhat fed up with it. The best way that I learned to take out all of my frustration was using a punching bag. I changed out of my clothes into a tank top and shorts with my hands wrapped in athletic tape and kickboxing gloves on. I took a deep breath in before punching the bag hard.

The break up was…reasonable…but it also hurt…I don't know what went wrong.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_I pulled up to the restaurant to see Aaron standing by the window. He smiled at me as I jumped off and greeted him. He engulfed me in a hug as I said to him, "Hey stranger."_

"_Hey yourself," he said back to me. He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek before he gestured for the restaurant, "Let's eat and talk."_

"_Sure."_

_We took our seats and we talked casually. He mentioned about the colleges while I talked about Headquarters. After the casual talk and we finished eating, we began to walk down the sidewalk. His hands were in his pockets and my hands were in her pockets with an awkward silence in between. "Kris," my head shot up to look at him, "are you seeing anyone else?"_

_I stopped in mid step and turned, "What makes you think a silly question like that?"_

_He looked down, "You said another guy's name and you were laughing last time I called. It was Jon and I don't know who Jon is."_

_I gave a soft laugh until I noticed him frown. "I'm not laughing at you, Aaron," I assured him._

"_Then what's funny?"_

"_Jon is a little kid I was working with. I've been volunteering at TJ's preschool."_

"_Oh," he then gave a nervous chuckle before becoming quiet again. We resumed walking until we reached a bench and took a seat. He began to play with his fingers, which caught my attention._

_He looked up at me as I asked, "What's wrong?"_

_He bit his lower lip, looking at me before he said softly, "I think we need to break up." I pulled my hand away while he turned toward me, "Kris, you know I don't want to hurt you and I love you." I flinched at those last three words escaping his mouth while he continued on, "But I know you care about me but…I've waited long enough for your answer. I think you even know this when I say that you care about me __**but**__ you don't love me."_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes as I nodded. I wiped them away before I looked at him, "I'm sorry, Aaron."_

_He cupped my cheeks, "Don't be sorry, Kris. You have been wonderful and the best girlfriend for two years but we have to admit, we've changed."_

"_Yeah we have. We are not the silly teenagers we once were." I ran my hand against his cheek then through his hair before I told him sincerely, "I hope you are happy, Aaron."_

"_I hope for the same, Kris. We'll be good friends," we stood up with him. I hugged him while he hugged me back, kissing my cheek softly before walking away. As I watched him walked away, he stopped and pointed out, "But Kris, please don't be scared to let someone love you. You only open your heart so much before you hide away and I know that someone will be able to open it up."_

_I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears back. "Goodbye Aaron," I whispered before I turned around, walking away._

* * *

I shook my head, punching the bag hard before I stopped it and sighed, "Why couldn't I say that I loved him back? We had been together for two years for Christ sake!"

I punched the bag again before I heard the door open. "Kris, there's a friend here to see you," Nonna told me. I turned around with a confused look while I grabbed my towel to wipe my face. "It's Gabriella," she mentioned.

My head snapped up quickly, "Did you tell her I'm here?"

"I did but she needs some help with a ticket and I told her you can help her. You want to talk to her-"

"Not right now," I quickly answered looking down at my revealed scars. I looked up at Nonna and added, "Tell her I'll be out in fifteen minutes. Let me just take a quick shower."

Nonna smiled widely before walking out. I ran my hand over my face, taking a deep breath before I released it then quickly ran off to the showers.

R&I

I felt a slight stung on my knuckles noticing that I cut them from punching. I cussed inwardly as I stepped out to see Gabriella sitting on a bench. I cleared my throat and she looked up, smiling at me widely making feel a bit better. I smiled back and greeted, "Hey Doc."

She laughed, "I'm not a doctor yet."

"I know but I like saying it."

"I like it too." I blushed a bit while Gabriella looked down shyly then looked up at me with our eyes locking. "So what do you want to be then," she asked curiously.

"A police officer well technically a Homicide detective like my Ma. I've always wanted to do it."

Gabriella smiled. "Well _Detective_," a smirk formed on my face, "can you help me with this ticket I got?"

I took the ticket from her. "We are already breaking the law, Gabby," I teased before I gestured her to follow me into the elevator. I pressed the button as we traveled up to the Homicide division floor then stepped off. She looked around before I pushed the door opened with everyone staring at me.

Jane noticed me then looked over my shoulder before she greeted with a small wave. "Hey Gabriella," she greeted.

"Hi Detective Rizzoli," Gabriella greeted back.

I guided Gabriella over to my desk and pulled the chair out before she thanked me. "Let me see if I can get it fixed for you on here," I told her. Suddenly I heard the clearing of throats and I looked up to see Frost, Korsak and Frankie looking at me with curious looks. I looked back at them before I said to Gabriella, "Gabriella Rodriquez, let me introduce to Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak, Detective Barold Frost, and Detective Frankie Rizzoli Jr. They are all work with my Ma and Mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she smiled. I took a seat next to her, typing on the computer while Gabriella peered over my shoulder, "You are good at this."

"The best," Frost voiced.

Gabriella giggled causing me to glance quickly at her. _I wonder if I could make her giggle like that…wait. What? Focus Kris!_ I finally got a beep from the computer and I took the ticket from her hand and tore it up. She gaped while Frankie and Jane gasped in surprise as I stated, "You are clear but just avoid parking illegally next time."

"I promise I won't."

I shut down the computer before Jane raised an eyebrow. "What's up with your hand," she questioned me.

Gabriella looked over at me and took my hand, examining it. "You have a small cut," she informed me.

I pulled my hand away, opening the drawer to pull out a small first aid box. "I just punched the bag a bit too hard that's all. It's just a quick bandage and disinfectant and I'll be fine," I assured her. Gabriella frowned, taking my hand and the first aid box, pulling me down to sit down.

Everyone watch including me as she began to bandage my hand. I flinched slightly at the sting that came before she said softly, "You should be a bit more careful." My expression softened a bit as I looked down shyly.

"Krislyn G. L. Marx being more careful," Korsak laughed.

My head snapped up as I glared at him, "Vince!"

"Krislyn G. L? Kris is not your actual name," Gabriella inquired.

I looked down at her, "Kris is my name. I shortened it a bit that's all and the G. L. stands for my middle name."

"I understand that," Gabriella informed me. She finished bandaging my hand before I removed it slowly from her warm touch. She then stood up from the chair and looked at me, "I better get going."

"Already," I questioned without realizing my voice whined a bit. She nodded and I bit my lower lip before standing up, "You want me to walk you down to the lobby?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Thank you but it's fine. Maybe we can do lunch sometime if you want or dinner even?"

"How about she joins us at the Dirty Robber, Kris," I heard Jane suggested.

I nodded before opening the door for her, "We meet up at this bar/ grill place called the Dirty Robber on Fridays. Would you like to come?" Gabriella gave me a wide smile then caught me off guard as she hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "So that's a yes?" Gabriella nodded before pulling back and walked toward the elevator.

"Also Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"You look nice without your glasses," I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I touched my face realizing that my glasses were not on. I smiled sheepishly then I turned back around to see everyone staring at me with surprise on their faces. "What," I questioned as I placed my glasses on.

"Nothing," they all mumbled before going back to work.

I smiled to myself, leaning back to watch Gabriella enter the elevator with a smile on her face. She glanced up and gave a small wave at me before I waved back.

_Maybe this day wasn't all so bad._

* * *

**Wow, this is over my usual limit but oh well, LOL! What might happen next? Hmm...I don't know yet! Please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc. A little goes a long way and even if it's not for 'Baby Mine' but 'Adventures of Kris Marx', let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So many ideas! Wolfergirl and rzils wanted these two ideas and so I decided to combine the two. Gabriella is not as aggressive but here comes Mama Bear in the name that is Marx!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Getting to know you/ Getting to know all about you/ Getting to like you/ Getting to hope you like me" - Getting to Know You, The King and I by Rogers and Hammerstein**_

* * *

Ch. 9: Getting to Know You

**Jane's POV**

_**Friday**_

Friday couldn't come any quicker. The sad and semi depressed young adult I saw was gone like lightning and in it's place was this _very_ exuberant and happy kid. Maura and I watched as Kris was working then occasionally would get a text message. We, more me than Maura, tried to swipe Kris' phone away from her to see the text messages but Kris was smart for she never left her phone around.

"I just want to know who Kris is texting to," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked over at Frankie, "Have you tried to get a chance to look?"

He shook his head. "She guards it like it was gold," he told me then laughed, "But I don't need to know who she's texting to. It's really obvious." I raised an eyebrow and he gave a knowing look before looking to make sure Kris was not near then leaned it, "It was obviously Gabriella."

"I know that! I just want to know _what _they are talking about."

"You are acting like-"

"Don't," I pointed to him. He chuckled while I frowned, throwing a wad of paper at him before I rubbed my stomach, "Your Uncle Frankie is going to get hurt if he says a certain comment about being like a certain someone."

"Speaking about the kid, are you going to find out the gender?"

I shrugged, "We're not sure yet."

"You should be more nosey about that than Kris! You are just like-"

I threw the paper at him, glaring at him. "You say it and I will tell Ma about how all the wine disappeared during the family reunion when you were sixteen _and _youwere really sick for some unexpected reason."

Frankie frowned, "That's low."

"That'a why you don't compare me."

"What did he do," Kris questioned at the doorway. She looked from Frankie to me then questioned, "Did he just tried to compare you to No-"

I turned, "You say it and you are dead." Kris chuckled loudly before she walked over; checking her watch then looked at her phone. I raised an eyebrow, "You keep looking at that phone like it's going to come alive."

Kris wiggled her nose, "I'm just anxious and you are getting nosey."

"Am not!"

"Are too and I will say it," Kris retorted with a knowing look toward me. I rolled my eyes, turning away and leaned back in the chair just waiting for the evening to arrive.

R&I

We all arrived at the Dirty Robber grabbing a large table for all of us to occupy. Frost, Frankie, and Korsak were already playing darts while Maura, Kris and I stayed at the table. I took a small sip from my water before looking for to see both Maura and Kris sipped their own waters. "You guys don't have to drink water like I do," I told them.

Maura shook her head and retorted, "It's okay, honey. I need to drink a bit more water than wine. It helps keep us hydrated and-"

"I also need it," Kris interjected immediately. She fanned herself a bit and took a huge sip from her water before swallowing. She removed her leather jacket, placing it on the chair she was sitting in then Maura and I watched as Kris stared at the door tapping the table. Though the tapping had a very good beat, I could tell Kris was ready to jump out of her clothes. Never had I seen her look so nervous until now but as the door opened each time, Kris would almost jump out of her chair. I laughed slightly while Kris frowned, "What?"

"Jumpy much, kid," I questioned. Kris gave a sheepish smile while Maura kissed her cheek. I patted her shoulder, "She'll be here."

"I know that...I just hope that she doesn't get lost," Kris confessed.

"Kris, you gave her the directions. She'll get here when she gets here."

"Patience is a virtue," Maura added.

"I lack that," Kris rolled her eyes. She continued to gaze upon the door, watching as several other cops came inside.

I glanced at Maura noticing her gaze was fixed on Kris. "Kris," she voiced softly causing Kris to look at her, "why are you so nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

"Kris..."

Kris sighed running her hand through her hair. "I...I don't want her to suddenly realize that I'm not...that special," I was about to argue before she placed her hand up. "I know you guys think I'm special but I don't know the way she looks at me make me feel like I'm on top of the world. But," she slouched in the seat, "once she gets to know the _true _Kris Marx, scarred and former serial killer's daughter. She might run off after that."

We gave sad looks at Kris before the door opened again. Kris quickly sat up, fixing her clothes before she stood up and walked over to the door. I looked over to see Kris smiling widely at Gabriella who smiled back at her. "She dressed up a bit," Maura whispered into my ear.

I gave a confused look. "Kris or Gabriella," I questioned back.

"Both," Maura smiled. I looked over at Kris finally noticed that Kris was dressed in a dark blue v-neck with her nice black sweater over it. It was consider in the 'Marx standards' of nice and semi formal attire. On the other hand, Gabriella was dressed in a light blue dress with her dark brown hair curled into waves.

Gabriella looked over at us and gave a small wave before we waved back. Kris led her toward the table with Maura greeting her first, "Hello Gabriella."

"Hello Doctor Isles," she greeted back.

"Please call me Maura."

"If I call you Maura, call me Gabby."

Maura nodded while I looked up at her with a smile and told her, "You can call me Jane." Kris smiled brightly at all of us with her pulling the chair out for Gabriella to sit down. I raised an eyebrow but smirked at Kris who sat next to Gabriella. I lifted up the menu and inquired happily, "So Gabby, are you a burger person?"

Gabriella nodded, "I love burgers."

I looked over at Kris, "I like her."

Kris chuckled softly before looking at Gabriella. I finally noticed what Maura noticed for Kris' eyes seemed to say simply, _I like her too._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"I never seen a teenager run after a dog so fast in all my life," Jane laughed causing everyone else to all giggle while Kris was covering her face in embarrassment. Gabriella wanted to get to know more about us then she inquired about Kris. Jane decided it would be fun to tell her some embarrassing stories. I looked over from my wife over to the seat next to Gabriella to see Kris' face on the table but I could still see the tinge of red.

"It was only down Beacon Hill," Kris retorted as she raised her head. "It was not even a bad run and I did end up catching Jo Friday."

"Yes you did," I agreed with her.

"You did sports, did you," Gabriella inquired.

Kris nodded, "Just a little bit."

"It shows."

Kris smiled at the comment with pride on her face then I glanced down to see Kris flex her hand a bit. I then looked down at Jane, seeing the same reflex with her hands. I took Jane's hands into mine, rubbing them softly.

It seemed a peaceful silence went over us with Kris and Gabriella relaxing comfortably. "Kris," we suddenly heard and looked over to see Frankie waving over with pool cues in his hands, "you want to be play?"

"Maybe later," she answered. She then stood up from her chair, "I'm going to get soda."

"I'll come with you," Gabriella told her.

I watched as the two teenagers approached the bar with Kris leaning against the counter and Gabriella stood close to her. "I think Gabriella is smitten with Kris," I whispered over to Jane.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Gabriella and Kris are showing body language that is considered more than friends or even attraction, both-"

"I get it, Maur. But it kind of reminds you of us? I can feel the tension."

I laughed softly and kissed Jane's chin. "Yes, just like us," I agreed with her with a small smile.

"Well looky here, it's Kris Marx," Jane and I looked up to see Kris and Gabriella turning their heads at the sound of her name. Kris' face frowned and she stood up straight as we watched Thompson approach them.

Jane tried to stand up but I stopped her and whispered softly, "I got this."

"Maura…"

"You are not the only one who should be able to protect our family," I told her.

Jane took a moment before she finally nodded. I stood up, walking over to the bar while I watched Thompson leaned a bit toward Kris and said, "She's pretty, Marx."

"Back off, Thompson," Kris simply stated, turning away from him. Gabriella glanced at Thompson before looking back at Kris who mouthed, "Ignore him."

"I'm Detective Norman Thompson," Thompson placed his hand out to Gabriella. She looked at Thompson examining him before she looked back at Kris. Thompson frowned and pulled back his hand while his associates laughed at him. He walked around and stood behind Gabriella causing Kris to become tense as he leaned in, "Come on, you don't want to be with her."

"I prefer her company over yours anytime," she retorted causing Kris to give a small smile.

Thompson gripped the bar tightly while I looked around to see Vince, Frankie and Frost watching intensely. I walked over to them, standing next to Frankie who whispered to me, "Should we go over there?"

I looked over to see Kris staring at us. Our eyes locked before she shook her head, looking down. "Don't do anything. Kris doesn't want you to," I told them.

"Go away, Norman," Kris told him.

Thompson frowned more before he questioned, "How much do you know about Marx, little lady?" Kris' head snapped up at the sound of the words escaping his lips while the guys and I began to walk quickly over. Thompson chuckled, "I guess not that much. Have she told you about why she wears long sleeve shirts most of the time?"

"Shut up."

"Kris, what's going on," Gabriella inquired.

Kris shook her head with me noticing Kris rubbing her right hand vigorously. She was nervous and it seemed that Kris was not going to calm down any time soon. She seemed to be gritting her teeth as Thompson smirked at her then questioned Gabriella, "Do you know Adrian Marx?"

"No," Gabriella told him. "I don't care either so go away. You've done enough."

"Kris was considered a mistake."

I closed my eyes, flinching in pain. Most of the station knew about Kris' story and Adrian Marx. There were many things good about others knowing Kris' back-story. If they were new, they inquired about Kris and when they did, Kris just told them or another officer did. The bad part of it was what Thompson was doing; he was teasing her about her own pain, trying to get a rise out of her.

"I'm going to get him," Frankie gritted his teeth, preparing to storm toward them.

I shook my head, "Not before me."

Kris seemed to look away while Gabriella curiously looked at her. The look was filled with worry as well as actual hurt for Kris was not speaking back to defend herself. "A father's mistake," he spat.

"That's enough, Detective," I told him immediately. I walked over to Kris wrapping my arm around her. She looked up at me with a weary look before she scooted off the stool, walking away. I looked over at Gabriella who was watching Kris walk off. "You better follow her, Gabby," I told her.

Gabriella nodded and began to follow Kris. I looked at Thompson who was smirking at me. "You feel satisfied," I questioned him.

"No, of course not," he replied sarcastically. He then laughed with his friends laughing along with him. Korsak eyed them causing them to be quiet and walk off.

I pressed my lips together with him still laughing. Suddenly I lifted my hand, slapping him across the face. The slap echoed throughout the restaurant with everyone gaping in surprise. I then grabbed his tie, pulling him close while everyone watched. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter _ever_ again," I told him. "You understand?"

He nodded.

"Good," I released his tie, walking away from him. I sat down with Jane who had a surprise look.

"Wow," all she said simply.

"Where's Kris?"

Jane closed her jaw a bit, "She went outside and Gabby followed her." She shook her head and sighed, "Thompson got to her."

"I know. I just hope that Gabriella can help her."

"Me too," Jane agreed, kissing my temple softly.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Kris, wait," I called out to her. However, she continued to walk off in a fast pace and I figured it was what Thompson said. It affected her strongly but I didn't want her to walk off as I shouted, stopping in the sidewalk, "Kris, please stop because what he said was bullshit." At those words, Kris stopped at a lamppost, looking down at her feet. She turned around and sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Not all of it was bullshit," she confessed.

"I don't care. You're my friend and when you're ready to tell me, you can tell me as long you're ready." Kris was silent for a moment and I decided to walk over to her. When I reached her, I took her right hand into mine, feeling the light scar on her hand before I looked down. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

I felt Kris squeeze my hand lightly. I looked up to see that she was looking down at me. She attempted to smile at me before it faded slightly; "Lead the way," she told me in a soft whisper.

I smiled at her softly before I stopped. "We need a cab," I told her.

Kris shook her head and informed, "I have my ride." She led me down the street before we stopped in front of a motorcycle. I watched as she climbed on then held out the helmet toward me. I gazed it cautiously before I heard Kris give a soft laugh causing me to look up at her to see a small smile. "You a bit chicken," Kris teased.

"No, I just…never really had been on a motorcycle before." Kris tossed the helmet to me, making me catching it. I placed it on before I sat behind her and suddenly the engine went on. I jumped in surprise before I felt Kris' hands on mine, bringing my arms to wrap around her waist. "I won't fall off, right," I asked her nervously.

"I promise I won't let you fall. Just hold on."

I blushed slightly before I felt a small jerk causing my grip to wrap tighter around Kris. I placed my head on her back as I felt the motorcycle beginning to move. _Oh my god, _my mind screamed.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Maura, what do you see," I questioned my wife as a majority of us were trying to peer out of the windows.

Maura shrugged, "I cannot tell, Jane and you asking for the tenth time will not help." I huffed loudly while Maura rolled her eyes, "Everyone is right, you are nosey as-"

"Don't say it!"

Maura turned, "You are as nosey and meddling as your mother."

I gaped, "Maura!"

"It's true."

"It is not."

"Sh…"

I gaped, "Did you just shush me?"

Maura glared at me and I just shook my head before I looked back out the window to see Gabriella's hand holding Kris'. They spoke softly before Gabriella began to guide Kris away until stopped. She spoke again before Kris shrugged and gestured the other direction and stopped in front of her motorcycle. "Oh boy, I hope Gabby holds on," I mumbled. Kris started the engine with Gabriella wrapping her arms around Kris. I noticed Kris looking toward the windows before she winked at them. "Kris knows we were spying," I told everyone.

"That kid knows everything," Korsak pointed out. He walked over toward our table and looked at Maura, "I'll make sure Thompson gets a new asshole but you did a good job, Doc."

"Yeah you did, Mama Bear," I told her.

Maura smiled softly, "No one messes with my cub."

"You better believe it."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"So you finally got furniture," I pointed out as I removed her leather jacket, placing it on the coat rack. The apartment looked cozy with a nice light brown sofa with a small coffee table across from the television set in the living room. The walls were painted in a light red color giving a nice warm feeling in the room with several pictures of people on her wall. I then looked over to see her in the kitchen, which had a small bar top.

I watched as she moved around before she looked up at me. I looked away casually as she asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine," I answered before I turned around to look around the living room. Thompson had indeed irritated me but this was beyond the usual irritation. He embarrassed me in front of Gabriella and mentioned Adrian.

_She deserves to know._

_She is going to run._

_How do you know?_

_I know!"_

"Kris," Gabriella called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"What did Thompson mean by mentioning Adrian Marx," she asked, hearing the caution in her voice. I winced at the question and stood silent, feeling my heart throbbing as my ears seemed to throb with my heartbeat. She approached me quietly, handing me the water, which I took a giant sip from the water. The silence was strong before it broke by her voice. Her voice _apologizing,_ "I'm sorry, Kris. I overstepped and we've barely-"

_She deserves to know._

I closed my eyes, placing the water down as I sat down and cut her off, "Adrian Marx was my biological father."

Gabriella's apologies ceased as I looked at her with a tired expression. I took off my glasses, placing them on the table before I gestured for her to sit down. She took a seat with a surprised and concern look causing me to look away slightly. "You deserve to know who you are going to be friends with," I told her quietly.

"As long as _you're _ready. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm pressuring you and-"

"Gabby, stop apologizing because you are not pressuring me. I've been ready for a while to tell people the same old story. It's hard because I'm a monster's creation. Adrian Marx was a monster," I expressed as I flexed my right hand.

"He was your father?"

"Unfortunately and I should start from the beginning and… I should show you this," I told her. I cleared my throat slightly before I removed my sweater over my head and placed it down, revealing my scars running up and down my arms. I closed my eyes at the sound of the gasp that escaped Gabriella's lips.

_She either stays or runs. You are taking a leap of faith here._

I looked up at her to see sad, sympathetic eyes. "How," she whispered, gazing at my scars.

"It started when Adrian left when I was about nine or ten…"

* * *

**Yes, I cut it off right there. I love my little joke with Jane and go Maura! So please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! Also, check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My cliffhanger was awful but please we all know what will happen. In addition, Heaven's Light inspired the whole scene between Kris and Gabriella about Kris' scars. However…Fluff alert!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 & 'Waiting for a Girl like You' is not mine but Foreigners. I recommend that you listen the acoustic with this one.**

* * *

"_**No face as hideous as my face/ Was ever meant for heaven's light/ But suddenly an angel has smiled at me/ And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright/ I dare to dream that she might even care for me/ And as I ring these bells tonight/ My cold dark tower seems so bright/ I swear it must be heaven's light…" - Heaven's Light/ Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame**_

* * *

Ch. 10: Acceptance, Tenderness, Clothes and Foreigner

_She slipped through the door and peered inside to see that Kris was fast asleep. Glasses were peering over her nose causing her to giggle quietly. She removed the glasses off slowly which caused Kris to move slightly, turning a bit. She smiled before she noticed the small scar on Kris' neck._

_All of Kris' pain was gone but it saddened her that this person she grown to be fond of had this happen to her. How can one person take it all? Somehow, Kris could._

_She gave a sad look, running her finger along it gently. Kris let out a low groan before turning back up. She stood up and ran her fingers through Kris' bangs before she leaned down and kissed Kris' forehead. She pulled back, noticing a small smile crossing Kris' face and began to walk back to her room._

_She closed the door and rested against the door before she touched her lower back. It ached slightly like Kris' hand with a good reason. The weather was changing but at least, she wasn't the only one who had a scar._

_However, she could hide hers._

* * *

**Jane's POV- The next morning**

"Kris is not home," Ma inquired as we all in the kitchen. I placed the newspaper down and shook my head while Ma placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "If I knew that Kris was going to be out then I would have not made so many bunny pancakes," she complained.

I rolled my eyes, sipping my orange juice. I then heard the tapping of bare feet entering to see Maura coming in. "You're up early," she pointed out immediately.

"Waiting for Kris to come home," I retorted, kissing her good morning.

She pulled back with complete shock on her face. "Kris didn't come home," she questioned immediately.

"Not yet."

"I'm going to call her." As Maura dialed Kris' number, we suddenly heard the soft sound of Maura's ring tone echoing a bit. She placed the phone down and turned around to hear the door unlock, revealing Kris walking inside. "Did you just get home," Maura inquired in surprise.

"Yup," Kris answered quietly, closing the door. That's when we immediately noticed it; Kris was not wearing her sweater or jacket.

Ma leaned against the counter too. "Where were you, Kris," she asked curiously, noticing Kris' tired expression.

Kris walked over to the sofa, removing the shoes before she laid down. "I was at Gabby's," she answered as she laid back. "She…she didn't run from me or even kick me out." I quickly looked at Maura noticing the surprised expression on her face. Maura walked over while I stood up from my chair, walking with her too. We sat next to Kris to see her gaze looking at her right hand, flexing it more as she continued with a small smile, "She accepted it all…just like that."

"That's wonderful," Maura smiled. She then ran a hand through Kris' hair, which caused her to smile widely.

"It is."

I smiled, _Something happened between the two. _"Are you going to tell us what happened," I inquired in curiosity.

Kris nodded, "I told her everything…"

* * *

**Kris' POV- Last night**

I had finished my story with Gabriella staring at me in complete awe. I closed my eyes, preparing what could happen next with Gabriella. _Will she kick you out or not,_ my mind questioned. The silence was stronger until I spoke softly, "I should go."

I began to stand up before I felt a hand on my wrist causing me to look down to see Gabriella looking up at me. She stood up with our eyes locked before she moved closer to me and hugged me tightly. I tensed for a moment before I hugged her back as I felt a bit of wetness on my shirt. I pulled back a bit to see Gabriella crying and I immediately asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, hugging me again before she whispered quietly, "You _never_ deserved all of this. You are too kind to have all that pain."

"Hey," I wiped her tears away gently, smiling softly. "I'm fine and now things are way better than they were all those years ago." Gabriella nodded while I pulled my right hand away, flexing it again in pain.

Gabriella must have noticed for she took my hand into her hands and began to rub the area softly. "You can sleep here for the night," she told me softly. I nodded but continued to stare as her warm touch relaxed the tension in my hand. She finally pulled away and tucked a hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go and change," Gabriella told me.

I nodded, watching her walk away. As she disappeared, I felt a warm feeling run up my right hand. I took a seat back on the sofa, removing my shoes and placed them under the coffee table. I looked around the room then noticed in the corner that there was a guitar. I smirked as I stood up quietly and walked over to the instrument. I placed it on my knee, tuning it then giving it a strum.

The music echoed for a moment then I played a chord. I smirked at the sound before I placed the guitar down. As I was about to stand back up, I noticed two bare feet then followed it to see Gabriella wearing green baggy pajama pants and white tank top. "I didn't know you could play," she mentioned to me.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I retorted with a small laugh. I watched as she shyly looked away while I took a seat back at the sofa. "I was a musical protégé, just to let you know. I can play piano and guitar, that's it."

Gabriella walked over at sat next to me. "Maybe you can teach me sometime," she wondered. I raised an eyebrow while she casually rested on my shoulder and took my hand again, rubbing before she continued on, "I bought it but I never really got a chance to learn." She looked up at me, "That's if you want to?"

I bit my lower lip before I nodded, "Come by tomorrow. I'll give you the address."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled before she hugged me. She then pulled back and yawned, "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Gabby."

"Goodnight Kris."

I watched as she walked off then I laid back, gazing up at the ceiling. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest while my mind questioned immediately, _What am I feeling?_

* * *

**Jane's POV- Present time**

"It was just different," Kris explained before running her hand through her hair. I could see the goofy smile on Kris' face and I realized that for the first time, this was Kris truly being herself with someone. Kris never opened up her world a lot, not even with her friends or Aaron, and yet, Gabby was different.

Maura smiled at me before she rubbed Kris' shoulder gently. She kissed her temple then inquired, "When is she coming?"

"Around noon. I told her I have to paint my room and she told me that she would like to help," Kris smiled. She then checked her watch, "Speaking of that, I need to eat."

"I have bunny pancakes, Kris," Ma told her. "I made a whole bunch because I thought you were home at first."

"Sorry, Nonna."

I looked over at Maura who looked at back me. I scooted closer and whispered, "Do you know what happened to our kid?"

"Jane, she's right there. I don't know-"

"Maura, I'm talking about Kris willing to have someone come in the house to hear her play. She rarely does that."

"I know," she agreed. She glanced over at Kris, "I think it's a bit of nice distraction for Kris. She's been stress with all of the changes with the baby. Gabriella brings out…I don't know how to describe it."

"Maura Rizzoli- Isles is unsure of a proper word? Hold the presses," I laughed before she pinched me. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a smart ass and the only word I can think about is that she brings out Kris' softness."

"We bring that out right?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, we do but this degree…I never seen it before."

"Something to observe, Doctor?"

Maura smirked, shaking her head. "It's more something for you to eavesdrop and observe. _I _have to go shopping with your mother to grab you clothing," she informed me.

"Aw Maura, do I have- wait, did you said I'm staying here," I asked her as she stood up from the sofa. Maura nodded while I glanced at Ma and Kris who were watching, "You mean you are choosing _my_ clothes while I'm here watching the munchkins."

"Yes Jane."

"What? No way, you are getting me clothes with my Ma."

Ma placed her hands on her hips. "And what's wrong with your mother going with your wife to shop for your new clothes," she questioned. I rolled my eyes while she looked over at Kris, "She complains so much, Kris. Did you know she gave me stretch marks?"

"You had _two_ more kids," I retorted.

"Jane," I looked at Maura, "I'm only going with your mother because you don't like to go shopping. Kris had already done the debate with us a couple days ago."

"You planned this behind my back?"

Kris nodded, "And now we are talking about it in front of you. So it has gone a full circle."

I glared at Kris who gave a sheepish smile. "You are a smart ass," I told her, which caused her to laugh lightly. I looked from Kris to Ma then all the way to Maura. She was smiling at me, making me sigh in defeat. "Fine," I told them, "you win. I'll stay with Kris and supervise the house."

"You can actually do homework…for once," Kris mumbled. I looked at Kris for a moment before I grabbed the newspaper and swatted her in the back of the head. "Ow," she yelped while I laughed.

"Janie, be nice," Ma scolded.

I placed my hands up, "She started it."

"Did not," Kris argued back.

Maura rubbed her temples before stating aloud, "I have a feeling that I will return to a war zone than a house."

R&I

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Ma, get the door," Kris shouted from her room. Once Maura and Ma left, Kris got dressed into jeans and a white shirt to begin painting her room. While she was upstairs, I was downstairs reading the dumb book Maura left me about maternity stuff. My homework is that I should know the definition about Braxton Hicks contractions then I had to start thinking about baby names.

_God, I hope I don't give a horrible name that will haunt them._

I stood up from my chair, placing the book down and walked over toward the door. I opened the door to reveal Gabriella wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a gray jacket over it. In her hand, I noticed a guitar case. "Hey Gabby," I greeted.

"Hi Jane," she smiled at me.

I let her enter the house while I shouted, "Kris, Gabby is here!" Suddenly I heard a loud splash with a small crash then Kris cussing loudly in Latin.

Gabriella giggled while I heard Kris' footsteps approach the top of the staircase. We looked up to see Kris with blue paint all of her shirt. "Hey Gabby," Kris greeted with a sheepish smile. She climbed down while I took the guitar case from Gabriella and placed it by the piano. I watched as Kris' eyes did a complete once over Gabriella before she stated, "You might need to change your shirt. It's been a messing job."

"I'll be fine but I'm going to just place another shirt over it," Gabriella informed.

Kris nodded and gestured to the hallway where Kris' clothes were occupying. She began to walk down the hallway with me immediately noticing Kris' eyes gazing at a particular area. I immediately pinched her arm causing her to jump and snap out of her trance. She glared at me while I smirked at her. "What," she questioned.

"What," I copied. I shook my head and laughed while Kris gave a very confused look. "Oh really, Kris? I am not dumb," I told her.

"I don't know what you are even talking about."

"You were checking her out."

"I was not." I shook my head while Kris rolled her eyes, "We are friends, Ma. So I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure…"

"I'm all set, Kris," Gabriella told her, wearing another white shirt.

"Well, you two enjoy your painting adventures while I complete my homework," I dismissed myself, walking back to the sofa. Gabriella raised an eyebrow while Kris just shook her head and I watched the two walk upstairs, disappearing from my sight. I felt Jo Friday jumped onto the sofa then feeling Bass nudge at my feet. They glanced up at the stairs while I whispered softly, "I should have you guys snoop."

Jo's ears perked up and quickly she jumped off the sofa, running up the staircase. "Go Jo," I cheered before I looked down at the turtle. "Why can't you be as fast as her," I questioned him.

Bass retorted by sinking his head into his shell.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Kris had painted half of the room, leaving with only two sides of the wall left. "So this is going to be your room," I asked Kris.

Kris nodded, "I switched rooms so the baby can be closer to my parents' room. The other agreement was that I get to choose the color of the room."

"Ah, that makes sense," I flicked my brush and suddenly splats of blue paint hit Kris' shirt and a bit on Kris' face. Kris gave a surprised look while I gasped, "Kris, I'm so…" Suddenly a bit of paint hit my shirt causing me to gasp in surprise and Kris to laugh loudly. I smirked, "So that's how you want to play?"

Kris' laughter stop, "You wouldn't…"

"Try me." I soon chased after Kris with the paintbrush, making it an all out war between us. Paint spread on our shirts and jeans with a bit on our hair and faces. But, Kris didn't complain but acted more childish as she finally dropped the brush, wrapping her arms behind me and around my waist, and twirled us around. I laughed loudly before Kris placed me down.

As she placed me down, I slipped on the floor. I was about to fall back until I felt Kris support me and fall down with me. We let out a small laugh before I noticed that Kris was on top of me and Kris must have noticed too for she blushed lightly. "Um…well…you okay," Kris questioned softly.

I nodded, "Yes, good catch."

"I try."

I giggled which caused Kris to give a small smile. I smiled back before I lifted my hand to push a strand of her loose hair behind her ear then rested my arms around her shoulders. We were so close and I felt so comfortable with our bodies touching. Kris opened her mouth for a moment before closing it, taking a moment to think before she spoke "You are-"

"_**KRIS, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS BOOK! IT HAS TOO MUCH MAURA TALK FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND!"**_

"Coming, Ma," Kris shouted back. She looked back at me for a moment, showing the need of trying to complete her sentence. However, before she could do it, Jo Friday came over and licked Kris' face causing her to groan, "Damn it, Jo…no…" I giggled while I placed my arms down as she rolled off me and Jo Friday ran off. She stood up and patted herself down before placing her hand out to me. I took her hand with her pulling me up to stand before she said softly, "I'll go downstairs."

I nodded, glancing at the small blue in my hair. "Do you mind if I shower," I asked her.

"Not at all. You can also borrow some of my clothes too."

I nodded with Kris gently releasing my hand. I walked out while Kris followed after and we went our separate directions.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Okay, once again what are Braxton Hicks contractions, Ma," I heard Kris questioned as I entered the house. I closed the door and Kris peered over the sofa, "Hi Mom."

"Jane still doesn't understand it," I questioned her.

Kris shook her head while Jane moaned, "It's hard to understand. It's a lot of science-y words that I never heard of."

"Jane, you should use a dictionary instead of our protégé daughter," I then looked at Kris, "did you finish painting the room?"

Kris gave an awkward smile, "Well…not quite, you see Gabby and I were and then…it just got messy. She's in the shower and I'm just waiting to practice." She then directed her gaze toward the bag in my hand. Kris smiled widely, "Are those the clothes?"

I nodded while Jane eyed the bag. Kris was about to stand up until Jane stop her, "If anyone is going to see any of those clothes, it's me first." Kris gestured for me to get up and I walked over to the bag. Maura leaned against the counter while I began to pull out some clothes; they were my normal pants with an expanding band, a couple of shirts and god bless my gorgeous doctor, she brought me another Red Sox shirt.

"I hope they are all in approval," she stated with sarcasm laced in her voice.

I leaned over and kissed her lips, whispering my thanks. I could hear Kris chuckle before we heard footsteps and we glanced up to see Gabriella coming down the hallway wearing one of Kris' button shirts with a pair of light jeans. "Hello Maura," Gabriella greeted.

"Hi Gabby. I see you have showered," I pointed out.

She nodded, "Kris and I got into a little war and it got a bit messy. Right Kris?"

I looked over at Kris to see that her jaw was slightly open. She closed her jaw and nodded before saying softly, "You…look…nice in my clothes."

"I hope you don't mind the shirt."

"I don't," Kris answered quickly. She looked away shyly and scratched the back of her neck before she looked back up and patted the seat next to her. "You ready to learn," Kris asked with a smirk.

Gabriella nodded excitedly, "Definitely."

I watched as Gabriella grabbed the guitar and sat down next to Kris. She pulled it out while Kris took it from her hand. "I'm going to tune it and they were going to just practice scales then we'll try to do a song," Kris informed her. Gabriella nodded, moving closer to Kris who began to tune the guitar.

After a couple minutes, I felt Jane wrap her arms around my waist. I leaned back a bit as we continued to watch with Kris showing a couple scales to Gabriella before handing it to her. Gabriella tried to position her fingers but she seemed to have some difficult, _seemed_ for Kris leaned over, taking Gabriella's hand and placed the fingers properly.

For a bit, Kris taught Gabriella simple things before her fingers finally got sore. "I don't know how you can do it," she expressed.

Kris shrugged, "I can just do it."

"Modest too," Gabriella giggled. Kris laughed also until Gabriella stopped and bit her lower lip. "Can…never mind," she shook her head.

"No, what were you going to ask?"

"It's too much to ask."

Kris shook her head, touching Gabriella's hand. "I'll decide that," she informed her.

"Do you mind if you play something for me?"

I quickly looked at Jane who had a surprise look also. Kris _rarely_ did requests and usually it was for TJ who enjoyed Kris' playing the most. I was sure that Kris was going to deny her but Kris seemed to think for a moment until she asked, "On guitar or the piano?"

Gabriella smiled, "Guitar."

"_Holy shit_," Jane mumbled.

"Language," I scolded lightly with my gaze still toward the two teenagers on the sofa.

Kris grabbed the guitar from Gabriella's hands, placing it on her lap. She cracked her knuckles before she turned her body toward Gabriella, facing her. "Um…okay," Kris mumbled softly before a soft tune came out.

Jane chuckled softly, "I know this."

"You do," I questioned. "Who is it?"

"Really Maura? Everyone knows Foreigner but shush…"

I was about to retort before I heard Kris sing softly, _**"So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time…when you love someone…oh when you love someone."**_I noticed Gabriella smiled widely at Kris and moved closer to her as Kris continued to sing but it also seemed Kris was singing _to_ Gabriella, not _for _her.

"_**It feels so right, so warm and true. I need to know if you feel it too…Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? This heart of mine…has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure."**_

"Dance with me, Maura," Jane whispered in my ear.

I looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"The one thing you never experienced in high school is that a lot of people danced to this."

She then pulled me closer as we began to sway together while I heard Kris sing the chorus softly, _**"I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you. A love that will survive. I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life…"**_

Suddenly the music stopped with Kris wincing in slight pain. I pulled back from Jane, preparing to walk over to Kris but stop in mid step when I noticed Gabriella take Kris' hand into hers. "How bad does it hurt," she inquired softly.

Kris shook her head, "It's just sore that's all."

"It was beautiful, Kris," Kris shyly looked down shaking her head. Gabriella cupped her cheek, "I mean it, you…you amaze me. It was beautiful."

I watched as Kris' eyes softened and for the first time, with someone else, I saw Kris' tenderness and compassion. "Thank you," she whispered to her while she continued to watch Gabriella massage the hand. The look Kris was giving was a special look and it was a rare one for it showed that Kris was opening up…more than ever.

* * *

**Oooooo, what's going to happen next? What am I up to? You'll see! Please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc. I love hearing for you and thank you for the support! You make me smile!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A question that a couple of you asked were how old are Kris and Gabby? Kris turned eighteen toward the end of August and prior to the story and Gabriella is seventeen, turning eighteen in December. So that should clear that stuff up and the beginning was an idea given by rzlis. It really helped out of my writer/ sick person block.**

**A/N 2: 60 followers and almost 20 favs! Keep them coming and maybe we'll get to 100 reviews (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Fear can turn to love/ You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster/ This…repulsive carcass that seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly…" - Stranger Than You Dreamt It from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera**_

* * *

Ch. 11: Beauty (s) and the Beast (s)

_**October 12**_

_She felt her arm was asleep. She opened her eyes groggily to notice Gabriella resting on her shoulder. For a moment, she wasn't sure why Gabriella was laying on her shoulder until her memory was slowly coming back._

_For the several days, Kris visited Gabriella whenever she had a chance. She tried her best to let Jane and Maura know that she would be out but it seemed that she would either forget or she would be coming back the next morning with worried looks and a lecture about calling the house and that she was too young to keep staying out all night. Jane and Maura finally put the foot down saying that Kris needed to be back home by midnight._

_No later and no exceptions. If it happened, Kris was a goner and a pregnant Jane Rizzoli pissed at her was not on her agenda._

_She let them know that she was going to surprise Gabriella at the hospital. She wanted to surprise her for Gabriella had officially survived a month in Boston and to everyone's knowledge, Kris and Gabriella became close._

"_Jude, I'm going home," Gabriella announced._

_Judith smirked, "Don't worry about your car. You have a ride."_

"_I do?"_

"_Check it out." Gabriella walked out and smiled at the sight of Kris sitting on her motorcycle. The two had dinner then Kris drove Gabriella back to her apartment which Gabriella invited her inside for a movie._

_They had gotten comfortable with Kris laying on one side of the sofa and Gabriella resting on the other side. Gabriella shivered a bit which Kris noticed, "You cold?"  
_

"_Yeah, the heater hasn't started yet. It's been cold for several nights."_

"_I could check it out if you want?"_

"_You already have done a lot, Kris."_

"_I know but I like to."_

_Gabriella smiled at Kris, scooting closer and taking a bit of Kris' blanket. "You need to share," she teased gently. Kris rolled her eyes while Gabriella slipped underneath and rested against Kris._

_This was the position Kris woke up to see. Kris smiled softly before glancing on at her wristwatch then cussed loudly, "Fuck!"_

"_What," Gabriella grumbled as she turned her head a bit further into her shoulder._

"_I need to go, sweetie," Kris said quickly. She climbed from the sofa, moving toward the door with Gabriella chasing after her. "I'll call you later," Kris told her and without even thinking, Kris kissed her cheek._

_Gabriella blushed and watched Kris run out of the apartment._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I heard the back door opening quietly. I watched Kris attempted to tiptoe through the kitchen before I cleared my throat. Kris jumped and looked over at the sofa, giving a small wave and greeted softly, "Hey Ma."

"Where were you," I questioned.

"Well…you see…I might have fallen asleep at…gee do you know where Mom's at?"

I shook my head and stood up, "You are not getting out of this one. There is no good cop or bad cop. I maybe pregnant but I'm putting the foot down." I walked around the sofa, staring down at Kris and I could see Kris shrinking as I asked again, "Where were you?"

"I fell asleep at Gabby's house," Kris mumbled. I sighed and Kris quickly stepped forward, "It was an accident, Ma and I was going to come home like you and Mom said."

"Kris, I don't care. You broke your word-"

"I didn't-"

"I don't give a damn, Kris. You've done this three nights in a row and I'm telling that you are grounded."

"For how long?"

"As long as I think it's suitable and I think not seeing Gabby will work for a bit."

Kris frowned immediately, "That's not fair."

"I don't care. You are grounded and you won't be driving around on the motorcycle until I tell you that you can."

"What about work and Ga- the others?"

"You either get a ride from me or Mom."

"Mom is going to argue with you," Kris retorted immediately.

I shook my head, "Your Mom will side with me because I rule the house." Kris shook her head in frustration and stormed down the hallway. She slammed the door close and I sighed, rubbing my stomach, "Your sister is being a pain."

* * *

**Maura's POV- October 30**

"I might kill Jane," I heard Kris complained as she entered the lab. I raised an eyebrow at the comment while Kris rolled her eyes, "I mean figuratively, Mom. She's horrible right now."

"It's the hormones," I retorted.

Kris sighed, "Hormones are not supposed to drive me nuts. Ever since she took the keys, I can't get away for a breather and I haven't really seen Gabby except with my fu- freakin' computer or over the phone." She went over toward my desk, scuffling through my paperwork and sighed, "I love her but, _hae dolorem asini." _[She's a pain in the ass]

I quickly looked up, "Kris, I understand that!" Kris gave a small playful smile, still fingering through the papers. I watched this for a couple minutes before I finally placed my scalpel down. "What are you looking for," I questioned her.

Kris looked up, "I'm seeing there is a manual."

"A manual?"

"Yes. Mom, you have to deal with her at home and occasionally here but not me. No, there was no small print where it said, "Jane Rizzoli will experience bitchy-ness and mood swings that swell from her usual grumpiness to extreme." No, it did not say that. So I'm going to ask you a question?"

I leaned against the counter. I crossed my arms over my chest, "That would be?"

"Is there a manual on how to handle a crazy pregnant woman?" I glared at Kris who shook her head, rubbing her forehead.

I stared at her for a moment before I crossed my arms. She noticed this and crossed her arms too. "You are acting immature," I told her.

"I am not," Kris whined.

I placed my hand up, "You need to stop acting childish or I will have you wash the morgue and leave you with Jane." I watched as Kris frowned and placed her hands in her pocket. "It is your choice, Krislyn."

Kris stared at me for a moment. She grabbed three files from my desk then sighed, "I'm going to go finish paperwork then I will sulk at my desk."

"Kris, behave."

"I do behave," Kris assured me before kissing my cheek gently. I eyed her before she gave me a slight smile and walked away.

_Oh boy…_

R&I

"Jane and she have been at each other's throat for a whole week. Jane is driving Kris mental," I explained to Angela in the cafe.

"Nuts," Angela said.

I gave a confused look. "How do nuts pertain to this?" Angela waved her hand gesturing for me to forget. She then handed me my cup of coffee while I sighed, "I don't know what to do with them."

"Maura, honey, I'm going to point something out. Kris emulates both of you but in means of temper, Kris has Jane's temper. They are green eyed monsters."

"Green eyed monsters?"

"They're mad so they turn green like the Incredible Hulk. Both are having issues with Kris throwing a tantrum especially since Jane took her keys away and Jane's hormones are going insane."

"I just wish they could talk to each other and act mature."

Angela gave a small smile, rubbing my shoulder comfortably. "I know, sweetie," she assured me before she kissed my forehead gently, "It will get better."

R&I

"Where the fuck is my paperwork," I heard Jane call out from the bullpen. "Kris, where is my paperwork? It was on my desk five minutes ago."

"How am I supposed to know, Rizzoli? You told me to stay away from your paperwork."

I was about to open the door before I noticed that Frankie, Frost and Korsak were all trying to leave the room. "It's a war zone," Frankie immediately told me.

Korsak nodded in agreement, "You got to talk to them."

"Are you always this cranky before Halloween," Kris suddenly asked.

I winced before I heard Jane retort, "Gee, like I haven't heard that before. What's next? Are you going to call me a cow?"

"Nope. I would rather call you Grumpy because a cow is too low below the belt."

"_How considerate_," I heard the sarcasm dripped from Jane's voice before she stepped out of the room. She almost ran into me before she softened a bit, "Hi Honey."

I crossed my arms and grabbed Jane pulling her back into the bullpen. I looked over to see Kris sitting in her desk before she glanced up to see Jane and I. "You two need to apologize to each other and stop acting like green eyed monsters," I ordered them.

"Green eyed monsters," Jane and Kris both questioned.

"I mean it, you guys have been at each other's throat with you," pointing at Jane, "and your mood swings while you," I pointed at Kris, "are cranky. I understand that you are both frustrated and stressed but both of you love each other. Now I want you to hug each other and apologize for being assholes."

"Maura," Kris and Jane both said in surprise.

I eyed both of them, "Now."

Kris looked up at Jane then stood up, approaching her. "I'm sorry if you're sorry," Kris mumbled softly.

Jane looked down, "You know I love you." Kris nodded before I watched Jane lean over and hugged Kris tightly, "I'm sorry, Kiddo."

"I'm sorry Ma."

_I am glad that this is over…_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"You can go to your break, Miss Rodriquez," my mentor dismissed me.

I nodded, walking down the hallway into the break room to see it empty. It had been about a month since I had seen Kris because she got grounded for staying out late. I felt bad because it was technically my fault that her parents grounded her even though Kris assured me that it wasn't. As punishment, Kris' keys were taken and unfortunately, that meant Kris and I couldn't see each other as much. I looked around and pulled out my phone, going to my contacts to see the picture of Kris that Judith sent me. I bit my lower lip before I dialed the number and waited for a moment until I heard a quick answer of a soft and cheery voice, "_Hey Gabby!"_

"Hey stranger, how are you," I asked as I rested back in my chair.

"_I'm doing okay. Just a bit tired and all but how about you? How's the hospital and everything?"_

I smiled, "It's fine. Judith says hi and is wondering when you are going to be injured again?"

A small chuckle came, _"Such love given to me by my dear Judith. Tell her I miss her too."_

I bit my lower lip, twisting my hair a bit before I inquired, "Anyone else you miss or is it just Judith?"

"_Hm…nope, just Jude."_ I frowned a bit but smiled widely at the sound of the hearty laugh that emulated from Kris before she added, "_I miss you too, Gabby."_

"I miss you, Kris. I'm still feeling bad that I got you in trouble."

"_You didn't get me in trouble. It was on me and anyways…I don't regret it. I enjoy your company."_

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "I enjoy your company too. Maybe I should just come over to your house instead," I informed her.

There was a moment silence and for a second, I thought I went over the line until I heard Kris move a bit and stated softly, _"I would like that. Maybe…you can? You just have to endure Rizzoli- Isles terror."_

"I don't mind."

"_Then drop by around about six tomorrow?"_

"Okay."

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow…and Gabby?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I did miss you and I'm glad to see you tomorrow."_

I smiled widely, "Me too, Kris." We both hang up while I leaned back in my chair in excitement as my thoughts wandered a bit, _Kris just asked you over! But, you guys are friends and that's what friends usually do. It's normal…completely normal…we are just friends._

* * *

**Jane's POV- October 31**

"Up you go TJ," I stated as I lifted my nephew up and placed him on the kitchen counter. He was dressed all up as a knight with a small sword. He swung it lightly before I asked with a small laugh, "Are you going to slay a dragon?"

He nodded, "I'm going to keep you safe like you do, Auntie Jane."

I smiled, kissing his cheek, "Yes you are."

"_**RAWR,**_" I suddenly heard. TJ's little head shot up as he quickly placed the cover of his helmet over his face. He lifted his shield while I placed him down on the ground. He protectively went in front of me before we heard loud stomps coming down the staircase. I chuckled at appearance of Kris wearing a dragon mask and another roar came.

"Stay Auntie Jane," TJ ordered me before he picked up his fake shield and approached the dragon.

The backdoor opened with Ma, Maura, and Tommy all coming in when they noticed the sight. "What's going on," Maura asked with a small giggle.

"You will not get the princess, Sir TJ," Kris informed TJ in a thunderous voice.

"Yes I will," TJ argued before he charged at Kris.

Kris charged at TJ and quickly lifted him up while he laughed loudly. "Kris, be careful," Ma called out to them.

"Leave them be, Ma. TJ loves his playtime with Kris," Tommy told her.

_**KNOCK…KNOCK**_

"The princess is here," TJ shouted immediately, which caused everyone to give curious looks. Kris continued lift TJ over her shoulder before she placed him on the sofa and began to tickle him mercilessly. His giggles became louder while Maura approached the door and opened it.

"Hi Gabby," Maura greeted happily as Gabriella entered the house.

"Hello Maura," she greeted back before waving at Ma and I.

Tommy gave a curious look and leaned over to me, "Who's she?"

"A friend of Kris'."

"_She's_ the one Frankie was mentioning about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he shrugged sheepishly until suddenly the giggles got louder and we all turned to see TJ get off the sofa running over to Gabriella, protectively getting in front of her. Gabriella giggled while Tommy stated immediately, "I guess Kris mentioned her to TJ."

"I'll protect you, Princess," TJ spoke to Gabriella with a small smile. Gabriella giggled while she looked up to see Kris standing back up, lifting her mask and gave a small wink at her. I noticed the exchange before Kris placed the mask back down and was slowly approaching the two. TJ leaned in and stabbed Kris, shouting, "I gotcha!"

"Oh no, I've been slain," Kris gasped before she faked her death on the floor.

"Yay, I win!"

"Won," Maura mumbled.

I playfully glared at Maura while she grinned at me. I then looked back at TJ who lifted up his helmet and stated loudly, "Kris, you right. She's a very pwetty princess."

"Why thank you," Gabriella giggled.

Kris slowly stood up, pulling off her mask bashfully. She tossed it aside before lifting

TJ up from the ground and quietly whispered, "Introduce yourself, bud."

"I'm TJ," TJ happily said to Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabby. Thank you for saving me, Sir TJ."

"You welcome," TJ stated. He then looked over at Tommy, "Daddy, are we going to twick or treat soon?"

Tommy nodded, "We are all set, buddy."

Kris placed TJ down who ran to Tommy who lifted him up. "Bye Kris! Bye Gabby! I'll bring you some candy."

Kris and Gabriella waved back with Tommy and Ma walking out. Maura and I looked at Gabriella and Kris who stood together. "You behave and don't trash the house," I joked with them.

"Yeah because I totally plan a house party," Kris retorted with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes while Maura looped her arm around mine. "Come on, Jane. These two are responsible," Maura assured me. Slowly I let Maura dragged me toward the back door while I watched Kris and Gabriella until we were fully out of the house. I glanced at the window to see Kris shyly looking down before Gabriella quickly hugged her tightly. Kris hugged her back and I noticed Kris' smile. "Kris will make a good sister," Maura whispered softly.

I nodded, "I know that."

_She'll also make a great best friend and maybe even more…_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"You're really close to your cousin," Gabriella pointed out. I gave a small nod with an embarrassing look before she added, "I think it's wonderful. It shows that you will make a great sister."

"Thanks Gabby." I then crouched down while I was going through the rows of movies until I found it, "Ah ha!"

"What?" I showed her the film and she cringed a bit causing me to give a small laugh as I placed the movie in. "I'm not a horror film person," Gabriella confided in me as she sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed softly, "I know, I should be adjusted to the blood and guts but yes, I'm a chicken."

I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I only do this on Halloween. I don't like horror films either but you can't really celebrate Halloween without one scare."

"So we are doing this for the fright."

"Basically."

Gabriella smiled and lifted her feet onto the sofa, relaxing on one side while I reclined on the other.

R&I

As the movie progressed, it became eerier and the scary horror music began. I also noticed that Gabriella and I moved closer to each other while I clenched the sofa tightly. My scared mind was already screaming at one of the characters, _Don't go around the corner…don't go around the corner…don't go. _Suddenly, a loud scream came with an evil laugh and the sound of chainsaw causing Gabriella and I both to jump but ended with Gabriella in my lap and my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Holy shit," Gabriella cussed under her breath. I gave a shocked expression while Gabriella turned her head and asked in confusion, "What?"

"Gabriella Rodriquez, did you just cuss," I teased a bit.

"Yes I did and I'm allowed too. I think I'm scared enough, Kris." I nodded and quickly grabbed the remote to turn the movie off. She released a soft sigh before she noticed our position. "I'm sorry, Kris. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I assured her with a small smile.

Gabriella smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder while I began to flip through the channels. However, my body felt like it was on fire and I was blushing hard, trying my best to hide it. "You know you never told me your middle names," Gabriella informed me. I shook my head trying to avoid it but then I felt her take my hand and gave a pleading look, "Please."

I looked into her eyes and sighed, giving in, "It's Gabriel Leo. It's very…"

"Unique."

"Sure…"

"It is. I wish my middle name was somewhat like that."

"Okay, what's yours?"

"Anna."

"I like it, Gabriella Anna Rodriquez. It is better than Krislyn Gabriel Leo." Gabriella shook her head while I retorted with a small laugh "You are just being nice to me because I'm your best friend." But I didn't feel Gabriella laughing and looked down to see Gabriella looking at me with a serious but kind look. "What," I asked her.

"Am I really your best friend," she quietly asked.

I nodded, "You are."

Gabriella hugged me again and whispered, "I'm glad you're my best friend, Kris and also…I like that you are unique unlike me."

"I can argue that."

"Kris…"

I sat up a bit more with Gabriella's eyes meeting mine. I adjusted my arms around her waist with her wrapping her arms around my torso, hugging me as I whispered back, "You're unique in my eyes and if anyone argues that then they have to take it up with me. That's why you are the princess."

Gabriella lifted her head up from my shoulder and suddenly I felt her lips on my cheek and thanked me softly, "Thank you, Kris." She then pulled back and rested against my shoulder again. My skin felt like it was on fire while I took a small glance at Gabriella who was watching the screen. I bit my lower lip before I kissed the top of her head and looked back at the television screen.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After another movie, which happened to be _the Phantom of the Opera_, I looked up to see that Kris had fallen asleep. I gently pulled her glasses off and placed it on the coffee table before I rested back in Kris' arms. The feel of her holding made me blush and it was the same feeling that I felt when Kris and I first feel asleep together. But, the part I would always remember is that she kissed my cheek and called me 'sweetie'. The feeling it gave me was my heart almost flipping inside my chest.

I looked up at the peaceful look that Kris had before I run my hand against her cheek softly. Her skin felt soft and smooth before I gently kissed it again. "Get some sleep, my sweet prince," I whispered to her.

"Beautiful…princess…safe…mmmmm," Kris mumbled in her sleep. I let out a soft giggle, picking up a blanket and placed it over us, resting my head back on her shoulder, taking in Kris' scent that happened to be a small scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon. I closed my eyes a bit before I felt Kris wrapped her arm around me and I heard Kris mumbled, "Gabby…beautiful."

I smiled inwardly, _You are beautiful too, Kris…so very beautiful._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Kris, Gabby," I called out as we were walking inside the house. Maura quickly placed her hand over my mouth with me glaring at her in annoyance. She gave a sheepish smile while removing her hand off my mouth. "What was that for," I hissed.

Maura pointed and I looked over to see Gabriella and Kris fast asleep on the sofa with Kris sleeping on her back and Gabriella was resting on her shoulder with the blanket over them. I gave a soft smile before I whispered softly, "Happy Halloween Maura."

"Happy Halloween Jane," she then looked down at my stomach. She crouched down and kissed my stomach softly, whispering, "Happy Halloween my baby."

* * *

**Aww…killer fluff. I like the title of the chapter especially with the whole Halloween thing but it's been pointed out that there is mini Rizzles and I love it! I hope you all loved this chapter and look forward the next! Please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! I love reviews! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A new and super long chapter because you guys are awesome. In addition, Ro, first kiss is coming **_**soon**_** but I think everyone will be happy with this.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and 'Soon' from Thumbelina is not mine, just borrowed it.**

* * *

"_**Love is a friendship caught on fire." - Northern Exposure**_

* * *

Ch. 12: Sooner or Later

"_Kris, I want to show you this," I whispered to Kris. She nodded before she moved closer to me on the bed. Never had we been like this and yet this was the most intimate moment they were having. I bit my lower lip, opening my shirt and slid it off. I then turned around and showed my back to reveal a scar that ran down my lower back. I watched, as Kris' face seemed to darken as I quietly explained, "It happened about two years ago…"_

"_Why didn't you show me this earlier," Kris growled._

_I looked away and whispered, "I thought you would judge me but I was wrong and-"_

"_It's ugly…"_

"_Kris…"_

"_This makes a difference and I don't really care about you. I was just using you," Kris said quickly as she stood up. Suddenly her face seemed to morph to another face into another familiar face. A face I haven't seen in two years and thought I would never see again._

_He laughed at me, "No one would love you…you are simply alone."_

_No…No…she cares…she's not him. She's not him!_

R&I

She gasped awake and felt the sweat run down her cheeks. She looked around before she grabbed the pillow next to her, hugging it tightly before she felt tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

"_I love you."_

_My heart pounded against my chest as I felt soft hands, run down my arms. Soft lips were against mine while I wrapped my arms around the waist, pulling them closer. Slowly button by button the shirt was slowly coming off until I was only in my tank top and jeans. "I love you," a soft whisper came to my ear before I looked into their eyes and smiled at them._

"_I love you too…"_

R&I

"Jesus, not again," she groaned, stepping out of the bed. She ran her hands through her hair before she stepped out of the room and walked down the staircase. She entered the kitchen and immediately was surprised at the sight of her mom was there.

"Kris, you okay," Maura asked in worry.

Kris smiled awkwardly but answered, "Weird dream, Mom. That's all."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"I feel fat," I mumbled as I looked down at my baggy shirt that hid the large bump that growing bigger within the months. I rubbed my face tiredly as I looked over to see Kris and Maura sitting in the front of the car. "Why can't my stomach grow smaller instead of becoming bigger," I complained to them.

Maura looked over her shoulder, smiling at me. "Jane sweetie, the baby is supposed to grow bigger. It's also the start of your second trimester," Maura explained to me.

"Thank you, Google and also why do I have to sit in the back?"

Kris glanced over and answered swiftly, "Well, you want to sleep sometimes and so nap time is very convenient in the back. Also the doc said that you need to rest because you are starting to show and soon that kid will kick."

I eyed her, "Thanks Kiddo."

"Anytime Ma and anyways, I'm the one who's going to do the heavy lifting. You can just chill and eat the rest of my peanut butter…"

"I'll buy you another jar, Kris. It's not my fault that the munchkin wants your peanut butter."

"Sure Ma, blame the kid."

R&I

"A little to the left, guys," I directed Kris, Frankie, and Tommy. During our time out, Maura took Kris and me to go shopping for the baby's furniture and the first thing we were going to get was the crib. From the store, it was simple to have it carried to the car because the store clerks placed it in the trunk of the car but now when we brought it home, Kris with the guys had to do the hard work. "A bit more to the right," I told them.

"Oh bloody hell," I heard Kris groan.

"A bit more."

"Can we kill her," Tommy complained.

Kris shook her head, "I like to have the kid out first then we can do murder."

I glared at her, "I wouldn't be complaining, Kris. I don't think _Gabby _would like it." Suddenly the box dropped with Tommy and Frankie losing balance then gained it back while Kris walked around and glared at me. I smirked, as I added, "No fighting in the house." Kris wiggled her nose, eyeing me before she pulled out her pocketknife, cutting the box open. She pulled out the instructions before she released a loud laugh, "What?"

She smirked, handing them to me. "They're in another language," Kris stated.

I glanced down, "It's in Russian." I looked up at Kris, seeing the smirk on her face before I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Oh that's so attractive, Ma."

"It is and I know Gabriella just _adores_ your pouting."

Kris glared at me, opening her mouth to retort before Maura entered the room. "Kris, Gabby is here," she informed her.

Kris pointed at me and gently tapped my stomach. "You are very lucky that you're pregnant and I have company," Kris stated before she walked out. She leaned up and kissed Maura's cheek, walking past her.

Frankie and Tommy placed the crib finally down and wiped the sweat off their foreheads. They released a sigh of relief and followed Kris out to grab a drink while Maura entered the room fully with a suspicious look. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What did you say to Kris," I questioned her.

"I didn't say anything bad. I just teased her about Gabby that's all."

Maura sighed and leaned against the doorway, "I don't know but I think Kris is trying to understand her feelings for Gabriella."

"What's there to understand? Kris likes her."

"Jane, she just broke up with someone and she's confused."

"Confused?"

"Jane, Kris has been having 'weird dreams' lately and she's been showing signs of arou-"

"Stop," I quickly covered her mouth. She frowned and licked my hand causing me to pull away quickly while I stated, "Please don't say that word when it comes to Kris."

Maura sighed, "They're just friends and we are not sure if Gabriella reciprocates. I'm saying that she does show signs but it could be something else."

"Maura, you are kidding me right?"

"What," she questioned back.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Maura's waist. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Maura, I know you don't like to guess but I'm going to break some news to you. There's a pool on when Kris and Gabriella are going together."

"Jane," Maura said in astonishment.

"It's true and I already placed our bet in."

Maura eyed me then shook her head, "You should be ashamed on betting on our daughter's love life."

I bit my lower lip, "Maybe a little bit but not really." Maura shook her head in disbelief while I leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. She looked up at me and I gave a charming smile while she shook her head. "What," I laughed.

"Don't think your Rizzoli charm is going to get you out of this one, Jane Rizzoli- Isles."

"You can't deny me."

Maura smirked, "You are very confident in yourself." I nodded and I leaned over, kissing down her neck again while Maura groaned softly.

I smirked, "Very hard right?"

"Jane…"

"Maura…"

"_**JANIE! MAURA! IT'S TIME TO EAT!"**_ We both pulled back in frustration while Maura giggled lightly and kissed my lips. I sighed but gave a light smile and let Maura guide me out of the room.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I watched as Kris and Gabriella sat next to each other on the sofa. Kris was telling Gabriella a funny story for I could hear the small giggles coming from both of them. I then watched as Gabriella leaned up and kissed Kris' cheek softly causing Kris' smile to expand.

Kris never spoke about why Aaron and she broke up but Jane and I wanted to know badly. I twisted my wedding ring before I took a deep breath. _Time to be a mother,_ I told myself as I stepped away from the counter and walked over to them. "Kris, can I talk with you in the office for a second," I asked her politely.

"Sure, Mom," Kris told me. She stood up, walking off with me toward the office before I closed the door and locked it. She raised an eyebrow as she asked curiously, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I told her.

"I'm waiting for the hives."

"Kris, please sit down," I told her as I sat down. Kris noticed my serious look before she quietly took a seat. I looked at her for a moment and asked softly, "Kris, do you know what love is?"

"Pardon?"

"Kris, do you know what love is?"

"Do we want a scientific explanation," Kris asked back. I eyed her and she bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

"We never really talked about why you broke up with Aaron," I mentioned softly to her. Kris looked down while she began to rub down her arms. I moved closer to her, "You never told us."

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded while Kris sighed, looking at me for a moment before she answered, "He and I grew apart since he told me he loved me. It was already going to be hard to have a long distance relationship but also, I didn't…I didn't…"

I noticed Kris was starting to tear up. I approached her, wiping the tears gently away as I whispered, "You didn't what?"

"I didn't love him back, Mommy," her voice cracked. She looked away, pulling her glasses off while she rubbed her eyes. "It _killed_ me to tell him that I didn't feel the same but I didn't have that feeling in my heart that I loved him," she explained.

"What is love, Kris? What is love to you?"

"Why are you asking me this now, Mommy?"

I bit my lower lip, holding her close. I kissed the top of her head and answered, "I don't want your heart to jump into another relationship and it becomes broken because it's not reciprocated or it won't last. I don't want you to…to…" I didn't want to finish the sentence but I could feel Kris' intense stare on me.

"You don't want to do what?"

I looked at her and sighed. The subject of sex was never a topic we brought up all the time and Kris tried her best to ask questions even in her awkwardness. But, as I looked at her, I finally answered softly, "I don't want you to make a mistake."

"Mom, I won't make a mistake because I want to know what love is before I even…you know…" she let out a frustrated sigh before she stated in a mature tone, "I won't give up my body or soul until I know my heart is in the right hands and I have their heart back in the same fashion. It…it won't be just…sex…it's…"

"Love," I completed her sentence.

R&I

Kris and I emerged after several minutes to collect ourselves. I watched as Kris resumed her seat next to Gabriella who rested her head on Kris' shoulder while I sat next to Jane and did the same. "Have you thought about names yet," Gabriella inquired to us.

Jane laughed, "We've been working on it. We want to be surprised on the baby's gender."

I nodded in agreement, "I believe Kris has a list in her room or was it on your phone?"

"It's both," Kris answered. She pulled out her cell phone before she scrolled down the long list and stated, "We have about ten names for girls and boys. We need to narrow it down."

"I still insist that we go with Bruce," Jane crossed her arms.

I glared at my wife and shook my head. "I am not naming the baby after Batman, Jane. You refused Gustavo and Michelangelo," I told her.

"Because they sound like old people names."

"They are beautiful names, Jane."

"But I don't want to name my kid after a painter or a scientist."

"Well…"

Kris chuckled softly and whispered to Gabriella, "Thanks for releasing the monsters. This has been the epic debate. It's going to take a bit to get them to come back to reality."

"I heard that, Kris Marx," Jane retorted as she threw a pillow at the young adults. "I should just not have you cook the turkey for Thanksgiving."

Kris smirked, "Ma, I've been cooking the turkey since I entered this house. If my memory serves me correctly, you called me in because you nearly killed Mom's kitchen when you two were not together and I was not adopted yet."

"You will never let that go?"

"Nope."

I noticed Jane frowned while I laughed as well as Gabriella and Kris. I looked at Gabriella before I asked, "Gabby, are you celebrating Thanksgiving with family?"

Gabriella's smile faltered a bit and shook her head. "My family and I are not that close," she explained softly. "I might just eat at home."

"I don't think you should do that. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh Maura, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not," I assured her.

Gabriella smiled at me before she stood up to grab a drink of water. I looked at Kris whose eyes were following Gabriella before she looked back at me and mouthed 'Thank you'. I nodded before I looked up at Jane who kissed my lips softly and whispered, "You're amazing."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- Several days later…**

"I loved Thanksgiving with them," I expressed to Judith.

Judith smiled, "Did you have the pumpkin pie Kris made?"

I nodded and I noticed a small smile formed on Judith's face as she placed her t-shirt on. "What," I inquired.

"Oh it's nothing," she assured me. I shrugged and placed my sweater on before I grabbed my bag. We closed our lockers, walking towards the door until Judith asked, "Since you've close lately, how's Jane's pregnancy?"

"She's doing well according to Kris. She went to the appointment and the baby is getting bigger."

"That's good and have you talked with someone about your nightmares?"

"If you mean by, have I told Kris? No, I haven't."

"Girl, I think you should tell Kris about your nightmares," Judith informed as we exited the locker room and began to walk down the hallways of the hospital. I shook my head and suddenly she stopped me, making me look at her. "Gabby, Kris is the expert about nightmares so I would trust her about them."

"Judith, it's not the nightmares that scare me. It's the meaning of them," I informed her. I looked around before I whispered, "I haven't told her about the scar or about _him_."

"Gabby, Kris can be the most understand person but if you keep a secret from her for a certain amount of time, she won't be."

I gave a surprised look, "Just like that?"

"Kris protects her heart and Gabriella, I'm going to tell you that you went past several barriers that so few have gone through."

"Why does she protect her heart?"

Judith shrugged, "I guess so many have broke it that Kris can't take pain."

"I would never hurt her."

"I know that, Gabby. But I'm just saying that you need to be careful or you'll both get hurt." I sighed leaning against the wall before I heard my cell phone ring. Judith smirked slightly, "Speak of the devil. I'll see you soon."

I nodded before I answered the phone, "Hey Kris."

"_Hey, I'm out in the front if you're ready to go_."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." I hung up with Kris and began to walk out, dressed in my casual clothes to see Kris leaning against the Prius. "Where's your motorcycle," I asked her.

Kris gestured to the darken sky. "It looks like it's going to rain and I prefer if you don't get wet," Kris informed me. _Always considerate, _I smiled before she opened the door for me and I slid into the car.

R&I

We arrived at the local restaurant and took a seat immediately at a booth. Kris sat across from me and handed me a menu before she peered into hers. _"Just be careful with both of your hearts_," Judith's words still echoed in my head. I looked at her for a moment before I heard a soft laugh, "Do I have something on my face?" I blushed and shook my head while Kris placed the menu down, "So why are we staring?"

I looked at her with my eyes locking onto her blue eyes. "It's nothing," I told her before I looked back into my menu.

"Evening ladies," we suddenly heard and we glanced up to see a young man looking down at us. He held a country drawl in his voice as he smiled at me then nodded at Kris. "So what are two pretty ladies doing here all by themselves?"

"Trying to enjoy some food," I heard Kris mumbled.

The man seemed to ignore Kris' comment but continued to look at me. "Why don't you leave your friend and I can truly show you some _good_ food," he suggested with a suggestive smile.

"I think she would like to stay here," Kris answered quickly before placing her hand over mine. I glanced over to see Kris' blue eyes had darkened, seeming to stare down the man. Her ears seemed slightly red while her face seemed to be the same shade.

"Listen chick, I'm not talking to you and unless it says that this ass belongs to you."

"Actually this ass _does_ belong to her," I quickly told him. Both Kris and he looked in surprise with his jaw dropping and Kris blushing harshly. I took Kris' hand in mine then kissed her hand, "So if you please excuse us?"

"Um…right," he answered before he walked away in defeat.

I looked back at Kris who still had the surprise look. I pulled my hand away while I shyly said, "I'm sorry he was bothering us and -"

Kris shook her head, "It's fine…um good job."

"Thank you." We both stood silent while Kris picked her water and took a large sip from it. I gave a small laugh, which caused her to look up with a curious look before I said to her, "You are very adorable when you are jealous."

Kris smirked with the blush, which was fading, returning to her face. "I don't get jealous," she retorted. "I'm just a bit protective and also you're not property."

"So my ass isn't yours?"

"No," she laughed softly before she took my hand, lifting it up and giving it a small kiss. I smiled while she smiled back and whispered, "I prefer hearts more." She then released my hand before she excused herself from the table for a moment. As I watched her walk off, I touched my hand softly before moving my hand to my lower back, tracing my scar.

I glanced up at the direction Kris went before I sighed; _Don't keep a secret for too long, Gabriella. You don't want to hurt her because if you do…you won't be able to live with yourself._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Gabriella, it's raining! What are you doing," I laughed loudly as I watched Gabriella step out of the car and started to twirl on the sidewalk by her house.

Gabriella looked at me. "You never danced in the rain, Kris," she asked back.

"Not really."

"You should try!" I watched for a couple more minutes before I stepped out of the car into the rain. She quickly grabbed my hand while I twirled her and I jokingly began to waltz with her. She giggled a bit while I brought her closer to me and dipped her before pulling her back. Her arms wrapped around my neck while I felt my heart pound against my chest again. _Why does my heart keep doing that, _I wondered.

"You're a good dancer," Gabriella complimented.

"Thanks."

Gabriella and I moved closer while we continued to dance to the music in our heads with the rain soaking us. But each step was worth the smiles and giggles I received from Gabriella. But after a few more moments, I finally pulled back and whispered, "Let's get inside and get dried." Gabriella nodded, pulling back and slowly guided me to the apartment.

R&I

"_We sort of figured you wouldn't be home. The storm is really bad,"_ Jane told me.

"Yeah, Gabriella already has a place for me. But I should be home in the morning because we still have that case to handle right?"

"_Yup, Frost and Korsak are still tracking the suspect."_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ma."

"_Love you, Kiddo."_

"Love you too," I reciprocated.

I placed my cell phone down on the coffee table, running my hands over my face and ready to lay down until I heard a soft voice, _"I know there's someone somewhere…who's sure to find me soon."_

_No way, _I quickly stood up, walking toward Gabriella's bedroom. I knocked on the door to see that she was not inside but instead I could still hear the singing, _"After the rain goes there are rainbows…I'll find my rainbow soon_."

_It's beautiful, _I took a seat at the edge of her bed, continuing to listen to it until Gabriella stepped out and walked across her room wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants. Her hair was slightly wet but combed with a small smile gracing her face. _"Soon it won't be just pretend…" _she continued._ "Soon a happy ending…Love, can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song… Sure and strong and soon…"_

_I wish love could hearr me, _I wished inwardly.

My conversation with Maura still ran through my head including what happened at the restaurant. What I told my mother was something I hoped exist because I knew it _didn't_ exist between Aaron and me. My friendship with Gabriella was different from all of the bonds I have made. She made me feel so comfortable and relieved and usually this was a feeling I had with my family only. Not to mention that I keep having those weird dreams that confused me like hell. But it all came back to the question I dreaded, what is love?

_I don't know why she even asked. It was not like Gabriella and I were going to get into a relationship. We were just friends after all but why did I get all defensive when that cowboy tried to flirt with Gabriella? Was I jealous? Friends don't get jealous and I shouldn't keep watching her…right?_

I continued to watch Gabriella as she casually moved toward her mirror. She was humming now with her back facing me. _She's beautiful,_ my mind pointed out. I shook my head and rubbed my temples in confusion. I glanced back up at her and decided to make my presence known. "_Tam simplex et nondum perfectum," _[So simple and yet so perfect] I said softly.

Gabriella jumped and quickly turned to see me. She placed her hand over her heart before she released a small giggle. "You scared me," she expressed to me.

"Sorry." I stood up, walking over to her as I said softly to her, "I'm just here to say good night then I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

"Okay, well…wait, how long have you've been there," she inquired. I gave a slight grin and immediately Gabriella blushed and hid her face, "Oh my god, I must have sounded horrible."

"Not at all. You were…I mean, you sang beautifully," I expressed.

"Really," I nodded and Gabriella looked down shyly. We were quiet for a moment until Gabriella quietly suggested, "You don't have to sleep on the sofa if you don't want to."

"It's fine."

"Kris, I bet your back is misaligned because of it. Why don't you…join me in my bed?"

"Why _Doctor _Rodriquez, I'm not a very easy person to get into bed," I teased a bit.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and instead moved closer to me. Our faces were inches away from each other as she whispered, "I'm not easy either, _Detective_." She pulled back and winked at me before she slipped into the bed. I glanced back at the door then looked back at Gabriella. I bit my lower lip before I sighed and slipped onto the right side of the bed. Gabriella smiled, "Was that so hard?"

"A little."

We faced each other before Gabriella asked softly, "You said something in a different language? What was it?"

"Latin."

"It's beautiful but what did you say?"

I removed my glasses, looking away from her as I lied, "I said that you looked nice."

"Sure," she giggled. I smiled at her before I adjusted the pillow and began to close my eyes. As I slowly began to fall asleep, I suddenly felt Gabriella shift a bit and moved closer to me. I felt her arm wrapped around while she rested her head on my chest. I tensed a bit until she asked softly, "Is this okay?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist slowly and relaxed a bit. I felt a smile form against Gabriella's face causing me to shift my head and looked down at her with Gabriella. She lifted her head up and looked back at me. _Those eyes…god, they're beautiful,_ I thought. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and whispered, "Good night Gabby."

"Good night Kris," I suddenly felt Gabriella's lips gently kiss the scar on my neck before she lowered her head back on my chest, falling asleep. I took in a deep breath then released it before taking one more small glance then closing my eyes.

_You like her._

_We're just friends._

_Yet, you want love to come soon? Kris, face the music because you know that these feelings you've been having is different._

_We're just friends!_

_No, you like her and possibly more than you think. Who do you think you're with in those dreams of yours?_ I opened one of my eyes, looking down at Gabriella's peaceful face and suddenly it hit me like a freight train. _Oh shit, I…I…No way._

_Love came sooner than you think._

* * *

**Epiphany! Everyone cheer but hmmm, what's Gabriella scared about with her scar? When will she tell Kris? What names have the Rizzoli- Isles family decided for the baby? Hmm, the answers will come eventually! Please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! I love reviews as you know! Also check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A reviewer reminded me that this title is call 'Baby Mine'. If you are like me, I use lyrics to help me along and the lyrics to 'Baby Mine' can have a double meaning or at least to me they do. I see this as Kris growing up somewhat then you got the pregnancy. But rest assure, there is a method to my madness for the last several chapters is showing our mini Rizzles being established while we have our very own Rizzles moving forward. The relationship and the baby are changing Kris if you notice. I also warned you that I might have trouble balancing a romance and the pregnancy, so I'm sorry about that!  
**

**But enough of my long speech. I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am!  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Proving I'm a good mother is the one achievement I'm most proud of. It's brought out the best in me." - Sheena Easton**_

* * *

Ch. 13: Prove Yourself

**Jane's POV**

Being pregnant has some restraints and for a good reason which was my safety. After Maura and mine's argument happened, we promised that I would try my best to stay out of trouble. Now at five months, I showed more than anything and I had to change to a whole new wardrobe that involved stretchy pants and bigger shirts. Kris called it the extra large shirt collection while TJ enjoyed it before it became his new set of capes.

I was resting on the bed, going through baby name books before I heard Kris shout, "_**MA, WE GOT A CALL!"**_

I groaned loudly and slid out of the bed. "I can't wear what I'm wearing to work right," I asked as I glanced down at my pajamas. I heard footsteps climbing up the staircase and Kris appeared dress in her black long sleeve and jeans with her leather jacket on. She raised an eyebrow before glancing into the closet then back at me, "I don't think Mom would want you in your pajamas and the guys will mess with you."

"I don't think they want to mess with a pregnant woman," I retorted. Kris smirked but walked into the closet as I continued to speak, "Also they shouldn't mess with when my back is killing me."

"Doc Nicholls told you it would be like that."

"But it fu-"

"Don't cuss, Ma! The baby can hear things now."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Kris as she walked out of the room with a pair of pants and my shirt. I took the clothes from her, removing my clothes and starting to change. "You're as bad as Maura," I commented.

Kris smirked, "I will take that as a compliment. I'm just remembering what the doc said and Mom told you herself. The baby's hearing is developing."

"Do you think we should find out the gender or are we going to keep calling it the baby," I inquired as I began to button my shirt.

"I'll keep calling it the baby."

I eyed her for a moment, "Do you have a guess on the gender?" Kris shook her head but I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, having her support me as we were walking out of the bedroom. "Come on, I know that big brain of yours wants to guess," I pushed.

"Well…I think it might be a girl."

"A girl?"

"I got that feeling in the pit of my gut."

"So do I," I rubbed my stomach. "But then again, it might be indigestion." Kris released a small laugh before I glanced at my watch, "We got to get moving."

"After you," Kris motioned her hand.

I was about to walk out until I looked down to realize that I didn't have my sidearm. I turned around to walk back before I noticed that Kris was holding my sidearm. "Kris, can I have my gun," I placed my hand for it.

Kris raised an eyebrow, "Um…don't you think it's a better idea that _I_ should carry your gun?"

I shook my head while Kris rolled her eyes and handed my gun back. I watched as she began to walk out of the room before I realized something. "Hey, you know that I have an appointment today," I reminded Kris.

"I remember and I'll be able to go."

"Good but come on, we are got a dead body to see."

"Right," Kris nodded. She peered at her phone and raised an eyebrow, "Mom is asking about Rosaline?"

"No."

R&I

"God, it's cold," Kris stated as she placed her beanie on her head. I watched as she pulled out her phone, checking it before placing it back.

I gave a confused look, "What was that about?"

"Just seeing if Gabriella texted me that's all."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. For the last couple of weeks, Maura and I were barely seeing Kris and now it was getting somewhat annoying. Of course, I liked Gabriella but I would also like to have my daughter back. Kris worked on her usual duties but once she was off the clock, she disappeared into the night and most likely, was at Gabriella's."Kris, are you sure that you will be coming to the appointment," I inquired.

"I'm sure, Ma. Now relax please."

_I will…for now._

R&I

"How about Leonardo," Maura inquired while Kris and I sat on the sofa with the autopsy reports.

I shook my head, "Are you talking about Leonardo-"

"The painter, Jane not the teenage mutant whatever."

"Turtle," Kris and I both said together. Kris fingered through the papers even more until I heard her cell phone ring loudly. I rolled my eyes while Kris jumped for her cell phone from the table and quickly walked out of the room. I looked back at Maura and slouched in my chair a bit.

Maura noticed this, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Don't get me wrong about this but I like Gabriella however…I don't like the fact that Kris' whole world is wrapped around her." I noticed a small smirk appeared on Maura's face and I gave a confused face, "What?"

"Jane, you and Kris somewhat share a special bond and I don't think you like that you have to share Kris with someone else."

"Is this your way of saying that I'm jealous?"

"Yes."

I stood up, groaning a bit before I stalked over to my wife. She giggled and turned her chair, facing my stomach and kissed my stomach before I retorted, "First of all, I am not jealous and second of all, Kris can hang out with Gabriella and all but she has to remember that she has a family and a sibling."

She nodded before she asked, "How about Andromeda?"

"No."

"What about Julius?"

"_Et tu Brutus,_" Kris quoted aloud.

I quickly shook my head, "No way."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Where's Kris," Jane rhetorically inquired as we were sitting in the waiting room. I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping that Jane would not ask me the question because I knew exactly where Kris was. I could feel Jane's eyes were on me and I felt Jane turned in her seat. "Maura," I looked up at her from my peripheral vision. I gave an uneasy look before she interrogated, "Where is my daughter?"

"Um…well…"

"Maura, tell me."

I looked up at her and answered quietly, "Kris got caught up with some work." Jane eyed me and I could feel the hives slowly forming on my skin.

"Spill before you hyperventilate next."

"Well…"

"Kris forgot didn't she?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. Gabriella needed to see Kris after the phone call but sweetie, remember Kris is still trying to understand-"

"Maura, save it. Let's just go through the appointment."

I nodded; slipping my hand into Jane's which she squeezed gently. We walked into the room while I took a seat while Jane got on the table. I glanced up at her to see that she was looking down at her cell phone before she shoved it into her jacket pocket. "Jane, you know Kris didn't mean to," I tried to tell her.

"Maur, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay…"

We then heard a knock at the door with Doctor Nicholls walking into the room. "Hello Jane, how are you feeling today," she immediately asked as she took a seat.

"Bitter," Jane answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Is it because of your back or -"

"Let's just say that I was fine until certain issues came up."

"Oh…" Doctor Nicholls glanced at me and I sighed, looking away and glanced at my cell phone. I held it for a moment before Doctor Nicholls cleared her throat, "Well, let's see how your baby looks and maybe you would like to find out the gender?"

I glanced up at Jane who was biting her lower lip before she looked back at me. "It's up to you, honey," I told her softly. Jane glanced down at her phone one more time before she looked back at Doctor Nicholls. The look in her eyes explained how she was feeling and I knew one thing for sure was that Kris was in a lot of trouble.

R&I

We arrived home and immediately Jane noticed that the cruiser was at the house. "Jane," I tried to stop her as we pulled up. Instead, Jane stepped out of the car and marched all the way into the house.

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx," she shouted loudly. A loud crash came and I watched as Kris appeared from upstairs. She looked at Jane with a confused look while Jane sarcastically spat, "Well, look who decides to actually show up."

Kris raised an eyebrow and walked down the staircase, asking, "What are you talking about, Ma?" Jane frowned, walking over to Kris before shoved her hand into her pocket to reveal the photos of the baby. She handed it to Kris forcefully with Kris giving an astonished look. She looked down at her hand and immediately her expression went to a realization. "The appointment," she sighed.

"Now she remembers," Jane sarcastically commented.

"Ma, it slipped my mind. I was getting things done and-"

Jane placed her hand up with Kris stopping. I could see the disappointment in her eyes before she stepped forward. "I get that you have a lot changes happening but you have to remember that your world is more than just Gabby."

"I know that."

"Do you," Jane questioned. She took a seat at the stool while Kris leaned against the doorway near the back door. Jane rubbed her face then began to rub her stomach, "Kris, you have a sibling on the way and you need to learn to draw the line between family and friends. For once, instead of retreating in your head, think of others."

"Jane," I gasped in surprise.

"What," Jane snapped at me. I gave her a disappointed look before I glanced at Kris to see that she seemed unfazed by the comment. Kris looked down at the photo one more time before she placed it in her pocket and began to walk away. "Where are you going," Jane questioned.

"I'm going to my room to think and if Nonna asks about me eating, tell her I ate already," Kris answered quietly. She began to walk up the staircase before she stopped and looked at Jane, "I'm sorry that I broke my promise and disappointed you. I wasn't trying to."

Jane's anger seemed to fade a bit. She stood up and approached the stairs, "Kris…" However, it was already too late, Kris disappeared into her bedroom and she turned around, looking at me. She noticed the disappointed look in my eyes before she sighed, "I know. I was a bit harsh on her."

"I think she's taking it harder because Jane, she knows it's true slightly."

"But I didn't need to rip her a new one. I don't think Kris will forgive me."

"Kris loves you and will forgive you. Just wait for the night to be over."

* * *

_**RING!**_

"_Hey you."_

"_Hey…"_

"_What's wrong? You seem a bit upset."_

"_My Ma chewed me out, that's all. I missed the baby's appointment and-"_

"_Kris, you missed it because of me. I'm so sorry and-"_

"_No, I've been a bit preoccupied. It's been a lot but…can you come over and help me with something?"_

"_Of course…Kris, about the…you know…thank you…"_

"_Um…of course."_

_Kris hung up, placing her phone down on her desk. She looked in her other hand, which held the picture of the baby. "I'll make you proud and I'll prove to them all that I'm there for you," Kris whispered before looking down at her desk, which had her sketchbook and sheet music. She quickly grabbed a pencil from the cup that held all her writing utensils while she touched her lips briefly._

_Vanilla…and the sweet scent of roses._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura and I went to bed with Maura saying good night to Kris. According to her, Kris wished both of us good night and returned to her book. I couldn't sleep because I felt awful for what I said. When looking back now at what I said, I realized that Kris was trying her best to be a good sister and out of frustration and a bit of jealousy, I ripped Kris up for simply missing one appointment when she's been going to _every_ single one.

It just made me feel horrible.

_**Thump...bam..."Shit"...**_

I groggily woke up to the sound of noises emulating from down the hall. I sat up and glanced over to see that Maura was not at her side of the bed. I gave a curious look before I looked at the clock to see that it was only three in the morning. I stepped out of the bed and walked down the hallway before I noticed Maura standing at the doorway to the baby's room. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered tiredly, "What's with the noise and why are you up?"

Maura turned her head slightly and kissed my chin. "I heard the noise," she whispered back. She then looked back into the room, "I followed it and found those two working." I glanced up opening my eyes slowly to see Kris peering over the instruction manual to the crib with Gabriella beside her.

"How long have they've been there?"

"Gabriella came about ten."

A tinge of guilt hit my gut as I asked, "They've been here most of the night?" Maura nodded while I pulled back. Kris took my conversation to heart more than I thought and I felt a bit guilty for being a bit harsh about my behavior. "Do they know we are here," I asked quietly.

Maura shook her head while we heard Kris groaned tiredly. "Kris, go to bed," Gabriella suggested to her.

"I'm fine," Kris assured before giving a tired yawn.

Gabriella gave a small smile at Kris before she wrapped her arms around Kris from behind. I watched as Kris relaxed in Gabriella's embrace and looked up at her. Kris smiled tiredly at her before Gabriella leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You'll be a good sister because you have a good heart," she whispered into her ear.

"You're just saying that cause I'm your friend."

"Kris…"

"Gabriella, I'm worried that if I can disappoint my Ma that I might be able to disappoint the baby," Kris explained. I felt heart drop while Kris continued on, "I'm scared that I'll mess up and I want to be better than my brother. I don't want to be a let down."

Gabriella shook her head. She made Kris look up at her before she whispered softly, "Kris, you will never disappoint the baby. I only have known you for a couple of months and I see that you are a person with a big heart. I see the way you are with your cousin. Kris, you amaze me on how beautiful your soul is and I think your parents will love this."

I looked over at Maura who kissed my hand while I pulled back and slowly entered the room. I glanced around before I noticed the half built crib and next to it was a small rocking chair. I smiled softly and expressed quietly, "It's amazing."

Kris and Gabriella looked up with Gabriella shyly pulling away. Kris stood up and a loud crack suddenly came before Kris greeted quietly, "Hi."

"You were here all night?" Kris nodded and I looked down, "Why?"

"To prove to you that I care about my sibling more than I let on," Kris retorted. She gestured toward the crib, "We're half way done and Gabriella build the chair, giving me a break but I'm sorry and-"

"Kris, I'm sorry. I should have never said what I said." Kris shook her head and immediately hugged me. I hugged her back tightly, holding her close to me while I whispered, "You amaze me still."

"I try." Suddenly I felt a hard jab in my stomach causing Kris to step back in surprise. She glanced at my stomach then back at me before she pointed to my stomach, "Did the baby just-"

I laughed and looked over at Maura who had a surprise look. "The baby just kicked," I stated happily.

R&I

Maura and I suggested that Kris and Gabriella concluded for the night. As Kris walked off to get dress, I approached Gabriella who was sitting at the piano waiting for her. I taped her shoulder with her looking up and I asked softly, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," she answered. I took a seat beside her and she looked down at the sheet music at the piano. "It was my fault that she didn't show up at the appointment," Gabriella explained. She gave a soft smile, "I needed Kris to help me with some landlord issues. I didn't know that she was missing the appointment and I felt so bad, Jane."

"In means of landlord issues?"

I noticed a blush form on Gabriella's face. "The landlord was trying to take me out and I've been refusing for the last several days. I finally needed Kris' help and she told me that I could call her anytime and Kris-"

"Came to the rescue."

"Yes," Gabriella answered.

I chuckled softly then touched Gabriella's hand. "It's okay but I should say thank you to you," I told her.

"For what?"

"For-"

"Okay, enough story time," we glanced up to see Kris wearing a tank top and a pair of BPD sweats. She walked over and kissed my cheek before whispering, "We are going to bed."

Gabriella stood up and I watched as she passed by Kris, touching her hand softly. I smirked a bit until I noticed Gabriella walking upstairs with Kris following. "She's sleeping in your room," I inquired curiously.

"Well, she's not going to be sleeping on the sofa and I don't want to endure it either."

I noticed a blush crawling up Kris' cheeks and I answered simply, "Sure Kiddo." Kris rolled her eyes and continued to walk up the stairs, going to her bedroom. As I watched her disappear, I was thinking about what I was going to thank Gabriella for.

_Thank you for being someone Kris can confide to but now I wondered how Kris got Gabriella out of that situation?_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"I'm exhausted," Kris yawned.

I slid into the bed with Kris resting on her side and away. I giggled a bit before I asked, "What are you doing?"

Kris glanced over her shoulder, "Giving you space." I shook my head and rolled her to her back. I wrapped my around her waist and rested my head on the pillow beside Kris' pillow. Kris gently turned her head with her blue eyes looking down at me as she stated, "I guess not."

"You don't have to especially what you did for me at the apartments." I could see Kris smile before I kissed her cheek softly and pulled back, whispering in her ear, "That's my thank you."

"Um…you're welcome…"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_Louis, I'm telling you again, no thank you. I'm not interested."_

_Louis Baker smirked, leaning against the doorway. I tried to shut the door but he had his foot in the way. "Look Gabriella, just give me one date that's all," he requested._

_I shook my head, "Not interested."_

"_You're not seeing anyone."_

"_How do you know about that," Louis quickly looked over his shoulder and I glanced up to see Kris approaching me. She gave a tentative smile toward me before she looked over at Louis, "Listen, my __**girlfriend**__ said that she wasn't interested." I felt my heart beat against my chest harshly. Louis looked at Kris and Kris gazed back before she approached me and wrapped her arm around my waist._

"_What are you doing," I whispered softly._

_Kris leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Go along with it," she answered._

_Louis raised an eyebrow, "You two are together?"_

"_Yes," we both answered._

_Louise didn't seem to be convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Prove it because I'm not convinced."_

_Kris glanced at me for a moment before I bit my lower lip. "Do I seriously need to prove that this beautiful woman is my girlfriend," Kris argued immediately._

"_Yes."_

_I bit my lower lip before I felt something slip onto my finger. Suddenly Kris lifted up my hand to reveal her ring on my finger. Louis' jaw dropped a bit while Kris stated, "She's with me because I never give my ring for anyone. So if I were you, stop asking my girlfriend out before I kick your ass." Louis swallowed and nodded, slowly walking away while Kris looked back at me._

_I smiled at her while I felt her arms wrapped around my waist. "He's still watching us and I'm running out of ideas," she whispered softly._

_I bit my lower lip, "I have something."_

"_That be-" I quickly leaned up and kissed Kris' lips gently. I pulled back with Kris giving a somewhat surprised look but a smile appeared on her face with Louis walking away in a huff. Kris pulled back with a small blush before she stuttered, "Well…I…um…that works."_

_I nodded in agreement with my cheeks blushing red._

* * *

I glanced over at Kris who was slowly falling asleep. I turned my head, resting my cheek against her shoulder with Kris' left arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over at Kris' lips and pressed my lips together as my thoughts wandered,_ It felt so different but it felt so right, making my feelings with Kris more complicated than before._

_I can't be falling for her,_ my thoughts told me. I looked over at Kris and used my other hand to touch the scar along her jaw line. She smiled sleepily while I took my hand away, touching my scar before I whispered quietly, "I'll tell you soon."

* * *

**I know, not much Kris POV but I think we all needed a lot of Jane and Maura with side of baby and Gabriella. Also do you sense a theme with these names? Also, yes we are close to Gabriella's past so don't worry but I gave you a lovely gift, didn't I? But please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Five different rewrites because I wanted to make sure that it was perfect to my liking. The question we all been waiting for to be answer has come! Also thank you to everyone who gave me ideas on how to approach this **_**important **_**scenario in my story!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**In your arms, I found strength inside me/ And in your eyes, there's a light to guide me/ I would be lost without you/ And all that my heart could ever want has come true." - The Greatest Gift of All by Jim Brickman**_

* * *

Ch. 14: Christmas Gifts Pt. 1

"_So much is happening, Price. I'm going to be an older sister which is crazy because I thought I was going to turn out like Matt but don't worry, Jane and Maura straighten me out. I know you would have scolded me too. The other thing is that…I met someone…I care about her a lot and…it's…wonderful and scary. God, it's so much and at first, I thought I might go nuts but when I think about this time, when everything changed, I think about how lucky I am to have the craziness. I wish you could have met them, Joseph. I think you would have liked them."_

* * *

**Jane's POV: Several days before Christmas Eve**

"Okay, how much paperwork do we have left," I asked Kris who was still typing her latest report.

"Five more," Kris answered without looking up from the computer.

I groaned and placed my head on my desk. "Five? My god, does anyone believe in taking a day's rest anymore," I complained as I felt the baby kicked my stomach in agreement. I groaned and rubbed it gently before I mumbled, "All I want to do now is go home and sleep."

Kris nodded in agreement, "Christmas vacation sounds wonderful but while you rest, I have to shop with Nonna and Mom."

"I share no sympathy." Suddenly I heard the typing on the keyboard stop and I looked up quickly to see Kris with her arms crossed over her chest. I chuckled, "Did you at least get Gabriella a gift?"

"I'm working on it."

"Sure but still, I share no sympathy." She rolled toward me in her chair and eyed me. I smirked at her and questioned, "What?"

Kris smirked back before lowering her head to my stomach and whispered, "Ma is not being nice right now but don't worry, you'll get use to it." I flicked Kris' nose causing her to laugh before she pulled back, turning back toward her computer.

I watched as she turned to resume typing before I looked up to see Korsak and Frost entering the room. "You guys done with your paperwork," I asked them.

Korsak nodded, "I'm all done and soon will be in my house with my dogs."

"Sure Doctor Doolittle," Frost chuckled.

Korsak eyed Frost and retorted, "What will you be doing, _Barold_? Playing with your doll?"

Kris and I laughed while Frost frowned, arguing back, "First of all, it's an action figure and second of all, I plan to enjoy my sofa and plasma television but I know what Kris and Jane are doing."

Kris looked up, "What are we doing, Frost?" Frost smiled and pointed to the new photo that Kris had on her desk. I looked over to see that it was a recent picture of Gabriella and Kris together which Kris developed for her desk with her other photos. Kris gave a confused look, "So what about my photos?"

"Not the photo but we all know that Kris will be with Gabriella at the Christmas party while Jane complains about how much her back hurts and the headaches."

Kris and I both frowned while Korsak and Frost began to laugh. I stuck out my tongue and said, "You will miss me when I'm on maternity leave."

"Sure Janie," Korsak retorted.

"Absolutely Jane."

I looked over at Kris who simply shrugged. "I live with you," Kris informed, "I can't really miss you when I already see you." Suddenly Korsak and Frost burst out laughing again while I pinched Kris' leg immediately causing her to jump and yelped, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Being a smartass."

"Language!"

R&I

"Auntie Jane," we heard TJ shout as Kris and I entered the house. He ran over with Kris lifting him up, hugging him and kissed his cheek before she leaned him over and he kissed my cheek. He giggled a bit before he stated, "We awe decowating."

"I can see that," I laughed. Kris and I looked up, noticing the tinsel was covering a majority house so far from the stairway all the way to the doorway. Kris placed TJ down who ran down the hallway where Jo Friday was barking. "Maura," I called out, "where are you?"

"I'm right here," Maura stated. We both looked over at the fireplace to see Maura hanging stockings up. She smiled at us with Kris and me walking over to look at the decorating. Maura kissed my lips gently before kissing Kris' cheek, "Like what I done?"

Kris and I looked over at the stockings seeing Kris, Maura, and my own hanging from the wall then we noticed a small stocking besides Kris'. Kris let out a small laugh before she pointed to the blank spot on the stocking and stated, "That will be filled soon."

I nodded, rubbing my stomach, "They'll be here for Christmas."

Maura smiled before she turned toward Kris, "Angela wishes to see you and also Gabriella called."

"Ooooo," I teased Kris.

Maura pinched my arm gently and winced while Kris rolled her eyes. She gave me a smirk before she mumbled turning toward the hallway where TJ and Ma were at, "I seriously hope this baby is a girl so they can endure the teasing."

"Whatever Kiddo." I watched as Kris walked down the hallway, disappearing from Maura and my sight before I turned back to Maura who was slowly hyperventilating with hives forming. "Okay, did you get it," I immediately questioned Maura as I sit her down on the sofa.

"I…got…it…," she wheezed.

"Did you lie about Ma calling her down?" Maura shook her head and I laughed gently, "You lied about Gabriella calling?"

"I know your mother will talk her head off-"

"Ear," I corrected.

Maura rolled her eyes, "Your mother can delay her enough but I hid it in a spot Kris would never bother to look in."

"That would be?"

Maura smirked, kissed my lips softly and whispered, "The underwear drawer."

"Sneaky," I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around Maura's waist. Maura's smile widened against my lips before we both felt the baby kick harshly against my stomach. I laughed gently and looked at Maura with a small smile, "Someone wants your attention."

"I think so too."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Kris, do you know if Gabriella has a special Christmas someone," I heard Angela questioned as Kris reappeared with TJ carrying a small box and she was carrying another box. The question nearly caused Kris to slip but regain her posture as she placed the box down and gave a pondering look at Angela. However, Angela simply shrugged and walked over to the living room while she continued on, "I was just wondering because I know a nice young man who is willing to accompany her for the party and…"

"She's single but she's going with me," Kris answered quickly as she placed the box down. She wiped her hands, glanced at her phone then continued on, "But why oh so curious, Nonna?"

"Well, Gabriella is a pretty and sweet girl. I'm just stating that someone like her should unavailable already. Don't you agree?"

I watched as a blush formed on Kris' cheek while she gestured outside in a small stutter, "Um…Um…well, don't you think we should get the Christmas tree now?"

_She likes to deflect like me,_ I laughed inwardly.

R&I

**At the Christmas tree farm…**

"I mean she's single and a soon to be doctor," Angela mentioned again since we left the house.

"Ma," I heard Jane hiss again as she rubbed her forehead. Angela turned around with a surprised look while Jane and I approached her. Jane leaned in an, "What are you doing?"

Angela looked at Jane then looked over at Kris who was led by TJ around. She looked back and questioned back, "What makes you think that I'm doing anything?"

"You're doing the exact same thing that you did to me."

"No, I'm not." Jane crossed her arms over her chest looking at Angela with her 'detective' look before Angela gave in and stated, "She's a bit more obvious than you were, Janie. But at least, I hope it doesn't take a shove by another teenager for her to realize it."

"Hey!"

"We found it," TJ announced.

"Oh wonderful honey," Angela smiled as she walked off toward TJ and Kris. I looked over at Jane who was rolling her eyes, I giggled loudly until I heard a loud shout came, "Don't you dare roll your eyes, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Ma," Jane whined while I laughed. She looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest as she sarcastically stated, "I'm glad you enjoy my pain."

"You know she does it because she loves you."

"I still don't get how she does that."

I smiled, "Jane, you do the same thing with Kris." Jane was ready to rebuttal but I placed my finger over her lips as I stated, "You did it last week, remember or do you have what Kris calls it…what was it? 'Pregnancy brain'?"

* * *

_**Flashback…Last week**_

"_Kris, I need the paperwork," Jane told Kris from her chair. Kris stood next to me during the autopsy in scrubs but once her name was called, she turned toward Jane a bit to listen to both of us._

_She frowned slightly at the request and glanced from the body back to Jane. "I thought you took it from my desk when we were heading here," she sighed as she removed her reading glasses._

_Jane shook her head and gestured toward the other files, "I already had too much."_

"_But the one file is still on my desk?"_

"_Don't be a grump, Kris. You've seen a lot of autopsies and I need this file for it's the pictures from the crime scene." Kris huffed but placed her reading glasses back on. She removed her scrubs, leaving her in her tank top, and began to walk away while she began to mutter quietly. As the muttering continued, Jane suddenly shouted, "Quit complaining in Latin, Kris Gabriel Leo."_

"_How do you do that," Kris shouted from the elevator._

_I looked over at Jane and she smirked immediately. "I'm skilled," Jane boasted._

* * *

Jane released out a small laugh with me joining her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it while I looked over to see Kris talking with one of the workers of the farm. She gestured to TJ who jumped in excitement while the man began to grab the tree. I noticed Kris flexed her right hand then rubbed it with a sudden realization washed over me, "Has Kris been okay?"

"What do you mean," Jane questioned back with worry laced in her voice.

I rubbed her gloved hands and I mumbled softly, "Though it already passed, I just remembered that Kris went to do her annual visit."

For a moment, Jane didn't understand what I meant until she looked toward Kris' direction and noticed her flex her right hand. The realization hit her finally as she quietly said, "Kris visited Price's grave." I nodded and watched as Kris' eyes followed TJ who followed the man carrying the Christmas tree next to Angela. "I remember," Jane informed me, "she took a whole day off to do it and I remembered asking her after the first year why she kept doing it. I didn't want her to go back in that dark place and her explanation still makes me smile."

"What was it?"

"She said that she doesn't want Price forgotten and that though he's gone, he still listens. A perfect answer from Kris."

I nodded with a soft smile before I noticed Kris check her phone, giving a light smile before placing it back. "Your mother is right though," I informed her. Jane gave a curious look while I elaborated, "Kris is showing through her facade."

"You mean she's not making it difficult for Gabriella to get to know her. Yeah, I noticed but I just wish someone would make a move and-."

"Ma, Mom," we looked over to see Kris standing by the car with the Christmas tree slowly being placed on top of the car. "Are you guys coming or am I leaving you guys to find another tree," Kris inquired with an impish smile.

I felt Jane wrapped her arm around my waist as she stated softly, "Come on, let's go before Kris leaves us behind."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Up you go, buddy," I stated to TJ as I lifted up him up to place an ornament on the tree. He let out a little laugh as he placed the ornament before I placed him back down. He retreated to the ornament box before I looked over at Jane and Maura who were placing their own ornaments on the tree. "I'll be back," I informed them.

They both nodded and I disappeared upstairs into my bedroom. I pulled out my key to one of my drawers and unlocked it to reveal a small box. I smiled at it as I picked it up and closed the drawer, returning back downstairs. I approached them and handed the box to Jane who looked at me with a surprised look. "What's this," she asked.

Maura looked over and stated immediately, "Kris, we agreed that you don't open gifts until Christmas."

I shrugged, "It's okay but I want you to have this so we can place it on the tree." Maura and Jane smiled while I watched them begin to open my gift. The wrapping paper fell to the ground and slowly Jane lifted the lid to the box. Immediately Maura gasped while Jane gave a small laugh as they pulled out the glass ornament of a small star.

Jane looked up at me first and asked softly, "How?"

I looked down bashfully and answered, "I asked several favors and owe several weeks of yard work."

"Kris, you didn't have to," Maura started but I shook my head.

"I wanted to especially for the baby. You know…so they can still be part of the celebration."

Both of them smiled and hugged me immediately. They kissed my cheek before I heard my cell phone and TJ answered it, "Hello? Oh hi Gabby!"

"TJ, I would like my phone," I requested. TJ nodded and handed me my phone while I leaned against my parents as I placed the phone against my ear, "Hello Doctor."

"_Hello Detective,_" she giggled into my ear. I felt a grin form on my face as she continued on, _"So, I'm making dinner, do you want to join me or are you still shopping?"_

"I finished my Christmas shopping and I'm officially on vacation so I think I can drop by for dinner. What time do you want me there?"

"_Drop by at seven but I'll be in the shower so just use the key in the flower pot."_

"Okay. Anything else?"

"_You can also keep the key if you like? I don't mind if you do."_

"I'll see you later then," I smiled. I placed my phone down and looked over to see that everyone was looking at me especially Nonna. "What," I questioned immediately.

Nonna shrugged, "Nothing sweetie. Tell Gabriella I say hi, that's all."

I looked at her for a moment, not convinced. But I still nodded, "Uh huh, sure…I'll go with that."

R&I

I approached Gabriella's apartment and leaned over to the flowerpot, pulling the key out. I unlocked the door, entered and I locked it before I called out, "Gabriella, I'm here." I walked further in and placed the key on the counter before I heard the sound of water tapping. I chuckled a bit and took my usual seat on the sofa before I noticed a letter and a case file on the table.

I raised an eyebrow, picking it up. I opened it and immediately my eyes noticed that this was a police report in Colorado approximately two years ago. It didn't have much detail in it but I noticed a case file number. _Should I,_ I wondered as I twisted my medallion nervously.

_It won't hurt. I bet it's nothing._

I pulled out my cell phone, placing it at my ear. "_Detective Frost, Homicide,"_ Frost greeted formally at his desk.

"Hey Frost, it's Kris."

"_Hey Kris, what's up?"_

"You mind if you check a case file for me in Colorado?"

"_Colorado? Any particular reason?"_

"Not really, just going through stuff that's all. It's case file number: 60M835PL967."

I waited a couple minutes, listening to Frost typing on his computer until he stated, _"I got it and Kris, you sure it's not for any particular reason?"_

I gave a worried expression, glancing over my shoulder as I asked quietly, "Barry, what's the case file about?"

"_Kris, it's a car accident."_

I looked down at the letter, reading the first words in the beginning, _Baby…I want you back and need to see you._

"_Kris?"_

I continued to read and mumbled my thanks, closing the phone.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I exited my bedroom, wearing a long sleeve sweater and jeans and noticed Kris was sitting on the sofa in her usual spot. I approached her with a smile on her face, "Hey you." Kris didn't reply and I gave a curious look at her, taking a seat next to her. I touched her hand gently, "You okay?"

"Do you think it's fair that when I show you all my scars that you don't show me yours," Kris suddenly asked with a rasp in her voice.

I paled and noticed immediately that in Kris' hand was the letter. "How much do you know," I asked her quietly.

Kris looked at me, seeing her eyes were dark. "I don't know if I should feel betrayed or hurt because I tell you everything and I basically dropping all of my walls for you but when I ask for it in return, I don't get it and instead I find out that your _boyfriend _wants to see you," Kris gritted through her teeth.

"Kris, you're jumping to conclusions," I scolded her immediately. I could see the hurt in her eyes as I gently scooted closer to her and took her hands into mine. I could tell she wanted to pull away but I held her hands and whispered, "Kris, I don't have a boyfriend because that's my ex who left me a year ago."

Kris glanced up, "How did he get your mailing address?"

"I don't know but most likely, my parents," I shook my head displeased. "Let me please explain."

Kris cautiously looked at me before she leaned forward, rubbing her hands nervously. "What happened," she wondered softly.

I looked up see Kris' blue eyes looking down at me. I looked away as I sighed, "I was in a horrible car accident about a year ago. I was lucky that I only got a scar down my lower back unlike my friend who was driving. It healed and I thought I was going to be fine because I was the most popular person in school and I had someone who loved me…I was accepted into college and this was just a small bump…or so I thought."

"Why didn't you tell me," Kris whispered.

I bit my lower lip, "My boyfriend and I were in a committed relationship and we wanted to wait for each other…when it happened…he left afterwards. It turned out that he never waited for me and he told me afterwards that my scar was hideous…that I was ugly…I was scared that if I told you that…"

"That I would say the same," Kris completed. I nodded with the tears running down my cheeks. Silence took over and I expected Kris to get up and leave me, ending our friendship in that moment before I kept an important secret from her. Instead, I felt Kris' arms wrapped around me and pulling me close to her.

I rested my head against her shoulder, taking in her scent that comforted me. "He broke my heart and I decided to leave it all behind," I explained through my tears. "My family and I weren't close so…it seemed right…I just…when I met you…Kris, you are different from everything I've experienced and I was scared that I would lose you…"

"Gabby…"

"Kris, you mean a lot to me…and I don't want to lose that…the feel of someone understanding me." I looked up to see Kris' eyes and expression softened as I continued on, "I should have never kept it from you but I kept having nightmares about it. I thought…I thought…"

"You thought I would leave…just like him," Kris questioned back, hearing the pain in her voice. I nodded and gently I felt Kris' hand touch her cheek, making me look up at her. I could see the sadness in her eyes as she kissed my forehead softly and whispered, "I never want you to think that you will lose me. No matter what, I will always think you're beautiful."

_The mere thought of her not part of my life now…it hurts… _"How do you know when you never seen it? What if I'm just another pretty face to you until I show you the scar and-"

"Because I know you and I know you are not _just_ a pretty face. You are so much more, Gabriella. Your ex is an idiot to think you're not more than a pretty face and if he comes here, I promise you that it won't be pretty because he was a fool."

"Why?"

"Because…because," Kris blushed a bit. She cleared her throat and answered quietly, "Because if I had a chance with someone like you, I would not let you go." I noticed the honesty in Kris' eyes as I continued to let Kris hold me. I began to pull back a bit and start to lift my sweater up a bit until I felt Kris stop me, "Don't."

I gave a confused look, "You deserve to see it."

Kris shook her head and shamefully looked away. "Not like this when we just argued and I acted like an ass," she stated sadly.

"You weren't…you…felt hurt and I understand."

"But I shouldn't take it out on you…we all have something…and I should have been more open than putting myself first and-"

"Kris, you _never_ put yourself first. We both made mistakes…"

Kris nodded, "I don't want you to show it to me now."

"Then when? When do you think it's the right time?"

"When it feels right to you," Kris answered as she gently rocked me in her arms. I rested my head against her shoulder before she finally decided to lay back on the sofa with me resting against her. She picked up her phone sending a quick text to her parents before she whispered gently in my ear, "Go to sleep, Gabriella."

"Promise you'll be here in the morning," I asked her timidly.

There was silence before Kris finally nodded and whispered, "I promise." I glanced at Kris and through the darkness of the room; I noticed the trails on her cheeks that were left behind from her tears. She took in a deep breath and tightened her grip, "I promise I won't leave you because no matter what…god, no matter what, you're beautiful to me. If you're able to see passed my scars, I should be able to do the same."

I felt a tear go down my cheek as I slowly began to close my eyes with one last thought on my mind, _I hope you still think that when you see it, Kris._

* * *

**There's still a lot more to come but yes, the gift part wasn't really 'gifty' when it came to Gabby but you'll get why it's called Christmas gifts. This is only the first part of the Christmas holiday because we still got the annual Rizzoli- Isles Christmas party and Gabriella's birthday. Also this ex will pop up later on but I love reviews! So please, review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I got very busy but also we reached 100! Oh my god! You guys rock! I think I'm crying.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Christmas gift suggestions: to your enemy, forgiveness. To your opponent, tolerance. To a friend, your heart. To a customer, service. To all, charity. To every child, a good example. To yourself, respect." - Oren Arnold**_

* * *

Ch. 15: Christmas Gifts Pt. 2

"_Everything you love will be mine…"_

_Her eyes immediately snapped open and she was ready to sit up but felt a heavy weight on her chest. She looked over to see Gabriella still sleeping on her chest. She lifted her hand and gently touched Gabriella's cheek before she kissed her forehead. Gabriella opened her eyes a bit to see the soft but tired expression on her friend's face. She ran her hand through Kris' hair before whispered, "Good morning."_

"_Morning," Kris greeted back._

_Though it seemed to be a normal morning for them, Gabriella and Kris both knew it was different but they weren't sure how it was._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**Flashback…two weeks ago**_

"_You want say that again," I interrogated loudly._

_Kris and Frost were standing against the wall with shock expressions. We were trying to find leads and we ended up with a college student who had an attitude. He smirked and gestured to my stomach, "You look like a hippo more than a detective."_

"_He's a goner," Frost mumbled._

"_Oh yeah," Kris agreed before I lunged at him a bit causing him to fall backwards in the chair. Kris quickly touched me with a loud chuckle toward the idiot with me glaring at her. She gave a deer in a headlight look and quickly stated, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at __**him**__."_

"_Sure…"_

"_He's a walrus with his cheeks."_

"_Hey," the kid complained._

"_Shut up," Kris and I both said before Frost raised an eyebrow, giving a warning look to the suspect._

* * *

"Janie, did you hear me," Ma questioned.

I quickly snapped my head over and I shook my head. "Ma, who did you invite," I questioned as Maura and I sat on the sofa while Ma was sitting across from us. Ma looked guilty while I sat up a bit and interrogated, "Ma, who did you invite to _our_ house?"

Ma bit her lower lip. "Well," Ma started out and I immediately placed my head on Maura's shoulder, preparing for what was going to come. Ma rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly Janie, I only invited several of our family members."

"Which ones?"

"Uncle Jerome, Aunt Lucia, Lazlo, Peter, Christina-"

"Ma, that is not several of our family members. I don't think Maura or Kris met half of them and not to mention you have Constance and Charles coming over."

Ma suddenly stood up, "Janie, they are your family and also Maura said it was perfectly fine."

I raised an eyebrow and slowly turned my head to look at my wife. Maura smiled at me innocently while I gritted my teeth a bit, "She did?"

"I swear Janie, you are so-" suddenly we heard the door open with Kris entering the house. Ma quickly turned and smiled, "Oh Kris, I'm glad there's another _thinker_ in the house right now. Aren't you glad that your cousins are coming over?"

"They're not even her cousins but I'm even more surprised that," I looked over at Kris who was still standing at the doorway, "you knew about it." Kris simply shrugged and I gave a curious look while Kris trotted through the kitchen, grabbed one of the peanut butter jars in the refrigerator then took a seat at the piano. I looked over at Maura with a confused look with her standing up. I stood up and I looked over at Ma, pointing at her, "We are not done with this conversation."

Ma rolled her eyes and walked away while I looked back at Kris who was eating a scoop of peanut butter. "Kris, sweetie, are you okay," Maura asked softly.

"I don't know what to give her," Kris stated simply. Maura and I gave questioning looks before Kris placed the peanut butter jar toward the side then looked back at the piano. She taped a couple of keys then looked down at her right hand, flexing it.

I stepped over to her and sat next to her. I took her hand and kissed it before I inquired softly, "What's really bothering you?" Kris glanced at me for a moment then at Maura. Being a detective for a certain amount of years, I've learned to read body language and when reading Kris' body language I noticed that Kris seemed to be holding something back. "Come on, Kiddo," I gently pushed.

Kris looked down at her hands for a moment before she answered, "Gabriella told me she had a scar. I thought I knew her but I realized there's still a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like her family and her not close. They are very distant like her father and mother are divorce and the closest person she has is her stepmother. She's not even close to her older sister. Truthfully, Steve is all she got next to-"

"You," I pointed out.

"It killed me to see her so hurt, Ma. I felt like…like…"

"Like your world shattered into pieces from hearing the pain in her voice," I finished. Kris nodded and I looked at Maura who had a sympathetic look also. Maura left the room leaving Kris and I alone before I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Do you have an idea yet," I inquired.

"Not really. I just want to do something for her…"

I smiled and kissed her temple, "Well, here's some advice from an old pro, try to give something from your heart."

Kris nodded slightly before she smiled, "Thank you, Ma."

"Anytime Kiddo." I then pulled back to observe Kris' piano playing. I smiled a bit before I suddenly remembered something. "_Now,_ about you knowing about certain family members coming," I asked her.

Kris' playing stopped, looked up and gave a sheepish smile, "Well…you see…yeah…I was bribed to keep it on the down low."

"You're going through this hell with me, you know?"

"Yes I do know."

R&I

**Christmas Eve**

Around seven, guests began to come over to the house. Constance and Charles arrived with Kris setting them up at the guesthouse while Maura and I got dressed. I went simple, wearing a red sweater with black pants while Maura went in her usual dressy style, wearing a curve hugging dark green dress. I smiled at her as I looked at her in the mirror; I stepped over and kissed her shoulder gently.

"You look gorgeous," I complimented her.

Maura smiled and turned around, kissing my lips. "Thank you," she told me. We then heard the doorbell ring and I sighed with Maura laughing, "They're family."

"Yes…my _noisy, obnoxious, and not oh so proper_ family…"

"Jane, we just have to endure them for several hours then we can celebrate Christmas…"

"In peace."

Maura rolled her eyes, "With Kris. It would be nice for her to have some peace in her life."

R&I

"Janie girl," shouted Lazlo as he entered the house. He gave me a giant bear hug while I looked at Maura with pleading eyes. She giggled while he pulled back and stated, "Gee, you are pregnant. Who would have thought?"

"Thanks Lazlo," I mumbled. He looked over at Maura and hugged her while I ran my hand through my hair. I walked over to Ma who was in the kitchen talking with Christina as I whispered, "Thanks Ma…"

Christina looked over her false eyelashes and sipped her wine heavily. "Who would have thought dear old Janie would get pregnant," she blurted aloud. She glanced over at Maura who was walking around, greeting like the good host she was and gestured, "I would have thought your wife would be doing the carrying and you do the busy work."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, Christina," I retorted sarcastically. Christina rolled her eyes and walked off, passing me. I rolled my eyes also before I looked up at Ma who was busy with the gingerbread house. I placed my fist under my chin and mumbled, "Gee, I wonder why we invited loud mouth Christina."

Ma frowned and placed her spatula down, "Janie, they're family."

"Who I haven't seen in a while. Kris and TJ don't even know them."

"Oh Janie, you are so frustrating. Can you please stop being a sourpuss and enjoy the holiday because it's a time for family and giving," Ma informed. I suddenly heard a loud giggle and turned to see TJ being lifted up by Frost while the little boy played with Uncle Jerome's little beard. I then looked over to see Maura laughing with Aunt Lucia causing me to smile a bit. "Did I just see a smile," I heard Ma questioned.

"What? No…" I looked over at my Ma with a small smirk. Ma laughed a bit before kissing my cheek causing me to whine a bit, "Ma…"

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I walked around, talking to everyone I could see. Jane's family was indeed unique and I wondered how my parents were cooperating. I looked over to see that Korsak was talking with them with Father laughing a bit. "I hope everything is okay," I informed them as I kissed Mother's cheek.

Mother smiled, "Oh darling, Sergeant Korsak was telling us about his time in the Navy."

Korsak nodded, "Christmas on a ship was very interesting. I remember one time that we approached a palm tree and decorated it with Christmas lights."

Father laughed a bit before he kissed my temple. "This is a wonderful party, sweetheart," he informed me.

"I'm glad that you enjoying it."

"Darling, may I have a word," Mother wondered. I nodded and we walked away from the men over toward the dinning room. She observed the crowed before she looked back and asked, "So I was going to ask you about how Jane is doing?"

I smiled, "She's doing well."

Mother smiled widely, taking a small glance at Jane who was talking with Frost and Frankie. "And the baby and Kris," she wondered.

"So far the baby is doing fine. Jane's proving to be able to handle it pretty well besides the complaining of the back pain and Kris has a new friend to distract her a bit."

"Oh?"

I nodded, "You can say that Kris has a strong fondness for her." Mother raised an eyebrow and I gestured for her to follow me. She followed me over to the counter to where I placed my cell phone at and picked it up. I opened the phone to show Kris and Gabriella sitting together watching last week's baseball game. Kris' arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder with Gabriella resting her head on Kris' shoulder. "That's her," I informed her.

"She's quite beautiful and she's the one who's distracting Kris a bit."

I nodded, "The changes are still a lot for Kris and Gabriella has been helpful."

"A confidant?"

"A major confidant. Kris smiles more and I'm grateful."

"Maura, have you seen Kris," I suddenly heard my father ask.

I looked around, noticing that Kris was not even in the area. _I wonder where she's at_, I wondered as I continued to look until I answered, "I actually don't know."

He pressed his lips together before he stated, "She'll pop up sooner or later, Darling." I nodded and suddenly I heard the door knocked. "I got it," I informed everyone as I walked over to the door. I opened it and smiled to see Gabriella wearing a thick coat and a dark scarf around her neck. "Gabriella, come on in," I told her as I let her inside.

"Merry Christmas," she immediately stated.

"Merry Christmas and here, let me help you with your coat." Gabriella removed and handed her scarf and coat, which I placed in the closet. I then looked over at her to see that she was a pair of dark blue jeans and a white v-neck sweater. "You look very nice," I informed her before I noticed a small red gift in her hand.

Gabriella smiled widely, "Thank you and you look amazing, Maura."

"She always does," I glanced over my shoulder to see Jane approaching. She wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek before she looked over at Gabriella, "Glad you can come join us, Gabby."

"I wouldn't want to miss it especially with Kris mentioning over the phone that there was gingerbread and carols."

"Ah, that's why you're here," Jane pointed out. "You want to see if you can get Kris to perform for the Christmas holidays."

Gabriella nodded, "I like it."

"I also like it," I informed her.

"Speaking of Kris," I looked up at Jane who was looking around before she looked down at me. "Do you know where your daughter's at," Jane inquired.

I looked around with Gabriella doing the same before I answered, "Actually I don't know where she's at." I stepped away from Jane, pulling out my phone and dialed Kris' number.

"_Hello,"_ Kris answered immediately, hearing static in the background.

I gave a confused look and asked, "Kris, sweetie, where are you?"

"_Handling last minute Christmas shopping. Nonna sent me to grab the hot chocolate even though she's going down to Carla Tulci's for Christmas Day."_

"I hope you're close though."

"_I'm pulling up right now. I'll be inside._" I placed the phone down back onto the table and looked over to see Kris entering through the backdoor. "I'm here," she announced as she placed the grocery bags onto the table.

I smiled a bit as Kris kissed my cheek then Jane's and giving a small rub on Jane's stomach. "I was wondering what was taking you so long," I inquired as she removed her beanie and jacket.

"Christmas traffic and an old woman were ready to fight me off."

Jane chuckled, "An old woman? Really, you couldn't you use your charm."

Kris glared at Jane before smirking. "I wouldn't talk Ma because you could have use your breathing exercises when handling that very annoying suspect two weeks ago instead bursting," Kris retorted.

Jane frowned while a couple people laughed. "He was annoying and he called me a hippo."

"But I then called him a walrus. So let's not criticize me about how I handle little old women." Jane tried to pinch Kris but Kris quickly backed away and pointed at her, "Do not touch the cheeks, Ma. I have to look nice for-"

"Kris, you have a guest," I stated, pointing behind her.

Kris raised an eyebrow and immediately turned to see Gabriella who was standing at the side. Kris took a quick glance at her attire before she smiled nervously, "Give me a minute or two."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Take your time."

Kris quickly looked over at me, "I'll be back."

I glanced at Jane and Jane seemed to smirk at Kris' rush to leave the room. "I better go with her," I mouthed to Jane.

Jane nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll go entertain people," she informed.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"So there I was running through snow, chasing after this dude with my partner. He's in this jogging suit and I decided to tackle him," Jane retold.

"What happened next," I inquired while I sat next to Judith and Steve.

Jane laughed, "His pants came off with no boxers on. He was freezing but god, it was ridiculous to book him. People placed snow in my car for a couple days after the arrest."

I let out a loud giggle before I heard Kris' voice, "Did you tell them about the time you and I ran about a mile after a guy?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Kris standing with Maura and I thought for a moment that my jaw was going to drop. She wore a dark pair of jeans with a black sweater with her glasses removed.

A completely different Kris stood before me. I felt Judith elbowed me a bit and let out a small laugh. Jane shook her head and laughed, "Didn't you climb a fence?"

"Three fences and I tore my pants." Kris then looked down at me and smiled, "Hey stranger."

"Hey you," I greeted back as I stood up and hugged her. I looked at her for a moment before I complimented quietly, "You look great."

Kris shook her head, "This is me when snow doesn't pile on top of me."

"And when she fights off old ladies," Jane muttered. Kris gave a soft glare before she shook her head with a soft smile. I laughed a bit more with Kris giving a small laugh with me. Suddenly I watched Jane stand up and announce, "I say we play a game."

"No charades, please because Mom will beat us all."

R&I

The Rizzoli- Isles family was wonderful. They seemed to bring Judith, Steve, and I as if we were like family. I enjoyed every moment and it was different from my family life. As the party was ending, the extended Rizzoli family was leaving the house including Judith and Steve with Mr. and Mrs. Isles returning to the guesthouse. It seemed that it was only the immediate Rizzoli family as well as Jane's coworkers and myself were left.

"It's almost time for presents," I heard Angela announce. I looked around to see that Kris was not even in the room. Angela noticed this and walked over, handing my gift to me as she stated, "I believe Kris is outside. We usually open one gift."

"Thank you," I whispered. I placed a jacket on and walked outside. "Kris," I called out to see Kris sitting on the porch with her leather jacket and her glasses placed on. She looked up and I sat down next to her. "Why are you out here," I asked her quietly.

"Taking in the silence," she answered.

"Oh, should I go?" Kris shook her head and gently pulled me closer. I rested my head on her shoulder before I continued on, "Angela mentioned opening presents."

"Right, we should open one," she told me.

"How about this," I smiled, handing my wrapped gift to her. Kris gave a soft smile, taking the gift. She slowly unwrapped the gift and pulled out the handmade black scarf. She ran her fingers over it while I said softly, "I thought you needed one especially since you don't have one."

Kris chuckled before wrapping around her neck. I helped her adjust it before she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you," she whispered gently. I gave a small smile before I took my gift to unwrap it. As I removed it, I gasped slightly to see a small box.

"Kris..." She smiled. She slowly picked up the small silver heart locket from the box and unhooked it. I touched it gently as it reached around my neck and whispered, "Kris, I can't accept this."

"Sure, you can. I want you to have this." I looked up at Kris before I looked down at the locket. It had small engravings with my initials on it before I opened it to see that it was empty. "I figure you would want to put your picture in there," Kris stated. I felt tears stream down my cheek with Kris wiping them away as she asked, "Do you like it?"

I nodded vigorously. "I love it, Kris," I expressed.

A large grin formed on Kris' face, which cause me to smile back. I scooted a bit closer, cupping her cheeks and leaned up a bit with her leaning down toward me. "Kris! Gabriella! It's movie time," Angela shouted loudly causing Kris to jump.

I blushed as well as Kris. She stood up and placed her hand out for mine, which I took. We held hands as we began to return inside, opening the door to see everyone sitting on the sofa. "Come on, we are about to watch _A Christmas Carol,_" Jane called us from the sofa.

We were about to walk over until Frankie, Jane's brother shouted, "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Gabriella and I glanced up the doorway and immediately, I felt myself grow very small. "Doesn't count unless it's on the-" Suddenly, Jane and Nonna both hit Frankie's shoulders causing him to wince. "That actually hurt," he whined.

"Good," Nonna affirmed.

I took a quick glance at Gabriella who shyly looked down. I bit my lower lip before glancing at Maura who had a raised eyebrow. _Don't chicken out, _my mind told me. I looked back at Gabriella before I whispered, "Gabby..." Gabriella looked up at me and quickly I gave a small peck on her lips before walking over to the sofa and sitting at the edge of the sofa. As I took my seat, I hit Frankie's sore shoulders causing him to wince again and a smirk formed on my face.

Maura and Jane smiled a bit before they looked at Gabriella who blushing madly. "Gabby, take a seat," TJ yawned as he pointed to the seat next to me. She smiled lightly and nodded, taking a seat next to me. TJ suddenly moved into my lap, leaning back while Gabriella laced her fingers with mine.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Night everyone," Angela shouted loudly.

Jane shushed her mother but kissed her goodnight for the evening. She closed the door and turned back around to look at me as I smiled at her. I fingered my new heart pendant she gave me while I walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder as she sighed, "I'm tired."

"So am I," I told her. I kissed the side of her head before I glanced back to see Kris sleeping on the sofa with Gabriella asleep on her shoulder.

Jane chuckled softly and walked over to place the blanket over them. "Party animals," Jane mumbled as she walked back to me. Jane smiled and kissed my lips gently, whispering to me gently, "Merry Christmas Maura."

"Merry Christmas Jane."

* * *

**Done! Finally! Please review, PM, comment, etc! Love to hear from you! Also check out the last chapter of 'Adventures of Kris Marx'.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Slow burn but we are getting close to the point that everyone wants. But guys, I know you want it and I want it too but give me a little bit more and you'll be happy! Now this is more focus on Gabriella a bit but you know there's method to my madness. Also I just wanted to bring some crime for a moment because I miss it (a little), bonding time, and also a couple of surprises.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Life is full of surprises." - John Major**_

* * *

Ch. 16: Birthday Surprises

"_We got one coming in!"_

"_Gunshot wounds and her pulse and BP keep dropping."_

"_We need to continue the pressure on the wounds."_

"_We're losing her!"_

"_Come on, don't go."_

"_We lost pulse! Start CPR!"_

"_We already started but it's not good, we lost her."_

"_No…"_

"_Miss Rodriquez, call it."_

"_Gabby, you have to call it."_

"_Time…of death…12: 01 pm."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"I don't think this is necessary," Kris commented as I placed the last bit of padding. I looked at her then patted her helmet causing her to flinch. She looked up at me and asked, "Again, why am I doing this?"

"Not my idea," I informed her as I turned around grabbing a suitcase and handing it to her.

She looked down at her hand and picked up the other one. As she raised her arms a bit, she groaned, "Ma, I get that we are getting close to the due date but, do I really need to practice the exit plan?"

"I think you should, Kris," Maura informed her as she entered Kris' bedroom. She approached Kris, adjusting the helmet as she explained, "You will be able to stay with Jane once in a while when she's on maternity leave."

"But is this necessary?"

"I like for you to be prepare just in case Jane's water breaks while I'm gone. Also it helps that Gabriella is in the medical field and you know things too."

"The suitcase?"

"Just to see if you'll be able to carrying it."

"Okay…and the padding?"

"Kris, sweetie, you fell down the stairs and broke your leg."

Kris frowned at Maura's comment while I laughed. _Here we go again_, I immediately thought as Kris stood up with the heavy suitcases and stated with a pout, "Bass tripped me. That was not my fault whatsoever."

"Of course, Kris," Maura giggled as she kissed Kris' cheek. Kris' pout curved to a small smile. I laughed inwardly knowing that Maura had Kris wrapped around her finger. "Now Kris, can you please try this for me," Maura asked again while batting her eyes.

Kris looked at Maura, wiggling her nose. Maura sighed and I decided to intervene as I went over to Kris and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Kris, are you a chicken or are you worried that you actually can't do it," I tried.

A laugh erupted from Kris' lips and she waved her finger at me. "Nice try but that won't work," Kris informed me.

"Kris, can you just do this one time and I promise you will not have to do it again," Maura asked one more time. Kris looked at Maura for a moment before Kris rolled her eyes and gave a defeat sigh as she buckled her helmet on. I smiled while Maura kissed Kris' cheek again and quickly pulled out her cell phone.

Kris stood up, adjusting all the padding and the helmet. "Okay what's the goal," Kris asked as she lifted up the heavy suitcase onto the bed.

"Run down the staircase and make it to the car," Maura informed her. Kris nodded as Maura looked down at the stopwatch, "Ready…" I watched as Kris fixed her helmet, "Set…" She then removed her glasses tossing them aside causing Maura and I to smirk. "Go," Maura announced as she started the stopwatch.

Suddenly Kris bolted out of the room. I walked over to the door while Maura and I listened to the footsteps that hit the hardwood floor. I glanced over my shoulder, looking at Maura who was gazing at her cell phone. "I can't believe you are letting her run on the hardwood floors," I pointed out.

"It's for scientific reasons."

I smirked, "We'll go with that, Maura."

"Be careful with that smirk, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

I squinted and immediately walked over, poking Maura's sides causing her to giggle a bit. "I hate it when you say my middle name," I whispered against her ear. She smiled as she turned around while I glared at her playfully.

"You love it," Maura stated back with a playful smile.

"Almost…there," we suddenly heard as Kris reached the doorway breathing heavily. She dropped the bag and slid down onto the floor laying down as she gasped, "Time…" Maura glanced down at her phone then looked up at me with wide eyes. Kris opened one of her eyes tiredly and sat up on her elbows, "Mom, what was my time?"

"Um…well…sorry, sweetie I didn't get the time," Maura sheepishly said.

I heard a loud groan came out before Kris mumbled, "I have to do it again? Don't I?"

"Well…"

Suddenly all Maura and my phone began to ring causing Kris to let out a sigh of relief. I laughed a bit before I pulled out my phone to answer it, "Rizzoli."

"_Jane, we got a bad one,"_ Frost informed I heard Kris' phone ring and she groaned, crawling slowly over to the phone. I laughed a bit before I heard Frost say again, _"Jane?"_

"Sorry Frost," I apologized. I leaned against the counter while I rubbed my stomach gently feeling the baby kicking intensely while I asked, "How bad are we talking about?"

"_Well, Frankie and I are at the crime scene. It seems the victim was shot twice before her car crashed into a light pole. EMTs came and she was good but critical on the way to the ER at BCU until they began to wheel her in. Her pulse dropped and then they lost her."_

"Damn," I cussed quietly. "So the body is at the hospital?"

"_Yup, Korsak is on his way right now. We'll see you soon."_

I hung up and glanced over to see Maura still on the phone, confirming a couple more things. Then I looked over at Kris who held an intense look and was quickly trying to get out of the padding. "Okay Jude, thanks for letting me know," she stated before hanging up. She stood up and asked, "Are you going to the hospital to see the body?"

"Yeah, of course. Why are you asking?"

Kris frowned slightly, "Gabriella was the one who called it."

My eyes widened, "First one?"

"Yeah and on her birthday too." Kris shook her head and walked out of the room. Suddenly I heard a loud thud and I peered out with Maura to see Kris laying on her stomach. I tried to cover my laugh as I heard her cuss, "Damn it, Bass. You're as bad as Jo Friday! Thank God, I'm still wearing padding."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

We entered the hospital with Jane and Kris walking beside me. When we reached the front desk, we saw Korsak standing with Judith talking to him. "Hello Sergeant, Judith," I greeted.

"Hey Doc," Korsak greeted before he pointed over his shoulder and mentioned, "the body is in the back and I'm going to let you know that it's pretty bloody."

"Any news from Frankie and Frost," Jane inquired as Korsak began to lead us to the body.

Korsak shook his head, "They are still searching the scene for some shell casings. But the gunshots came through the windshield."

"Like a sniper," Kris inquired.

"Possibly."

Kris nodded and looked around the hallways with Jane and me knowing that she was looking for Gabriella. We then all entered a room to see a body laying on a gurney covered in blood. "Damn," Kris cussed as she approached the body with Jane and I, I opened my bag while Kris stated, pointing at the wounds in the chest, "Now those are kill shots."

"Kris, you know how I feel about guessing," I scolded lightly.

"Maura, you have to admit it that those gunshots kill her or at least the-"

"Blood lose," Kris completed. I glanced up and immediately I noticed a strong gaze in Kris' eyes. I looked back at the body for a moment and then I realized that Kris' stare was one when she was thinking about something.

_Or remembering,_ my mind completed. "Kris, are you okay," I inquired gently as I pulled off my gloves.

Kris broke her gaze and shrugged it, "Memories."

I glanced at Jane who noticed this too. She walked over and touched Kris' shoulder causing Kris to look up at her. "How about you go find Gabriella while we handle this," Jane suggested. Kris nodded, taking one more glance at the body before leaving the room. Jane looked back at the body then looked at Korsak, "Check in with Frost and Frankie and find out what happen. If it's a sniper, I want to find out if it's not random or not."

He nodded, walking off but as he walked off, I can feel my worry starting to bubble up a bit. "Jane," I called quietly causing her to look at me. She noticed the expression and walked over to me with me cupping her cheeks. "You find who did this and be safe," I expressed before I hugged her.

Jane nodded and kissed the top of my head, I will and I love you."

"I love you too."

R&I

As Jane stepped out of the room, I looked over to see Judith at the nurse's station. I walked over to her and greeted her immediately, "Hello Judith."

Judith looked from the computer and greeted back, "Hey Doctor Isles, you going to leave right now?"

"Soon but do you know where Kris is at," I inquired. Judith gave a sad expression before I stated, "She's with Gabriella."

Judith nodded, "Yeah and Doc, it wasn't pretty. Three doctors and two nurses trying to keep that girl alive and we lost the pulse. The worse part is that today's Gabby's birthday."

"That is horrible."

"I think they're in the break room if you want to go grab Kris."

"I would like that and I have the body being transported. I would like to start the autopsy immediately."

"Of course," Judith agreed before she gestured for me to follow. As we approached the break room, I could hear quiet sobbing and a soft comforting voice. Judith stepped away while I pushed the door slightly open to see Kris holding Gabriella who was still wearing blood covered scrubs.

"It's okay, Gabby," Kris whispered softly. She kissed the top of her head before continuing on, "It's going to be okay."

Gabriella shook her head and looked up with sadness in her eyes, "I could have done more."

"Gabriella, you done all you can."

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow at the comment, knowing that Kris told Gabriella everything or Kris left out certain details.

"You'd be surprise how much I know," Kris retorted.

"I'm sorry, Kris. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay."

I took in a deep breath and pushed the door opened, entering the room. I gently touched Kris' shoulder with her looking up at me. "Sweetie, how about I take Gabriella to get washed down while you go with your Ma," I suggested to her. Kris gazed at me for a moment before she finally stood up.

She touched Gabriella's shoulder gently while looking back at me. She kissed my cheek then kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "I'll see you in a moment," she whispered to me before she left the room.

I looked down at Gabriella and gently took her hand into mine. "Come with me, Gabriella. We need to wash you off," I told her. Gabriella nodded and stood with me guiding her to the bathroom. I left the room for a second to grab a new pair of scrubs then returned to see Gabriella still washing her hands.

"I don't know how you or anyone else can handle it," she expressed softly. I gave a sympathetic smile, remembering the first time I observed a death when I did my rounds during college. For some, they can handle it and for others, they can't.

I approached her, touching her hands causing her to look up. I glanced at her hands before I began to speak, "Kris did this before when Price died." She gave a curious look before I washed the last bit of blood before I grabbed a paper towel and helped her dried her hands, "She's seen a lot of things and some of it, I know she hasn't told you."

"She does that a lot, does she?"

"Yes but she does it because that darkness doesn't run her world."

"I just wish I could have done more, Maura. It-"

"It was enough, Gabriella," I clasped my hands over hers. I noticed a tear run down her cheek and gently I wiped it away, "We can't save them all but all we can do now is for you to move on and continue your job while we find who did this to her."

Gabriella nodded with me handing the scrubs to her. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead before she began to walk away to a stall. However, she stopped and turned, "Thank you, Maura. I kind of wish I had a mom like you."

I gave her a small smile before I walked out to join Jane and Kris back at the cruiser. "She's okay," Kris asked as I stepped in.

I looked over her shoulder and replied immediately, "Of course, give her some time."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_She'll be okay…focus on the case then you can call her._ I glanced at the photo and picked it up, looking down at the victim. _Why,_ I wondered.

"Come on, Kris. You must know what the baby's gender is," Frankie whispered to me as I placed one of the crime scene photos on the crime scene board, breaking my train of thought. I glanced at him and gave a shrug before he groaned, "You're withholding info."

"I am not and remember I made a bet too," I whispered back. I looked around, making sure Jane or Maura were not in the area before I added, "I bet about a fifty dollars as well as a season's pass of _my_ Celtics. So you will have to deal with the waiting like me."

"Kris, the pool increased a bit."

"How much is a bit? I thought this was only among our gang," I hissed as I glanced back at him. He shook his head and I gave an unease expression before he slid a paper onto my desk. I picked the paper up and my jaw dropped slightly before I muttered, "That's about two zeros more than last time I saw this."

Frankie nodded, "Yup but back to the case…" he tilted his head causing me to see Jane approaching quickly. I nodded and turned back to the board as Frankie hid the sheet and stated, "It seems that the shooting was random."

"Too random to say the least," I pointed out when Jane entered the room. "This guy had a good shot and it was an impressive shot especially since he was able to hit a moving target," I added.

Jane stood beside me and sighed, "I don't know how anyone can shoot like that."

"I can," I stated casually. I turned back to my desk and looked up to see Frankie and Jane looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What," I questioned them.

Jane smirked, "Aren't we all so casual, Ms. Marx."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"But why is it random? Why her instead the people in the streets?"

"Shits and giggles maybe. You've seen this more than I have, why does a random shooting happen?"

"The area and sometimes, people just do it."

"Truthfully, you got to find the trajectory of that bullet to know where his nest is at and the rest is you guys."

"Guys," we turned to see Frost at the doorway. He was breathing heavily as he stated softly, "We …we got another one." I glanced at Jane who grabbed her badge and sidearm while I grabbed my own ID, _This is going to be long day._

R&I

"We located his nest," Korsak mentioned to Jane. I glanced from the body of the John Doe, who was shot in the chest, to them. "We got a witness who noticed a shine from the rooftop over there," he pointed to the top of a building.

"Lovely," I mumbled.

Jane looked at me then at Frost and Frankie. "You two check it out while we stay here and see if we can find anything," she ordered.

"Oh fuck," Korsak cussed quietly. "The media's here."

Suddenly they looked at me and I gave a confused look, "What?"

"Go handle them, Kris."

"But why me?"

"Because Cavanaugh wants you too."

I scowled at her then rolled my eyes, "That's BS but whatever. I got to make a call first."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

_"Ms. Rodriquez, call it." Nothing but blood...so much blood.  
_

"Hey Gabby, look who's on the news," I heard Judith call out, snapping from my thoughts. I glanced up from my copy of _The Works of Lord Byron_ before I noticed that a news team was in front of a crime scene. I took a better look to see that in the background were Jane and the detectives.

"It's Detective Rizzoli," I stated softly as I stood up and moved closer to the TV.

Judith smirked, "Not only Jane and Maura." I gave Judith a playful punch at her shoulder before I noticed Kris walking by and the TV crew pulling her in. She gave an unsure look toward the guys until they nodded and Kris willing went over with a smile formed on my face. Judith leaned in and turned up the volume as the reporter inquired, _"Tell us, Ms. Marx, you've been along these many of times. What can you tell us?"_

Kris gave a small smile and commented, _"I can't say anything much but rest assure, that the Homicide team is doing their best."_

"_Does this remind you of your own past?"_

"Fuck," I looked over to see Judith wearing a worried expression.

I glanced at the TV and back, "What?"

"I just don't like it when Kris' past pops up especially with the media."

I glanced back to see Kris bite the inside of her cheek before she replied, _"My past has nothing to do with this investigation. I will refrain from answering any more questions. You'll hear from someone else later on."_ She then walked back over to Jane who clasped her shoulder and said something to cause Kris to laugh.

I let out a sad sigh; _I wish my parents could do that for me._ I stood up from my chair while Judith asked, "Where are you going?"

"To do my rounds."

R&I

_My father and mother divorced when I was a little girl. My mother gave up my full custody of my sister and me to my father. He soon remarried when we were about fourteen. Her name was Rose and she was a good friend unlike my father who didn't seek time to spend with me._

I glanced at the many families that walk in and out and I just wish that my family were as close as they were. "Hey Gabby, you got a delivery," one of the nurses announced. I walked over to see a small bouquet of white roses that caused me to smile. Half of the nurses looked around with small smiles while I pulled out a small envelope to see the neat writing.

_Happy birthday! I hope everything gets better and you know where I am if you need me._

I smiled lightly before I took in the scent. I glanced back at the flowers and sighed, _She makes this more difficult. She's my best friend and I'm not supposed to feel more than that._

"Hey," I glanced up to see Judith standing at the doorway. "You got visitor."

I raised an eyebrow with an unsure look before I opened the door to the break room to see Kris sitting in one of the chairs and a small cupcake was on the table. Kris glanced over her shoulder and smiled. _God, that smile makes me weak in the knees, _I thought as I watched her stand up.

Judith glanced at both of us as we smiled before she stated, "I leave you two be."

I quickly ran over and she caught, hugging me tightly. "I saw you on the news and I figured you would be busy with the investigation," I mentioned

"Kris looked down at me, "I am _but_ I didn't want you to think that I forgot it completely."

"You didn't." I tucked a strand behind her ear and I hugged her tightly before I mumbled, "Thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"Glad you like them. But come over here," Kris guided me to the seat. I sat down with my hand still laced with Kris' hand. She lightened the candle that she placed on the cupcake before she told me softly, "Make a wish." I smiled before I closed my eyes, thinking about my wish.

_I want...more...I want something that will last, _I wished.

I opened my eyes then took a deep breath and blew out the candle. "What did you wish for," Kris inquired.

I looked up at her. "I can't tell you," I informed her with a small laugh.

"And why not," she questioned with mock shock.

"It won't come true." Kris smiled at the answer before we heard her phone vibrate. She quickly takes it out to look at it before I asked, "You have to go, don't you?" Kris gave a sad expression and I gently touched her cheek, "It's okay."

"It's not especially on your birthday."

I shook my head and gently kissed her cheek. A small smile formed as I whispered, "You can make it up to me later."

"Oh?" I nodded, "how so?"

"Dinner? Maybe after work...if your parents don't mine? Maybe they can celebrate with us," I asked shyly, looking away.

"Yes," my head snapped up. Kris was smiling at me, adding on, "I know I can do that and my parents would love it." I smiled widely then hugged her tightly before I looked up to see Kris gazing at me.

We looked at each other for a moment before I cupped her cheeks, pressing my forehead against hers. "Be safe," I tell her.

Kris pulled back a bit with a concern look in her blue eyes. "I always am," Kris reminded me.

"I know but still...please be safe."

Kris gave a sweet smile before kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later," she informed me. I felt the warmth that was close by slowly disappear. I looked up to see Kris going through the doors, disappearing down the hall.

I leaned against the doorway before I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello Gabriella…"_

* * *

**And, that's where I shall stop…oh yeah, I'm evil. I actually had to do the thing Kris did in the beginning with running the staircase, it can be fun and yet very tiring. But please review, comment, PM because I love reviews! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Now, my birthday is this week so I decided to write this down because I will be very busy especially since I just recover from being sick. I had to make sure this was good and long for you guys. Kris and Gabby central in this one. So please read and warning, drama!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**One day you'll meet someone who doesn't care about your past because they want to be with you in your future." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 17: The Ex and the Possibility

"_Hello Gabriela."_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, it's me. Rose, Maddie and I are in town along with a friend of yours. We want to visit you since it is your birthday."_

"_Um…Dad, I already have plans with a friend. Her family invited me for dinner."_

"_Well, how about you ask if we come? Maybe tomorrow?"_

"_I…I can try…but which friend did you bring?"_

"_You'll see."_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane was resting on my sofa in my office while I was doing an autopsy. "This guy is so clean. The trail is running cold, Maura," she stated aloud. She let out a loud sigh before I heard the footsteps of familiar taping came and I glanced over my shoulder to see Kris coming in with several files.

"Hey Mom, how's the autopsy coming," she inquired as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

I looked up from the body and gestured to one of the trays. "Can you hand that to me," I requested. Kris nodded and picked it up with me placing the bullet I had pulled out from the chest. "One shot hit her with the blood lose as the cause of death," I stated.

"Poor girl," Kris sighed. "This sniper needs to be stop before someone else gets hurt."

"We found nothing at the nest and it's starting to look like we're going to reach a dead end soon. I really don't like it which worries me a bit," Jane announced as she wheeled into the morgue on a chair.

I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes, "Is that my chair?"

"Maybe but back to the task at hand, the sniper has slipped under our nose and we have no leads, like none."

"I know that and that's why I brought this," Kris informed as she wiggled the folder in her hand. Jane raised an eyebrow as Kris handed it to her and took a seat on the floor resting her head tiredly on Jane's lap.

Jane looked down, "What is it?"

"This guy has done it before. It's the same MO and it was a cold case we had about eight years ago."

"I remember. They were all random and none of them had any connection. He just shot wherever there were many people. They had a couple suspects but they all check out."

"Lovely…"

"Except for one," Kris added with a raised eyebrow. She lifted her arm up and showed another folder, handing it to her. "The suspect's name is Oliver Elias. During his interviews, he seemed a bit abnormal with his eyes twitching back and forth with the detectives in Houston. He gave the strange vibes, ya know," she explained.

"But where is he now?"

"Missing for about two months."

"Another dead end."

"For now until Korsak and Frost go through things. We've been relieved of duty for the rest of the night. That includes Mom."

I glanced over my shoulder, "Really? How come?"

"Cavanaugh want us to rest but also, Gabriella was wondering if we can have her birthday dinner at the house tomorrow? She mentioned that the family dropped by. It's a bit tense right now."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Tense?"

"Dad and her are not on the same wavelength."

"Oh." Jane looked at me and I gazed back at her before I nodded. She nodded and smiled, "I'm okay with that. She needs some support at the moment."

"I agree," I told them as I began to close up the body.

Kris smiled, "I appreciate it guys and also it gives us a break to clear our heads."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't plan to kill again."

"Yeah," suddenly Kris jumped up in surprise with a loud yelp and gave a surprised look.

Jane and I looked at her while Jane asked curiously, "Something happen, Kiddo?"

"Um…the baby kicked my head," she then rubbed her head a bit and let out a laugh, "Strong one too. That's definitely a Rizzoli in there." She continued to rub her head until she glanced at her watch and stated, "I better head upstairs and relay the info to Korsak, Frost and Frankie."

"Okay sweetheart," I told her as she kissed Jane's cheek then walked over to me to kiss my cheek. She then smiled at us before walking out of the morgue. I glanced at Jane who was smirking as Kris exited the morgue.

"I seriously hope Kris tells Gabriella soon," she told me. "If she doesn't then I'm going to have Ma push her or something."

I shook my head, "Give her some time because pushing her will stop her in her frozen in her tracks." Jane let out a laugh and shook her head causing me to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's dead in her tracks, Maura."

"She still has a healthy heartbeat and -"

"Figure of speech, babe."

"Oh…"

Jane laughed causing me to giggle while I watched her rub her stomach as she expressed, "She still needs to learn some new things, baby Rizzoli but you'll love her still."

* * *

"_Hi Dad…"_

"_Gabriella."_

"_Gabby, sweetie! How are you?! You look so well."_

"_I'm doing well, Rose. Hi Maddie!"_

"_Hey sis. You look great."_

"_Thanks. A lot has happened over the last couple months."_

"_Anyone new in your life?"_

"_Um…you can say that."_

"_Oh, cute?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hello Gabriella…"_

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?"_

"_Gabriella, be nice."_

"_Dad, I really don't want to see him."_

"_Gabriella, give him a chance. He's a good guy."_

"_He's not my friend and I will not bring him to Kris' home."_

"_Kris? That's your friend?"_

"_A dear friend and-"_

"_We'll see about what your friend says."_

* * *

**Jane's POV- The next evening...  
**

"Kris, did you make sure the pasta was done," Maura called out to Kris as she ran up the staircase to change her clothing.

"Pasta is done! Just check the sauce while I change because it's suppose to be enough for Gabriella and her family," Kris shouted back as she ran up the stairs.

"Kris, don't trip please," Maura shouted but it was already too late, a loud bang came and Kris cussed loudly.

"Damn it, Jo Friday. Why must you leave the toys in the hallway?"

I let out a small laugh as I stood up from my spot at the counter and walked over to the pasta sauce. I stirred it and took a small whiff of it before I took a small taste. I smiled and stated, "Ma would be happy with that kid's cooking." Maura smiled at me, leaning over to kiss my lips softly before we pulled back at the sound of the door being knocked.

"I got it," Kris shouted as she return running back down and jumped a couple of steps. I laughed a bit seeing her dressed in a long sleeve dark blue button shirt with her hair a bit combed before I watched her open the door. "Hey…" she greeted before she stopped.

Maura and I glanced over to see Gabriella standing with several other people behind her. She gave an apologetic look and stated, "I'm so sorry, Kris. I know this is a _huge_ inconvenience but-"

Kris gave a soft smile, "It's no inconvenience. Come on in." Kris widened the door and slowly the other houseguests began to walk in. The first had to be Gabriella's father who was a tall man with gray hair with his features almost stoic. He wore a grey suit as his dark brown eyes scanned the room. The next person was a younger woman who smiled graciously at Kris and us. She had shoulder length black hair with light skin and hazel eyes, wearing a light blue dress and finally a woman who looked a couple years older than Gabriella entered next. She had brunette hair like Gabriella's with brown eyes too; it was almost looking at a twin. She wore jeans and a simple yellow blouse with her hair pulled back.

Finally, there a blonde haired young man came in. I glanced over at Gabriella who I noticed had an uncomfortable look, which I brought Maura's attention too. She bit her lower lip while Kris examined him for a moment. He was handsome, wearing a black button shirt with his sleeves rolled up to show his muscles a bit and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hi, I'm Kris. It's a pleasure to meet you and behind me are my parents, Doctor Maura Rizzoli- Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli- Isles."

"Henry Rodriquez and this is my wife, Rose and my oldest daughter, Maddie," Henry introduced. He then looked over at Gabriella, gesturing for her to introduce the young man that stood by her.

Gabriella let out a soft sigh, "This is Max James, my ex-boyfriend."

My eyes widened and immediately I looked over at Kris whose hand clenched into a tight fist then released. Max leaned over toward Kris and placed his hand out, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Kris gruffly stated.

_Oh, shit…this might not be a good._

"Dinner anyone," Maura chimed quickly.

_Save by the pasta...thank you, Food Gods._

R&I

If anything, there was definitely tension in the air. Rose and Maddie tried to break the tension by talking to Kris as well as Maura and I but I could see Kris' gaze wasn't on them but toward Gabriella's ex. "So, Kris," Kris glanced over to see Henry looking at her, "how long have you've been working as a researcher for the police department?"

"Two years, sir," Kris answered immediately before looking back across the table. I followed the gaze then gently nudged Maura who looked over to see the same thing. Kris' gaze was toward Gabriella and it was a loving gaze too.

"How does that work? An eighteen year old being a researcher in the police department," Max questioned.

Kris frowned slightly and was ready to retort before I cut in, "Kris does it very well. We are currently working on a case and her resources have proven to become quite helpful in the investigations."

"And your goal in life," Henry pushed.

"Homicide detective," she answered.

I could see Henry and Max's eyes gazing at Kris with questions. The same eyes that I had seen that Kris and I knew were doubt in her. That she could actually live up to any potential. "Interesting profession…any particular reason," Henry inquired.

"Dad," Gabriella tried to stop but Kris placed her hand up, signaling that it was okay. Gabriella gave a soft expression at Kris before she gently touched her locket and looked back at the dish.

Kris lowered her hand and explained, "Rough childhood but if you please excuse me." I watched as Kris stood up, walking into the kitchen and placed her plate into the sink. Gabriella bit her bottom lip before she stood up, walking over to Kris. The expression on her face was unclear as if confusion as well as anger were mix together. Gabriella then touched her side which caused Kris to raise an eyebrow. "You okay," Kris worried slightly.

Gabriella gave a small smile and touched her cheek, "I'm fine. Just need some water that's all." Kris nodded and handed her a glass while I watched the two interact but Maura and I weren't the only ones. I could see from my peripheral vision that Rose and Maddie were watching as well as Henry who seemed to frown.

Henry then looked over Max. "Why don't you take Gabriella out? I can provide you some money," he insisted.

Max smiled, "I would not mind that." Kris and Gabriella turned their heads with the baby kicking my stomach hard. _Gee, the kid doesn't like it either,_ my mind informed me as I rubbed my stomach.

"And how about Maddie and Kris go with them," Rose added in with insistence. Henry eyed his wife before he finally nodded. I glanced over at Kris to see Gabriella gently touching Kris' hand before I noticed a small smile form on Kris' face.

I let out a deep breath, _Don't lose your chance, Kiddo._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"This place is loud," Maddie shouted as we entered the dance club. I looked over to see Kris who seemed to follow closely behind but her gaze was not toward me but toward Max. I could see that Kris was not enjoying his presence like I was.

Max smiled at me suddenly, "How about we dance?" I could feel a chill run up my spine; I could see that he was trying to get back into my good graces. However, to forgive and forget what he did was going to be difficult even if my father wanted us back together.

He liked Max, seeing him as just another nice, _rich_ young man who seemed perfect for his little girl. Dad never had my best interests at heart and the only two who truly cared were Rose and Maddie. "No thank you," I declined him before I linked my arm with Maddie. His mask fell for a moment before it came back up with an innocent smile.

"I found a table for us," Kris shouted as she walked through the crowd to a booth. Kris slid in first before I followed with Maddie and Max sat next to her. I released Maddie's arm before I slipped my hand into Kris' right hand, rubbing her scar gently. I watched as the tension on her face slowly left before she looked over at me, leaning in as she whispered, "I hope you can maybe save one dance with me?"

I felt a small blush form before I whispered back, "Always." Suddenly, as if by luck, a slow song came on and I placed my hand out to her, "How about now?" I noticed a glint in Kris' sky blue eyes as she took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. We looked at each other for a moment before I wrapped my arms around her neck, resting my head on her shoulder and she wrapped my arms around my waist.

_Safe…and cared…_

"I'm sorry this wasn't as we planned," I apologized.

"Hey," she tilted my chin up with her finger. She gave a small kiss on my forehead before she expressed, "It's nothing and as long as you're enjoying this, I don't mind."

I smiled and rested my head against her shoulder again. "Thank you, Kris," I said to her.

"Always."

We danced for what seemed like a lifetime and I enjoyed every moment. I knew Kris was uncomfortable and I could see in her eyes that she was just doing this to keep a peace. _Just admit it, Gabby. You like her more than a friend,_ my thoughts yelled. _She doesn't care about the past but about what happens next. When does someone come along like that?_

I glanced up to see Kris' blue eyes still looking down at me. It seemed those eyes saw through everything without judgment. _She must feel the same…some people already tell you that you bring out a different side of her. Maybe it's a sign? A sign that I have feelings for…_

I felt a blush rush onto my face before Kris finally pulled back. She shyly looked down and finally I realized that the song was over. I took her hand into mine and walked her back to the table while Maddie shouted, "You two had fun?"

Kris chuckled, "Yeah, but I need a drink."

Max suddenly stood up. "I'll come with you," he informed her.

"Bring us some too," Maddie added.

Kris glanced at me before she shrugged and began to walk off with Max trailing behind. As I watched them leave, I felt Maddie elbow me causing me to look at her. On her face was a small smirk that caused me to give a small grin with a questioning tone, "What?"

"What," Maddie copied before she gestured toward Kris' direction, "You like Kris."

"We're just friends."

"Sure...just friends. Gabby, I see the way you look at her."

I raised an eyebrow, "That would be?"

Maddie smiled, "You look at her like you are hopelessly in love with her."

"But-"

"I'm just saying and anyways, I like her more than Max."

I glanced over to see Kris ordering the drinks before she turned her head. Our eyes locked with her giving a small smile at me before turning back around. I smiled shyly and ran my fingers over my locket as I confessed, "You and I both."

We giggled a bit until I felt Maddie bump my shoulder. I gave a curious look as she gestured toward Kris' direction. I glanced up at Kris to see her expression grow tense and I noticed a smirk form on Max's face before Kris stepped back and walked away. _Where is she going,_ I thought as I stood up with Maddie giving a curious look.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what just happened." I slid out of the booth and began to walk over to Max who was grabbing the drinks when I stopped him, "What did you say to her?"

Max gave a feign surprise expression. I glanced over at the doorway that Kris walked away as he rolled his eyes, "Come on, Gabby-"

"It's Gabriella to you."

"Well _Gabriella_, she just walked away."

"Kris doesn't just walk away. What did you say to her?"

"The truth."

"That's a lie."

He raised his hands up and placed the drinks down. He crossed his arms and smiled, "I just thought Kris should know that your father wants you to get back together with me. He likes me and Kris is not all that brilliant."

I frowned, "You have no right to tell her that. You don't even know her and I'm not planning to get back together with you especially after that night."

Max moved closer, leaning as he whispered, "Gabriella, you and I both know that you enjoyed every moment that night." He suddenly grabbed me, kissed my lips causing me to pull back, and slapped him across the face. He touched his cheek and rubbed it before he chuckled, "You see, you still enjoy it."

I looked away, cringing at the sudden sharp pain in my side before I cussed, "Fuck you." I then glanced over at the door and backed away from Max, walking over to the door to find Kris.

* * *

**Kris' POV**- **Moments earlier…**

"A root beer, ice tea, and a coke please," I ordered at the bar top with Max standing next to me. I could feel his gaze on me but I took a small glance at Gabriella who smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked back at the bartender, _still_ feeling _his_ gaze before I finally commented, "Is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

I noticed a small grin form on his face before he commented, "I'm trying to see what Gabriella sees in you." I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at him as he continued on, "You know we are getting back together."

"I doubt that," I stated. He let out a chuckle, which caused me to question, "What's so funny?"

"You're in love with her. It's very priceless and I can see it in your eyes so don't deny it." I turned away before he added, "I see you don't like me either."

"You hurt her so of course, I don't like you."

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual but I know Gabriella will come back with me," he whispered the last part to me. I clenched my fist while my thoughts urged me; _don't let him get to you. She cares about you, Kris. Come on, Kiddo. _His grin widened as he added, "She enjoyed every minute and I doubt you would ever compare to me. I'm rich and you're not, her father likes me and not you, and finally Gabriella _loves_ me still. You're worth nothing."

"You know nothing."

"But do you really think someone as beautiful as her would love you? Her father couldn't even look at you because you are not worth anything to his daughter. So why take a chance of being broken?"

I could feel my heart drop a bit as I looked away. I stepped away, walking over to the doorway and glanced over my shoulder to see Gabriella approach him. They talked for a moment and I thought she would come after me but then he leaned in and kissed her. I cringed in pain and turned, walking out into the street.

"Kris, wait," I heard Gabriella call out. I continued to walk before I felt Gabriella's hand wrap around my wrist stopping me in mid step, "Kris, please."

"Gabriella, I have to go. I'm working in the morning," I informed her, trying to pull away. She wrapped her arms around my waist, forcing me to stay put. "Gabby, please…go back to Maddie and Max," I begged, trying to keep the emotion from my voice.

I felt her place her head on my back and shook her head. "Don't walk away," she whispered to me.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Gabriella..."

"Krislyn," I closed my eyes for a moment before I turned around to face her. She looked up at me and I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders as she hugged me, "Kris…please don't walk away from this…"

"From what?"

"From us." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she added, "I can see it in your eyes. Kris, he _kissed_ me. You know I would never get back with him especially after he hurt me."

"Gabriella, please…your father and him-"

"Don't get it and don't know that I want someone else. Someone I have grown fond of and…and I hope the feeling is mutual."

I felt her hand tilt my chin up with our eyes locking before I stepped back, "Gabby, please…this heart is fragile and I want to make sure that what I putting myself into is not going to lead me down to heartbreak because…this will crush me." Gabriella's expression saddened as I looked down at her locket. I ran my finger over it as I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "It's been a rough couple of days. Maybe a couple of days to collect our thoughts can help," I suggested.

Gabriella nodded, "I understand."

"Gabby, we need it. You and I never separate and if I know what I want, I need to find it." I looked up at the sky, "I think a lot and for once, I want to think this with my head _and_ heart because… I…I can't lose you. This is more than I can handle in one day," I answered sadly. Suddenly I heard my phone ring as I pulled my phone out to see that the caller ID was Jane. I glanced at Gabriella and she looked away with tears in her eyes before I whispered, "I need to answer this."

"I know," she gave a sad smile. She leaned up and touched my cheek before she kissed my chin. She rubbed the spot softly before she stated softly, "You can never lose me but please think."

"I will," I promised. I gave a small smile to convey the truth in my words. She nodded while she stepped away, walking back to the club but still watched me. As I watched her disappear back inside, I quickly answered my phone, "What's up, Ma?"

"_What's up with you," _she wondered with concern in her voice.

"Nothing. But what's up?"

"_Ok…another body came up but if you can't-"_

"I'll be there in ten but just give me an address."

As I listened to Jane relay the address, the one thing that kept running through my mind. _You can never lose me_, she told me and yet in the back of my mind, I can feel the doubt slowly creeping in.

_That's what you say now, _my mind sadly expressed.

* * *

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_I need an ambulance at Apartment 502, North Avenue Street. My stepdaughter has been puking for the last several hours and she's got a high fever."_

"_We have an ambulance on our way."_

_R&I_

_**RING! RING!**_

"_Uh…what now? All I need is a couple of days to find the bad guy and make a choice and I __**still **__can't get a nap. Marx?"_

"_Kris, it's Steve. You need to get down to the hospital now."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_Just get down here and fast."_

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me but we need a little drama but some things have been revealed. Feelings are mutual but you know Kris, a thinker like Maura but a gut follower like Jane. It's important for story plot but Max is an ass right? He'll get payback via Marx style but any guess of what's going on? So please review, PM, comment, give ideas! I love to hear from you!**

**Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So the Rizzles Fan Awards are back and it's about to hit my one year anniversary of joining Fan fiction! Wooo! So I would feel very honored if you guys put in a nice word or two with the fan awards, if you like. A nomination is big in my book. Also thanks for the birthday wishes, I loved them!**

**So here's a very long chapter for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and It is the hour by Lord Byron is not mine  
**

* * *

"_**As you wish." - Westley from The Princess Bride**_

* * *

Ch. 18: As You Wish

"_Fever is at 102."_

"_What do her blood tests say?"_

"_White blood cell count is high."_

"_Okay, we need her in surgery now."_

* * *

**Jane's POV- Moments earlier…**

"Chili dogs," Kris questioned with a tiring expression on her face. She glanced at her wristwatch then looked back at me, "It's eleven in the evening and I haven't gotten any sleep in the last couple days between your cravings and the damn case that we just solved after tracking him down."

"The other cravings were reasonable."

"Ma, you woke me at two in the morning to grab a carne asada burrito. A _burrito," _she stated again in a Spanish accent,"and now, you woke me up for chili dogs."

"Basically," I nodded.

Kris rubbed her forehead. "Can I get it in the morning," she asked tiredly.

"Kris, I want it now and I've been working hard and-"

"Okay…okay, I'll go get the chili dogs but can I have a small nap? Like a five minute one?" I looked at her to see the tired expression. I gave a small roll of my eyes before I nodded. She smiled in relief and began to walk back to her bed. I watched as she laid back in her bed and began to close her eyes while I turned to walk away.

_**RING! RING!**_

"Uh…what now? All I need is a couple of days to find the bad guy and make a choice and I _still _can't get a nap. Marx?" I looked over at Kris and suddenly I watched her expression drop from tired and annoyed to a confuse expression. "Why? What's going on," Kris questioned.

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Steve, what the hell is going on? Why do I need to be at the hospital?"

_The hospital?_

Suddenly there was a loud thud and I looked over to see Kris on her knees with a complete shocked expression. "Kris," I called out to her and quickly entered her room. I touched her shoulder while I picked the phone up and asked, "Steve, what the fuck is going on?"

"_Where's Kris?"_

"She's on the floor here but what's going on? Why does she have to be at the hospital?"

A loud sigh came and quietly, Steve expressed, _"Gabriella's at the hospital."_

R&I

"Appendicitis," Kris whispered to me as she showed her text message from Judith.

"Anything else," I inquired. I watched as Kris continued to read her text message before she gave a surprised look, "What?"

Kris placed her phone back in her pocket and retorted, "Nothing."

"Kris…"

"It's nothing, Ma."

I sighed and glanced at my watch.

It had been two hours.

That was how long Gabriella had been in surgery when Kris and I arrived at the hospital. Henry was surprise to see us there but that was also because Steve was the one who called us. When Kris asked, Henry dismissed her and simply walked off, leaving Kris more helpless than anyone in the waiting room.

Though Kris did not express it, I could see it in her eyes that she was lost. I had seen a look in her eyes whenever Maura or I were injured but she was able to keep a cool head in those times. Now, I could see that her mind was going a thousand miles per minute and it was not going to stop anytime soon.

Not when Gabriella was involved, at least.

But, waiting for two hours was too much and I _made_ Kris text Judith.

"I don't get why she's even here," I heard Henry complained aloud.

Kris didn't flinch but continued to gaze at the door while I whispered, "He shouldn't be even talking. You've been there for her more than he has."

"It doesn't matter," Kris argued. I raised an eyebrow at the comment and touched Kris' forearm for a moment until she pulled away and began to twist her medallion. "Maybe to others, they see that Gabriella and I close but to Henry and Max, I'm nothing," Kris pointed out.

"You are more than nothing."

"You're bias."

"Gabriella would argue the same thing-"

"But Gabriella is not here, Jane," Kris snapped. I looked at her to see her eyes were darker than usual but also I could see that there was a pain. I understood how she felt because the way she was reacting now would be the same reaction I would have if it was Maura who was on that operating table. Kris let out a sigh before she mumbled, "Gabriella isn't here, Jane and…it doesn't matter."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that after this that…that I'm cutting it."

"Cutting it? Kris, this is not like a piece of thread, this is your friendship with Gabriella."

"And what good is it?"

I gave a shocked expression before I shook my head, "That's utter bullshit. You don't mean what you're even saying."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't. You l-"

"Don't even finish that, Ma. Please don't finish that." We were silent after that with Kris looking down at her feet. She ran her hands over her scars before she whispered, "I'm not good enough for her, Jane." My anger faded a bit at the comment as she continued, "All she's going to do is love a fool. She deserves something…whole."

"You have a hole in you or something missing that I don't know about?" She didn't answer and I leaned in, "You put up this persona of being broken when something good comes in your life. For once, stop punishing yourself for wanting something good in your life. For once, let yourself be happy."

"I am happy! I have everything and what more do I need? I don't need some girl…who just walked into my life."

"She's not just some girl to you. That girl cares about you and looks at you like you are the sun and the moon. Maura and I both know you care about her. She brings out a side of you that we rarely see. She brings out the Kris Marx that so many thought disappeared because of Adrian Marx." I touched her hand, "Kris, you show Maura and I everything about yourself but there's something that Gabriella brings out. She _sparks_ something in you."

Kris shook her head, "Whatever Ma."

"Don-"

_**BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

Kris and I glanced down at the cell phone before I told her, "It's Maura."

"Answer it," Kris whispered.

"Kris…"

"Just answer it."

I gave a worried expression before I nodded and stood up, walking away from Kris. I leaned against the wall continuing to watch her while I answered my phone, "Hey Maura."

"_I'm on my way. How is she,_" she immediately asked.

"Which one are you talking about?"

"_Both of them."_ I glanced over at Kris to see her rubbing down her sleeved covered arms then looked further down to see Henry Rodriquez pacing and the rest of the family sat. _Kris should be there, _my thoughts shouted. _"Jane_," Maura called out to me.

I shook my head, "Sorry…Gabriella is still in surgery and…Kris…I don't even know, Maura."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Henry is being an ass-"

"_Language."_

"You would agree if you see how bad Kris is. Henry won't let Kris know what's going with Gabriella. The only reason that we know about the status of the surgery was because Steve called Kris."

"_I'll be there soon, honey."_

I sighed, "Maura, Kris is giving up."

"_What?"_

"Kris is going to give up on Gabriella."

"_Don't let her, Jane."_

"I'm trying my best but she's trying to run, Maura. She's trying really hard."

"_I'll be there soon. Just try to keep Kris focus."_

"I'll do my best," I closed the phone and I turned back around to look at Kris but stopped to see that she was not there anymore. "Damn it," I cussed as I walked down the hallway toward the Rodriquez family. I looked at Steve who stood up with Rose and Maddie as I inquired, "Have you seen Kris?"

Steve shook his head, "She was sitting there last time. Did she wander off?"

"Damn it."

"Why does it matter," I heard Henry questioned. I looked over at him as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. He glanced up at me and continued, "You and your daughter don't have to be here and I really _don't_ want you here."

"Gabriella does," Steve argued.

"Gabriella is in surgery and I don't give damn if she does. Kris Marx is nothing but bad news."

"You don't know shit about my daughter," I retorted.

He scoffed, "She's a serial killer's daughter, that's enough for me."

"No, she isn't," I stepped forward. "She is _my_ daughter and happens to care about your daughter very much. She's been there for your daughter since she arrived in Boston."

"I'm her father and I don't approve their friendship. I don't approve anything that is going on between them and if there's a relationship going on between the two, it's going to end," Henry stated. My fist clenched tightly while he smirked, "Anyways, Max is better for my daughter and he's on his way."

I shook my head before I felt a hand on my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Rose who gave a small sympathetic smile. "Can I talk with you privately," she requested quietly. I gazed at her for a moment before I nodded and began to walk away slowly with her beside me. As we walked further and further away from her husband, she finally spoke, "How's Kris?"

I shrugged and Rose sighed, "I know my husband is not really proving to be a good guy at the moment."

"Ya think?"

"But, he does care about Gabriella dearly."

"So does Kris."

"I know that," Rose affirmed. I gave a questioning look and Rose elaborated, "I saw the way Kris looked at Gabriella. I know that your daughter cares about her and I know Gabriella trusts Kris with everything…"

"Why do you say that," I inquired.

"Gabriella gave Kris complete medical control for her and that's why my husband is upset."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

**Jude, what's Gabby's status?**

**Appendicitis and it was about 2 burst when she went into surgery. U didn't know?**

**No, her dad won't let me near.**

**Well, u actually r suppose to. Gabby gave all medical care decisions to you.**

_Why me? Why not Steve or someone else?_

_"For once, stop punishing yourself for wanting something good comes in your life. For once, let yourself be happy."_

_I need to cut it. It needs to stop._

_But she makes you happy!_

_It's...it's too much._

_Don't let her go. Don't be an idiot._

I released a loud sigh before I ran my hand through my hair before I slipped my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out Gabriella's locket. Rose gave it to Steve who slipped it into my pocket while he informed me of Gabriella being in surgery. I ran my finger over it before I opened it to see a small picture of Gabriella and I hugging each other. I gave a sad smile and let out another sigh.

I wanted to be there to support her but there was too much for me to handle. I needed to be alone and the best way was to walk away. I knew Jane could see that I was giving her bullshit but, at the moment, Gabriella's father was going to make sure that I wasn't near even if I did have medical control.

_Don't push her away._

_It's all I know._

_For once, take a chance._

The cold sunk in my skin a bit, as I felt the skin on my right hand tighten as well as the scars that ran along my arms. Technically, _every _scar on my body ached and it was from either tension or the cold. I gently rubbed my hand and glanced at my phone for a second before I suddenly heard, "Alone at last." Before I could even react, I felt my whole body pushed up against the wall. I cringed a bit before I looked up to see Max looking down at me. "You just won't go, will you," he pushed as he shoved me against the wall.

I glared at him, "I won't leave until I'm told to."

"Well, I'm telling you to go."

"Fun fact for you, I don't give a fuck what _you_ say." I shoved him back causing him to back away from me as I rubbed my shoulder. "Why are you here," I questioned him.

"Her father asked for me."

"Lovely..."

"Why are you here?" I looked at him, ignoring his question, which caused him to chuckle, "You're acting mature."

"I am because it's taking a lot to _not_ punch you."

"Glad that you got some self control."

"Fuck off."

He looked at me with a smirk then circled me before he stated, "You're already damage goods, I bet." I didn't retort and looked away once is noticed a large wicked grin came across his face. "You're a virgin," I closed my eyes and a loud laugh came. "That's even better..."

"Whatever."

"I don't need to feel threatened by you. She won't even want you."

"She won't want you."

"Yet, she wanted me."

"She thought you loved her." I stepped closer to him, "You used her and I swear if you touch her, I'll hurt you."

He shook his head and shoved me a bit. "She enjoyed every moment and once I get back on her good side, I'll do the same exact thing over again and just leave her. All she is, to me, is a fuckin s-"

_**WHAM!**_

Max grabbed his jaw in surprise while he leaned against the wall. He tried to get up but instead I grabbed his collar, looking down at him. "You got away with a lot of shit lately. I let you bad mouth me and say shit because I know it's not true. But, you _will_ _not _finish that sentence," I growled.

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." I rolled the sleeves of my arms up to reveal the scarring with his expression changing from amusement to confusion. "There's a reason why people fear me and it's because I can be their worst nightmare. My family name isn't good and I don't give a fuck about myself but you hurt Gabriella, I promise you that I will make Hell look like paradise to you."

"You're bluffing…"

"You want to test your luck on that?" We looked at each other intently and I could see the fear in his eyes. I slowly released his collar before I stated in a low voice, "You're not worth it."

He swallowed the lump in my throat before I placed him down. I cringed in pain as I backed away a couple of steps before I turned and walked down a corridor then down a staircase. As soon as I felt that I was far away from Max, I stopped. I looked around for a moment before I let out a quiet sob, resting my head against the wall.

_She won't be happy with me. I just know I can't make her happy. I need to cut if off._

_**RING! RING!**_

I wiped the tears off my cheeks before I took a deep breath and answered, "Hi Mom."

"_Kris, where are you sweetie?"_

"Somewhere between floors…"

"_Come back to the waiting room. Gabriella is out of surgery, sweetheart."_

* * *

_The sound of the boots echoed against the hardwood floor. I gave a small smile knowing that my partner just got home. I placed my glass of wine down, standing from the bed and walked over to the doorway to see the tired expression on my love's face. "Hey stranger," I greeted quietly._

_"Hey," they mumbled back. They removed their jacket and kicked off their boots before walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders while they wrapped their arms around my waist. I could feel their fingers run slowly slip under my shirt which caused me to giggle until I felt the finger run along my scar._

_But the touch was loving and peaceful._

_I leaned up and kissed their lips gently. I could feel them smile before they pulled back and kissed my forehead and whispered, "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too," I returned. I ran my hands gently down against their shirt and asked softly, "Rough day?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Let's get you to bed then."_

"_I like how you think, Doctor Rodriquez," they stated in a suggestive tone._

"_To sleep, sweetie."_

"_Right." I kissed their lips once more before I stepped back and took their right hand, guiding them into our bedroom. Once we were inside, I closed the door with the moonlight as our light. I stepped over to them and began to slowly unbutton their shirt._

"_You're beautiful."_

"_You're bias."_

"_But I'm allowed to be bias especially when you're dating me," they smirked. I shook my head and slipped the button shirt off, placing it on the chair. I then began to unbuckle the belt and slipped their pants, leaving them in only their tank top and black boy shorts. I felt their hand move up and cup my cheek before they leaned down and kiss my lips then pulled back._

"_What was that for," I inquired._

_"I just wanted to."_

_Suddenly they leaned down and lifted me up causing me to giggle and wrap my legs around their waist. "You know, you're very sexy when you're tired," I commented._

_"Glad you think so, love."_

_"Sweetie?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Take me to bed."_

"_As you wish." They carried me to our bed with my head on their shoulder. I looked up at them before I cupper their cheek and kissed their lips tentatively before slipping my tongue in their mouth. A soft moan came before I pulled back and they whispered, "You keep doing that I won't sleep."_

"_We can continue that later when you get a couple of hours in."_

"_I expect it."_

_I smiled and removed their glasses, placing them down on the nightstand before my love laid me down on the bed. I placed my hand out for them, which they took and climbed in with their body towering over mine. I lifted my hand up and ran my fingers along their jaw line as they hummed in approval and lowered themselves down to kiss my lips. I kissed them back before I pulled back with our foreheads pressing and our eyes closed._

"_I love you, Kris," I whispered._

_I opened my eyes to see Kris' sky blue eyes looking down at me lovingly. She leaned kissed down my jaw line before kissing right above my heart. She then slipped her hand into mine with the feel of my ring hitting hers. I smiled before she smiled back and kissed my lips whispering against them, "I love you too, Gabriella."_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"She's waking up."

"Miss Rodriquez, this is Doctor Early. You had an emergency surgery due to a rupture appendix." I turned my head slightly to see a gray haired man with gentle features then I noticed that behind him were my father, Rose, Maddie, and Steve. Doctor Early leaned down, pressing the recliner to the bed.

I noticed my father with a concern look before he questioned, "Why isn't she talking?"

"Her throat is going to be sore because of the breathing tube from the surgery. But I'm going to give her some morphine for her pain."

I groggily turned my head with my eyes looking around the room. I could see Judith with Steve and Rose with Maddie. My father was sitting in one of the chairs and…and _Max_ was sitting in the other. He gave a smile at me before I turned my head away, feeling a small tear going down my cheek before I looked up to see Maura and Jane standing together with one other person gazing with a small sad smile and beautiful blue eyes.

"Kris…"

"Did she?"

"She did."

_Kris…_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

We all watched as Gabriella slowly fell asleep and Doctor Early looked up at all of us. "She has to be here for the next three days," he explained. "Afterwards, Gabriella needs to be watch by someone for about a week or so before coming back to have the stitches removed."

"I could do it at my office," I informed them. Doctor Early nodded and walked out to continue his rounds, leaving all of us in Gabriella's room. Kris leaned against Jane and I with my hand in Kris'. I gave it a light squeeze, noticing the pain and relief in her eyes.

"I believe Max should do it," Henry suggested immediately to everyone.

"I don't believe so," Kris immediately argued, as she looked Max with an aggressive look.

"You're not her father."

"I'm in charge of her medical and I don't trust Max. Gabriella will be watched by someone who I think will work."

I bit my lower lip and suggested, "How about you do it, Kris?"

"What," Kris questioned.

Henry stood up, "Absolutely not!" He suddenly approached Kris, grabbed her by the collar, and questioned, "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Before Kris could even reply or Jane and I could react, Maddie pulled her father off Kris. "Dad, I think Kris should do it," she told her father.

"Madison…"

"Gabby trusts Kris and I trust Kris because Max is nothing but an ass to Gabriella."

"He's-"

"Dad, Gabriella and Max broke up for a reason and that's because Max used Gabriella. Why do you think she moved to Boston besides for the school? It's because Max used her. If you love Gabby, you accept this."

Henry gazed from Max to Kris before he argued, "She doesn't understand about the scars."

"I can argue that," I heard Kris whisper. She stood up and rolled up her sleeves to reveal all of the scars on her arms then lifted her right hand to show the scar on it. Everyone gave surprised looks especially Henry before Kris rolled her sleeves back down and resumed her seat. "If anyone understands scars, it's me," she explained.

I touched Kris' shoulder before I stated, "Kris is the best for your daughter, Mr. Rodriquez and that's my opinion as a mother and a doctor."

"Henry," he looked up at Rose who was looking at him. Henry looked back at Gabriella then at Kris before he looked away with a disapproved look.

R&I

I looked down the hallway to see Kris gazing out a window. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder, which caused her to look up. I looked at the direction she was looking at and smiled.

She was gazing at newborns.

"So small they are," she whispered. "They depend on you and you depend on them. Mom, I'm scared."

"Of what, Kris?"

"All my life, I've always tried to go on my own. My heart…never depended on anyone. It functioned alone perfectly well. Sure, it got support for you guys but never have I needed to have…_this_ dependence like now."

"Kris," I made her face me and kissed the scar on her hand, "I know the way you feel for Gabriella scares you but don't push her away."

"What if I'm not enough, Mom?"

I gave her a sad smile before I expressed softly, "You are more than enough. You can never be anything less and Gabriella sees that. Kris, please see what others have seen for years now." I touched her cheek wiping the tears that slid down as I whispered, "See what your sibling is going to see when they are born."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- Several hours later…**

"Kris, you've been here since last night. You need to sleep also."

"I got a couple of hours in. I'll be fine but thank you for the concern, Rose."

"Ok. Oh, here. Gabby's been reading this."

"Thank you. Have a good night, Rose."

"You too, Kris and thank you for staying here with her."

"I…You're welcome." I felt a small touch of my hand before I heard Kris' fingers run along the pages before I heard her whisper, "What is this? _'Something I hope Kris would read to me'_?" I felt the scar along my hand before I heard Kris whispered, "I hope you can hear this, sweetie."

She cleared her throat a bit before I felt a bit of my sheet shuffle as I listened to Kris read to me, "_It is the hour when from the boughs. The nightingale's high note is heard; It is the hour-when lover's vows seem sweet in every whisper'd word; and gentle winds and waters near, make music to the lonely ear."_ I slowly began to open my eyes to see Kris leaning back in the chair by my bedside with her right hand holding my hand. Her glasses were perched over her nose with her eyes scanning over the book as she continued to read, _"Each flower the dews have lightly wet, and in the sky the stars are met, and on the wave is the deeper blue, and on the leaf a browner hue, and in the Heaven that clear obsure so softly dark, and darkly pure, that follows the decline of day as twilight melts beneath the moon away."_

She gave a soft smile but let out a sigh and asked, "Why did you give me control of your medical, Gabriella?"

"Because I trust you," I answered.

Kris' head snapped over toward me with the moonlight showing her eyes. A small smile formed on her face as she greeted quietly, "Hi."

"Hi," I greeted back. I watched as Kris moved her chair closer with my hand holding hers tightly and not letting go.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"It's going to be like that for a bit. Doctor Early told us that you were close to having your appendix rupturing. We caught it just in time."

"I'm out for a bit." Kris nodded and I sighed, "New scars."

"Don't worry, they'll look good."

I felt a blush rush through my cheeks at the comment with my mind remembering the fantasy from anesthesia. My blush deepened even more before I looked up at Kris who was busy twisting her own medallion. I suddenly touched my chest feeling my locket missing until Kris stated, "Don't worry, it's in my jacket. I can grab it right now if you want?"

I nodded and released Kris' hand for her to grab her jacket. She slipped her hand into the pocket, pulling out my locket before she went back to me. "Can you put it on me," I asked her. Kris nodded and gently she pushed my hair aside, placing the locket on. She smiled at me before I smiled back and asked, "Who's watching me when I get out?"

"That's up to you," Kris answered softly as she sat back down. She looked away while I slipped my hand back into hers as she continued, "We decided that it was your choice on who should help you out."

I lifted her hand a bit and gently pulled her. She moved a bit with her hand moving to my lips and I kissed it softly before I expressed to her softly, "I want you." For a moment, I thought she was going to decline me but instead she let out a small chuckle and shook her head.

"I don't know what you or anyone else sees _but_, I will do as you wish."

* * *

**Aw, fluff attack! Glad you guys made it to the end of the chapter, I know it was really long! So you know the drill: review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! I love hearing from you! But, Marx revenge on Max is not done yet and Jane with the chili dogs and burrito thing, that happened with a friend of mine. She made me get a burrito for her at freakin' two in the morning. The things I do for people LOL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Great news guys! I've been nominated in the Rizzles Fan Awards for Best Author, Best Original Character and Best AU! Guys, that's amazing and I want to thank you guys! You made this all possible! So listen when voting comes up, vote if you can but overall, this is big for me! That's why I wrote this next chapter for you guys and I was on the roll anyways!**

**A/N 2 & 3: Thanks to rzlis who gave this idea for my chapter. I did a small fix on it but a good chunk of their idea so thank you! Also you are all going to love me for this! A lot of Kris and Gabriella in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Perhaps it is good to have a beautiful mind, but an even greater gift to discover a beautiful heart." - Nash from A Beautiful Mind**_

* * *

Ch. 19: You're More Beautiful Than I Thought

"_Get up!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Fight me!"_

"_Make me!"_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Gabriella is going to be discharge today," Kris informed me as we were entering the café.

"Thank goodness," Angela sighed as she handed Kris a cup of coffee. Kris smiled and thanked her before turned to grab the creamer. "Maura," Angela hissed for me to come closer. I moved closer while Angela leaned in and whispered, "How is she doing?"

I glanced over at Kris who grabbed the vanilla powder to pour it. "She's doing okay," I informed her.

"So, do you know if Gabriella will be joining us for New Year's?"

"It's up to Gabriella but I hope so."

Angela smiled then called out, "Kris, I have food for you in the back to take to Gabriella's place. I want you two to be able to eat."

Kris raised an eyebrow as she turned around, "I do eat."

"Kris, you have only eaten peanut butter. I swear I'm watching you slowly disappear and you keep losing weight then gaining it."

"I'm gaining muscle."

"You have enough, Krislyn Marx. You will take the food."

"But…" Angela glared and Kris quickly closed her mouth, raising her hands up in surrender. She walked over to the counter and glanced at the back room. "How much food are we talking about, Nonna," she inquired curiously.

"About a fridge full."

"A fridge full," Kris sputtered causing a bit of coffee to spill from her lips. I quickly grabbed a couple of napkins before the coffee could travel down to Kris' crisp light blue shirt. (It's hard to get it dry-cleaned). Kris took the napkins, wiping the coffee off her face before she spoke to Angela, "Nonna, why so much food? I'm only staying there until Gabriella gets her stitches out. Give it to Ma! She's pregnant!"

"Janie is pregnant, yes but she won't eat everything especially with her ga-"

"Just why so much," Kris stopped her.

Angela shrugged, "I wanted you two all set."

"I could have cook."

"I know that but I thought this was a bit easier for you."

Kris let out a small sigh but leaned over and kissed Angela's cheek. "Thank you," she informed her before Kris looked down at her watch and announced, "I better go pick up Gabriella."

"Let me grab the food," Angela quickly stated. She quickly ran to the back then emerged with several cases of tuber wear. She handed each one to Kris before she kissed her cheek and informed her, "The rest are at the guesthouse which I expect you to pick up."

"Okay Nonna but I should get going now."

"Tell Gabriella I say hi."

"Will do," Kris informed. Kris walked up to me and kissed my cheek, "I'll drop by to check on Ma."

"Okay sweetheart," I kissed her cheek. "Call when you guys get back to her apartment."

"No problem."

Kris began to walk off before I called out, "Kris?" She glanced over her shoulder while I stated, "Don't be afraid to call for help." Kris gave me a thumbs up before she resumed walking until I watched her leave the building. I heard Angela let out a frustrated sigh and I looked over at her with a curious look, "What's wrong, Angela?"

"I wish that girl would just kiss her so the tension can end. I already have another grand baby coming but I want the other grand baby to actually be in a relationship," Angela stated before she walked into the back of the café, leaving me with my coffee.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Okay Gabby, we're going to get you dress," Judith informed me as she stood me up from my hospital bed. She began to untie my hospital gown while she asked, "Are you excited to go back home?"

I nodded, "I'm very excited." _Mostly because Kris is going to be around more to take care of me._

"Are you excited just because you're home or is it because a certain person is taking care of you?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Judith smirking and a blush washed quickly over my cheeks as I looked away causing Judith to giggle. I didn't giggle along side her and suddenly the giggling stopped with it replaced with worry, "What's wrong?"

"Kris would have to redress my bandages," I timidly asked.

"Yes…of course, she does. Why does it- Oh." I looked down at my hands and Judith let out a soft sigh, touching my shoulder softly. "Gabriella, Kris doesn't care. You know that?"

"I know but I thought the same thing with-"

"If you compare Kris with that ass, I swear I will hit you so hard that you'll be seeing stars."

"I would never compare Kris to him but I'm just scared that I won't be exactly what Kris vision."

"Gabby, look at me," I glanced over to see Judith looking seriously at me. "Kris thinks nothing but the world of you. If anything, Kris would want you to open up to her more especially with the scars."

I shook my head, "What if I'm not beautiful enough for her?" I watched as Judith gave a sad expression before she looked around and pulled out her cell phone. "What are you doing," I asked in confusion.

"I'm going to show something that you can't tell Kris I have. Okay?" I nodded and Judith continued to speak, "I randomly asked Kris about who is the most beautiful person she knows. This is her answer and I recorded it."

She pressed the play button and suddenly her voice came, _"Come on, Kris. It's not a hard answer. Who do you think is the most beautiful person you've seen?"_

"_The truth,"_ Kris questioned back.

"_Yes, the truth."_

"_Um…okay, I think Gabriella is."_

I gave a surprised look at the causal tone Kris used as Judith smiled slightly. _"Oh, how come? I agree but I like to hear your reason."_

"_Well, I think she's beautiful because…she makes me smile and laugh. She has these eyes that just look at you and there's no judgment. She also has a big heart. That, to me, is the most beautiful thing in anyone and Gabriella is the most beautiful person I know."_

I could feel the tears form on my cheeks before I wiped them away. Judith placed the phone back in her pocket and whispered, "There's your answer."

"Thank you, Jude."

"Don't mention it."

R&I

Kris arrived a couple minutes later. She smiled at me and helped Judith take me down to the car where I noticed several cases of tuber ware and Kris' satchel. I giggled for Kris explained that Angela decided to cook a large amount of food for us and that there was still _more_ at the guesthouse.

"I can't believe Angela did all of that," I expressed as I unlocked the door to my apartment.

"Believe it. You are not going to starve while I'm here," Kris laughed. I giggled with her while I walked in first before Kris followed but walked immediately to the kitchen to place the food in the refrigerator. I took a seat and felt a sharp pain in my side that caused me to hiss in pain. I tried to hide it until I heard Kris stated, "You need to take your pain medication."

"I don't have them yet," I told her.

"Actually you do." I gave a confused expression but watched as Kris walked over with a medication bag in her hands. She handed the pain meds to me as she took a seat on the coffee table and stated, "I went over to the pharmacy before I picked you up. I wanted to make sure that I had everything."

I smiled and looked up at her, "You didn't have to do that. I could have had my parents do it."

She shook her head, "I'm the one taking care of you. I'm going to make sure that I'm going to do it properly and a good caretaker should have the meds set." She then stood up from the coffee table and grabbed her satchel, placing it on the floor by the sofa. I gave a curious look before she walked back into the kitchen, peering into the fridge. I looked down at her satchel and picked it up, surprised on how light it was. "What are you up for eating," Kris asked.

"What do you have?"

"Everything that is Italian and fattening."

I giggled, "Whatever you think is delicious, Kris."

"Okay, fettuccini alfredo sounds wonderful right now." I listened as Kris moved through out my kitchen as I curiously looked down at the satchel. _I don't want to intrude,_ I told myself but I wondered why Kris' bag was so light. I bit my lower lip before I unbuckled it open to see only a couple button shirts, underwear, and a small book. "Anything you find interesting," I jumped a bit and winced in pain before Kris sat next to me, handing me my plate as she took the satchel back.

"I didn't mean to look but it was so…light," I informed her with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I don't pack a lot. One pair of jeans and lots of washing does it."

"The book?"

"Oh…Shakespeare's sonnets." I smiled and Kris gave a confused look, "What?"

"You are the most interesting person I will ever know, Kris Marx."

"Why is that? Also," Kris leaned over and picked up my fork with some noodles on it, "Eat." I smiled and opened my mouth with Kris feeding the pasta to me. I swallowed before Kris chuckled and gestured to my face, "You have some sauce." I blushed and suddenly, Kris wiped it away quickly before pulling back.

I looked shyly down and continued to eat while Kris stood up, going back to the kitchen to grab a water. "To answer your question," I started, "I think you're interesting because you surprise me so often. Some people including myself can consider you an old soul in a new person's body."

"I'm just me, Gabby."

"I know." _It is what I adore about you_.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**RING! RING!**_

I opened my eyes tiredly and glanced down to see Gabriella laying on my shoulder with her eyes closed. I leaned over to grab my phone and opened it to see a text message from Tommy.

**I'm here with ur motorcycle and also the xtra food.**

**I'll b down soon**, I texted back.

I looked down at Gabriella and kissed her forehead. She turned her body a bit while I whispered, "I'll be back."

"Okay…hurry back."

I stood up, slowly pulling myself out of Gabriella's hold. She pulled the blanket closer to her, holding it tightly. I smiled and kissed her forehead while I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out of the apartment to meet with Tommy.

As I stepped out of the building, I looked around before I heard Tommy called out to me, "Yo Kris!"

I glanced over to see Tommy with my motorcycle. "Hey Tommy," I greeted as I approached him. Tommy smiled, stepping off my motorcycle and handed my keys as I asked with a smirk, "Enjoy the ride?"

"Smooth sailing. You did a good job with it," he complimented.

"It's my baby," I glanced over his shoulder to see the large bags on the back seat, "Is that all of the food?"

"Yup. How's Gabriella?"

"She's asleep and-"

"_**MARX,"**_ Tommy and I quickly looked over to see a couple shadowy figures walking down the sidewalk. I quickly pulled out my cell phone as another shout came, "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP, MARX!"

"What the hell is that," Tommy questioned.

"Company," I answered. I watched as the figures came closer and immediately I recognized who it was. Max was wobbling with two other men, his face was flushed and I could tell easily that he was drunk. "What do you want, Max," I shouted loudly.

Max looked up at me with a smirk, "I'm going to show you that I'm better than you."

"You're drunk. Get the fuck out of here."

"No," suddenly his boys moved closer to Tommy and me. I pressed the speed dial on my phone causing it to ring, knowing that the person I would reach would hear everything.

"I'm not going to fight you," I told him as I backed closer toward Tommy.

Max shook his head, "Yes you are." Suddenly he punched me in the stomach causing me to drop to the ground.

"Kris," Tommy shouted as he lunged at Max but was stopped by the other men. I cringed in pain as I felt him kick me again while I heard Tommy shout my name again. "Get the fuck off her," he shouted as Max tried to kick me again but instead I grabbed his foot and twisted it.

I crawled a bit as Max cried out in pain then shouted, "Get up!"

"Fuck you," I spat back.

"Fight me," he shouted.

I slowly stood up and opened my arms, "Make me!"

"Kris," I glanced up to see Gabriella at the stairs of the apartment complex.

Max glanced at her before he looked back at me and suddenly I noticed something shiny in his hand. "Gabriella, get back inside," I shouted to her.

"Kris-"

"Get inside now," I yelled.

Suddenly Max lunged at me causing me to jump back. He then swung his arm with a small sting on my chest came. I flinched before I quickly grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back causing the weapon in his hand to drop to the floor. I then pushed his body against a car that was near by before I turned him around and punched him straight across the jaw causing him to drop to the ground. I flinched in pain before I turned back around to see Tommy punch one of the guys while the other one looked terrified and quickly ran off. Tommy looked over his shoulder and quickly pointed out, "Kris, you're bleeding."

I looked down at my shirt to see a small cut with blood dripping. I shrugged it off, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." We heard a loud groan and I looked over to see Max touching his jaw. Tommy suddenly walked over to him and punched him across the jaw again causing him to knock back out. I raised an eyebrow at him before he mumbled, "That was for messing with the family."

"Thanks Tommy."

R&I

"Are you sure you'll be okay," Jane asked me once more as I watched Frankie and Korsak place Max in the back of the cruiser.

"I'm fine, Ma. It's just a small scratch but I need to talk to Gabriella," I informed her as I looked over my shoulder to see Gabriella anxiously standing by another cruiser with Frost.

Jane looked over and touched my cheek. "You know your mother and Nonna are going to call you especially since a knife gave that small scratch," she informed me.

"They do it because they love me. I'm pressing charges and I'll handle all of this tomorrow morning."

Jane nodded and kissed my forehead before she turned to the guys, "Okay boys, let's get these scumbags to Headquarters. Kris doesn't need us here anymore."

I watched as they all enter the cruisers and I grabbed the food from the back of the motorcycle. I hissed in pain but shrugged it off as I watched Gabriella walk inside. I bit my lower lip before I released a sigh, following her inside.

As I entered the apartment, I placed the food on the table before I took a seat on the stool immediately. "Kris," I heard my name being called.

I looked up to see Gabriella standing at the doorway of the hallway. I gave a soft smile at her as I whispered, "Hi." Suddenly, she moved faster toward me and quickly hugged me tightly causing us both to hiss in pain. I tried to pull back but she held onto me tighter with her face resting against the crook of my neck with a feel of wetness against my neck. "Hey…I'm okay…shhh….I'm okay," I reassured her as I rubbed her back gently.

"I thought…I thought he was going to…hurt you," she mumbled softly.

"I'm okay, Gabby. I'm fine." I pulled her back and gently wiped her cheeks and eyes of her tears before I whispered to her, "Come on, let's get you to bed. We need to redress your bandage."

"Kris, I'm-"

"I'm still taking care of you. I don't care if I'm with a broken rib, you are first."

Gabriella gave a soft smile before she hugged me once more. I hugged her back as I stood up and suddenly lifted her up bridal style. "Kris," she giggled. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No, I'm not," I argued as I carried her to her bedroom then placed her down.

We looked at each other and Gabriella led me to the bathroom. We looked at each other in the mirror before she turned around and whispered, "You're bleeding."

"It's a small cut."

"Still…let me see." I looked down with an unsure look before she cupped my cheek and whispered softly, "Please."

"I'll let you see if you let me redress your bandage while you do." Gabriella looked up at me and our eyes locked. Her gaze said a lot and I knew what it said, she was scared as well as I was. We held this moment back for several months because we both knew that Gabriella had to be ready for me to see her scar but now she _had_ to show me because of the surgery.

I gave her a small smile, which caused her to look away shyly, breaking our gaze. I took her hands, bringing it to my button shirt. She glanced down before I felt her hands slowly make work on my shirt. I took in a deep breath while I thought about what Jane said to me back at the hospital.

"_For once, stop punishing yourself for wanting something good in your life. For once, let yourself be happy."_

I felt Gabriella's hands slowly push off my button shirt, leaving me in my tank top with chills running up my spine. I looked up in the mirror to see the small cut and sighed, _Another one in my vast collection._ I swallowed the lump in my throat before I looked back down at Gabriella who gently gazed at the cut then back at me. I stepped back as I grabbed a small cloth, a new bandage, and some disinfectant, placing them on the counter. Gabriella bit her lower lip while I took in a deep breath and moved closer to her.

She leaned back a bit against my chest as I brought my hands to the buttons of her shirt. Slowly I began to unbutton them, watching as the skin was revealed to me. I could feel my heart pounding as I gently slipped the shirt off, leaving her only in a simple white bra. I looked down as I ran my hand along the skin. Gently I began to remove Gabriella's bandage and finally her scar was revealed to me as well as the stitches from her surgery. "Is it bad," she whispered through the thick silence.

"_She's not just some girl to you. That girl cares about you and looks at you like you are the sun and the moon."_

The surgery scars were small, barely even noticeable from where I stood. But I gently moved my head to look down at the scar on her back. It was jagged as it started from the left side of her lower back to the right side ending at the waistline. I gently let my fingers run against it, feeling small goose bumps appear on her skin while I heard Gabriella released a harsh breath. "Kris, please answer me," Gabriella pleaded.

"_But Kris, please don't be scared to let someone love you. You only open your heart so much before you hide away and I know that someone will be able to open it up."_

I looked at her with our eyes locking in the mirror. "You're more beautiful than I thought," I expressed softly. A shy smile formed on Gabriella's face as I continued, not realizing what I was saying until it slipped my lips, "Shakespeare was writing about you in his writings."

"Kris…"

I shook my head, "He must have because _I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

I watched as a tear went down Gabriella's cheek as she leaned back and wrapped my arms around her, making me hold her.

_For once, I want to be happy. For once, I want to take a chance. I want that chance with her._

"Let's get you bandaged up, sweetie," I whispered.

"Okay." I took the bandage and began to wrap her up; making sure that it was okay and was comfortable. Once I was done, I was about to walk off but instead she stopped me, "You too." I stopped, letting her slip her button shirt back on before she grabbed the cloth, dapping on my cut. I hissed in pain while she apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've had worse." She gave an unsure look and I showed her the scar on my neck then raised my arms to show the scars. She gave a sad expression before I shrugged it off, "Like I said, I've had worse but I'm fine. I promise." I then smiled at her before she smiled softly back. She dabbed on my cut a couple minutes more before she pulled back, placing the cloth down, and picked up the bandage. She took the wrapping off and placed it on before she kissed it gently. She then lifted my knuckles, kissing them before she leaned in and hugged me.

I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, taking in her sweet scent. I held her close as I felt a warm feeling run up my body. It was in this moment, I finally realized that this feeling wasn't going away anytime soon. My heart was beating hard against my chest and I glanced slightly down to look at Gabriella who held me tightly.

_For once, I'm going to let myself be happy._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- New Year's Eve**

New Year's Eve with the Rizzoli- Isles family is quite interesting. Angela stood with Jane and Maura as they were talking in the kitchen while Frankie, Frost and Korsak were playing poker. Tommy was with Lydia, leaving TJ in the capable hands on his cousin who was chasing after him.

"TJ, come on," Kris called after him as he ran up the stairs. Everyone laughed while I heard Kris let out a groan and TJ giggled loudly. "Thomas Junior, get back over here," Kris called out and suddenly TJ appeared with a small giggle, running over to me.

"Shhh," he told me as he hid underneath my blanket.

I giggled before I heard Kris climbed down the staircase looking around the living room with the Red Sox onesy in her hands. She looked over at me with a smirk on her face before she walked over and took a seat next to me. "I can't seem to find TJ," she casually stated to me.

"You'll find him sooner or later," I smiled.

Kris raised an eyebrow before she slipped her hands under the blanket and announced, "It's now!" TJ giggled loudly with Kris lifting the little boy over her shoulder before she looked at me, "I'll be down in a few. Say good night to Gabriella, bud."

"Good night Gabby! See you next yeaw!"

"Night TJ."

I watched as Kris carried the little boy up the stairs. I sighed softly, thinking about two nights ago when Kris first redress my bandages. My stomach was still feeling like it had butterflies, thinking about Kris' hand running against my scars with no judgment. The part that really touched me was that she said that she thought I was beautiful. She said it without conviction and it made my heart do somersaults.

"_You're more beautiful than I thought."_

_Kris is beautiful. How can anyone let someone like her go? How can someone not love her? You can easily fall in love with her…oh my…_

Suddenly I heard Jane's laugh, which cause me to break away from my thoughts. I watched as she laughed then took a seat next to me. I smiled at her as she smiled back and asked gently, "How are you doing, Gabby?"

"I'm doing better, Jane."

"Kris taking good care of you? Not leaving you to fend for yourself?"

I shook my head, "Kris' been nothing but helpful and sweet."

"That's good."

"Get ready everyone, the New Year's ball is going to drop soon," Angela shouted.

Jane smiled and touched my hand, "Excuse me, Gabriella. I've got a beautiful wife to kiss at midnight."

I nodded then looked up to see Kris coming downstairs. I stood up from my spot and walked over to her as she looked down and placed her hands in her jean pockets. "He's asleep," I asked her quietly.

"Knocked out," she answered. She looked up at me before she looked around the living room. She smiled at her parents who were holding each other close in the kitchen then looked back at me. "Come with me," she asked.

"Okay," I answered. Kris placed her arm out for me which I wrapped my arm around hers. She walked me to the backdoor to the backyard before she released my arm and walked over to the coat closet. She grabbed her leather jacket and walked back to me, holding the jacket out to me. I smiled at her as I slipped the jacket on and wrapped my arm around hers again. Kris opened the backdoor and we both walked out with Kris closing it. She shoved her hands back in her pockets before looking out at the little snow that was still left in the backyard.

"When I was living at the church, I would always go into the bell tower every New Year's. I would close my eyes and just listen to the world," Kris explained.

"And now?"

"I close my eyes still and listen to the world," she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my head on her chest. I closed my eyes to listen to her heartbeat. It was slow and peaceful which caused me to smile while I felt Kris wrapped her arms around me. "What do you hear," I asked her.

"Kids laughing, people talking, and music playing. The same sounds I hear but in a whole new light. I heard New Year's resolutions too, some better than others."

"Do you have a New Year's resolution?"

"Usually I don't but…this year I do."

I pulled back and looked up at her to see that she was looking down at me. Our eyes locked as she raised her hand and gently touched my cheek with her thumb running against it. I closed my eyes and turned my head a bit to kiss her palm.

"What is it," I asked her.

She smiled at me before she finally confessed softly, "I'm going to ask my best friend out."

I opened my eyes and quickly looked up at her. I could feel my heart beating against my chest while my thoughts hoped, Please be serious…please be real.

Suddenly we could hear the countdown in the background.

"_Ten!"_

"_Nine!"_

Kris gave an embarrassed smile with a blush forming on her cheeks. She then shyly looked away and continued on, "I think it's time I took a chance if they will...take it with me. It's something I thought I would never do again."

"What…what changed your mind," I wondered.

"_Eight!"_

"_Seven!"_

"_Six!"_

Kris smiled, "She did." She then bit her lip, looking down as she asked, "Do you think she'll say yes if I ask?"

A blush suddenly formed on my face. I raised my hand and gently cupped her cheek making our eyes lock again. "I know she will," I answered her softly.

"_Five!"_

"_Four!"_

A smile formed on her face as I smiled back at her. Kris slipped her hand in mine as she whispered, "Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"Would you like to go out with me sometime this week? As my date?"

"_One! Happy New Year!"_

"I would love to, Kris."

* * *

**Jane's POV- Inside**

_Yes! I get my winnings! Three hundred dollars in my pockets baby!_

* * *

**Everyone scream 'finally' with me! Please review, comment, PM, give ideas! In means of ideas, give me some date ideas! Also, tell me what you liked in this chapter if you can! I love to hear from you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've been pointed out that I went off track. It seems this is more about Kris' love life if anything but, it is and then it isn't in a way. Shoot, I didn't even know this would lead to this. I think this is more about Kris growing up. We've seen Kris and I think this is the most she's grown as a person. I changed the summary to make it official but yup, that's my small rant. I'm sorry but I needed to address it.**

**A/N 2: In other news…thank you to my wonderful readers who've been supportive! Guys, this is my first story that has reached 100 followers! I might faint and I think I did when I saw it pop in my email. This story is my baby big time and I can say that I've improved in my writing because over one year ago, the Protégé Series began and Kris was born so thank you a thousand times! Lyrics in italics and bold and enough of this…on to the story, LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and Northern Lights is by Gaelic Storm, not me.**

* * *

"_**I may not be your first love, first kiss, first sight or first date but I just want to be your last." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 20: Double Trouble and the Festival Date

**Maura's POV**

"It's looking very good, Jane. There haven't been any problems so far and according to Kris, you guys already have a plan," Doctor Nicholls commented as she looked through Jane's charts.

I nodded as I rubbed Kris' back who was resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "We decided that when we get closer to Jane's due date that we'll drive down to the hospital," I informed her.

"If Jane goes in labor, it's going to be in the hospital. I'm not ready for child birth," Kris commented.

"Oh," Doctor Nicholls raised a curious eyebrow.

I giggled as the memory slowly began to come back to me.

* * *

_**Flashback- Two days ago…**_

"_Mom, I really don't want to see the miracle of life. I already know where that baby is coming from," Kris expressed as she sat down on the sofa._

"_Kris, it will help you," I informed her._

_Kris smirked slightly before she sighed, "Fine but Ma has to watch it with me."_

_Jane stopped in mid step of walking into the kitchen and looked at us. She crossed her arms, "I don't want to watch a movie about what's coming out of my…ya know."_

_I sighed, "Jane, why don't you just say that it's coming out of va-"_

"_Don't say it," Kris and Jane both shouted causing me to giggle. Both glared at me before I pointed Jane to the sofa. She let out a huff but walked over to the sofa and sat next to Kris. I walked over to the DVD player, inserting the movie before I stepped back and walked into the kitchen. "Hey," Jane called causing me to turn around, "aren't you going to watch this?"_

"_Jane, I'm a medical examiner. I did a couple months in the maternity ward."_

"_But," Jane mumbled._

"_Ma, let's get this over and done with please," Kris mentioned to Jane. Jane let out a sigh while Kris grabbed the TV remote pressing play._

_The film began and I prepared myself by grabbing Jane's headphones, placing them on as I watched the film progress. "Okay, she's going into labor," Kris stated with a simple eye roll. She chuckled, "It's not like they're going s- HOLY SHIT!"_

_Jane's jaw dropped as well as Kris'. "Oh my god, that's a baby! That thing is coming out of-"_

"_How is that possible?! That's not possible!"_

"_Oh my! Maura!"_

"_Mom!"_

* * *

"Child birth is something I will not witness in real life," Kris pointed out. She looked over at Jane who was covering her eyes while she continued, "I'm still trying to figure out how that baby came out of…" she gestured toward the lower half and wiggled in displeasure.

Doctor Nicholls laughed softly before touching Kris' shoulder. "Don't worry, Kris. I experienced the exact same thing when I was first starting this job," she reassured her.

Kris smiled, "That's good to know."

"Alright," Doctor Nicholls turned her chair, "let's check this baby out." She began to do the ultrasound while Kris peered over at the monitor to observe. I watched with her and Jane before I noticed a strange expression on Doctor Nicholls' face.

Jane noticed this too. "Something wrong, Doc," she inquired with worry on her face.

"I…I can't believe I missed this."

"Missed what? What's wrong?"

Doctor Nicholls glanced up at Jane, Kris, and I with a shocked expression before she announced to us, "Jane's pregnant with twins."

"_**WHAT**_," we all shouted in shock.

I felt my knees buckle a bit while Jane shouted, "Kris, catch her!"

Kris quickly turned around and caught me from behind. She held me as she looked up at Doctor Nicholls. "She's pregnant with twins," Kris gave a surprised expression. Doctor Nicholls nodded while Kris asked, "How is that possible? I mean I know how but two?"

"Two. The second baby must have been hiding behind the first baby. Wow…do you want to know the sex now?"

"Yes," we all said at once while Kris sat me down in her chair.

"Well, it seems…it's a boy and a girl."

R&I

"Twins! Oh my baby," Angela shouted in delight as Jane sat down with me.

"Ma, easy on my ears," Jane commented as she rubbed her earlobe.

"Janie, you're pregnant with twins! I'm excited! A big strong Rizzoli boy and a sweet little Isles girl."

"I'm sticking with the fact that it's a boy and a girl, Ma."

"I agree with Jane," I informed Angela. Angela raised an eyebrow as I continued on, lacing my fingers with Jane's, "We won't their personalities until they are born. I'm just happy that they are healthy. So I won't assume that one baby is a Rizzoli personality while the other had the Isles personality."

"Oh you two," Angela waved her hand. She then looked over at Kris who was sitting in the other sofa with a small smile before she shouted, "Oh Kris, you're going to be a big sister twice!"

"Yup," Kris nodded. I watched as she bit her lower lip then glanced down at her phone then looked back up. She seemed to be in her own world and I noticed it. Suddenly I heard her phone ring causing her to stand up quickly and informed us, "I'll be back."

Jane and I watched as Kris walked up the staircase. "Do you think she's okay," Jane inquired as she glanced over her shoulder.

I pressed my lips together and sighed, "I'm not sure. I'll go talk with her."

I leaned down and kissed Jane's lips gently before I stood up, walking up the stairs. I walked down the hallway toward Kris' bedroom but stopped at the sound of a loud sigh. "Yes Steve, another crib…" I raised an eyebrow and I peered inside the baby's room to see Kris sitting in the rocking chair, looking at the crib along the wall. She bit her lip again and groaned, "Steve, you owe me….yes, please do this for me. I'll give you half of my winnings when I find out how much the babies weigh if I win…" I raised an eyebrow while continuing to listen to Kris' conversation as I leaned against the doorway.

I watched as Kris ran her hand through her hair before she sighed again, "Yes okay fine, I'll buy dinner for you at Carlo's. Yes, I'll drive all the way down….please, just get me that crib like now…thank you." She then rolled her eyes and released a small chuckle, "No, I'm telling you where I'm taking Gabriella. Goodbye Steve." She finally hanged up and rested back in the rocking chair before she mumbled softly, "I know you're there."

"I'm not even sure I should scold you for betting on the pregnancy," I retorted with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Like I didn't know about the pool about when Gabriella and I were getting together," Kris retorted as she glanced up. I gave her a soft smile before I walked inside. I looked around the room before I approached her with my hand going through her hair softly. "Twins," she mumbled a bit.

"Yes," I laughed softly. "Twice the experience."

"Twice I can mess up."

_That's what's wrong._ "Kris-"

"Maura," she softly addressed back. I watched as her blue eyes glanced up at me then looked at the crib. Her gaze continued to look at it before she confessed softly, "I'm terrified, Mom."

"Of what, sweetheart?"

"That I might screw up. They'll look up at me and expect so much and what if…what if I can't do it and I just end up like Matt and-"

"I'm going to stop you," I placed my hand up. I crouched down and touched her hands, "First of all, I don't like what ifs and I don't guess but I know a couple of things."

"What do you know?"

I smiled gently, "I know that you would do anything for them. Your heart is in the right place and yes, you'll make a couple of mistakes but that's growing up. Kris, you are not perfect but you are not Matt. You are just Kris." The blue eyes continued to gaze at me as I continued on, "I wished I had siblings like Jane's but I also wished that I had someone like you in my life."

"Why?"

"Because I would know someone stood up for me and loved me for whom I was. I have that now but I would have loved to have a friend like you or even had you as a sibling because you don't care about the quirks or problems but who the person is. Why do you think Gabriella is going out with you?" Kris shrugged and I continued on, "Because you _care_. If anything, I hope the twins look up to you. I hope they look up to you for your courage, intelligence, creativity, protectiveness," I poked at her abs. Kris giggled before I raised my hand and touched her cheek, "Overall, I hope they look up to you for your love. This heart of yours is so big and Jane and I know you will love them with all your heart." I watched as a small tear slid down Kris' cheek as I wiped it away as I whispered, _"Te amo, puella." _[I love you, sweetheart]

Kris let out a chuckle, "Glad my Latin rubbed off a bit."

"It always had since I met you."

Kris got off the rocking chair, engulfing me in a tight hug as she whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Mom and I love you too."

* * *

**Jane's POV- The next day…**

"I think the names are perfect," Maura stated to me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head while she continued on, "Can you believe it, Jane? We're having twins?"

"I know, honey," I whispered back. "Crazy shit."

"Language."

I rolled my eyes, "Really?"

"They can hear you and I don't need them to repeat them when they are already coming out of your mouth."

"You like my mouth, Doctor Rizzoli- Isles," I smirked.

Maura blushed and gave a coy smile, "That I do, Detective Rizzoli- Isles." She raised her head and gently kissed my lips with me kissing her back. I wrapped my arm around her waist before I let out a low groan and she pulled back, "What's wrong?"

"I can't even hold you properly, Maur. I'm a big fat-"

"Stop it. I find you more gorgeous than ever, Jane and I love you very much."

I gave her weak smile, "When you say it like that…" I cupped her cheeks, kissed her again before I pulled back, and whispered, "Do you think Kris will like the names?" Maura nodded before I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I think so too."

"Guys," Maura and I pulled back and glanced over the sofa to see Kris dressed in her robe and her hair up in a ponytail with her glasses peering over her nose. This look caused me to release a small chuckle and Kris rolled her eyes, "Of course, I get a laugh. I know I don't look fully together but I need help."

"With what," I wondered. Kris frowned and mumbled causing Maura and I to give confused looks and I asked, "Come again?"

"I need help with getting dress," she repeated louder with a blush forming up her neck slowly. I quickly covered my ears as I heard a loud excited squeak came out of my wife's mouth. I watched as Kris went quickly wide-eyed and Maura quickly stood up, running over to her and began to drag Kris upstairs. "Why did I say anything," Kris wondered loudly.

I chuckled and I answered, "Because you like Gabriella enough to look nice."

"Yeah…yeah." I stood up from my spot and began to climb up the stairs slowly as I walked down the hall to Kris' room. I peered inside to see Kris sitting on her bed while Maura was knee deep in her closet. "No dresses, Mom. This date needs me wearing pants," Kris informed her.

I walked inside and sat next to her. "Where are you taking her," I inquired with my curiosity peeking.

"It's a surprise."

"So you won't tell us."

"Nope," Kris smiled. She then turned her head, kissed my tummy before she pulled back, and asked, "Any advice oh wise one?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be late."

"Actually…she's picking me up."

"What," Maura and I both questioned in surprise. Maura stopped picking through the clothes, placing one of Kris' shirts down with her turning to face us. Now, you would be surprise to if you saw your tomboyish daughter acting completely different. Usually Kris insisted on picking the person up or she met with the person because that's what she did with Aaron occasionally. Sure, she let him pick her up but it was occasionally.

However, this was definitely new.

"Gabriella persuaded me," Kris explained with a shy smile.

"Oh well, what time is she coming," Maura inquired.

Kris glanced at her watch, "In two hours."

"Kris, you're not even ready!" Maura suddenly turned back, digging through Kris' closet while Kris and I watched.

I looked back at Kris, "You want legit advice?"

"Yes please."

"Be yourself," she raised an eyebrow and I continued on, "I've saw it a lot in high school and in college when people will change just to make the other person happy. Kris, don't do that. Be yourself because if Gabby can't like you as who you are than she's not worth it. Okay, Kiddo?"

Kris nodded.

"Kris, get up and get in a shower right now," Maura ordered as she grabbed Kris' arm and pushed her out of the room. I laughed before Maura turned back around, pointing at me and whispered, "Help me pick something out."

"Yes ma'am."

R&I

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Jane, get it," Maura shouted from upstairs.

I paused my Celtics basketball game and stood up, waddling to the front door. I opened it and smiled to see Gabriella wearing a simple white dress with a light black sweater on. She smiled up at me and greeted, "Hi Jane."

"Hi Gabriella, come on in," I gestured for her to come inside. As Gabriella walked into the house, I closed the door and pointed out, "You look lovely."

"Thanks and Kris told me about you being pregnant with twins. Congratulations."

"Yup, a boy and girl."

"That's wonderful."

"It is," I smiled before I gestured for her to sit down. "Kris will down in a couple of minutes as soon as she escapes Maura's clutches," I informed her.

"It's okay. Kris is the one taking me to the destination," Gabriella informed me.

I nodded and glanced up, hearing Kris and Maura moving around upstairs. I looked back at Gabriella and said softly, "Gabriella…" She looked up at me and I bit my lower lip and continued, "Please be careful with Kris. I'm not saying this to intimidate you but Kris _rarely_ let's someone in as much as you have. Maura and I have been the only ones and I'm telling you that you have a fragile heart. Don't break my kid's heart."

Gabriella gave a soft nod and replied, "I won't."

I nodded before I finally heard footsteps running down the staircase seeing my wife. She composed herself and smoothed out her clothes before she smiled at Gabriella, "You look wonderful, Gabby."

"Thank you."

"Kris is coming down. Just give her-"

"I'm here," Kris quickly answered as she suddenly appeared. Gabriella stood up and my jaw dropped slightly because Kris looked exactly the same except for one thing, she wasn't wearing her glasses. Kris was dressed in a dark red v-neck shirt and black slacks with her hair blow-dried and a bit straighter but had her usual bangs. She moved closer toward Gabriella and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled back. She looked up at Kris for a moment and took her hand, "You look beautiful."

A blush formed on Kris' face and shook her head, "Nah, I just clean up nice."

"Nicely," Maura corrected.

I rolled my eyes while Kris gave a small shake of the head. "Let me grab my jacket and we'll get going," Kris informed Gabriella before releasing her hand. I watched as Kris quickly grabbed her black leather jacket, placing it on before walking over to the door. "We'll be back by midnight the latest because I believe you guys remember what the East Boston's festivals can be like," Kris informed us. Maura and I gave surprised expressions with Kris opening the door for Gabriella, leading her out. She quickly ran over to us and gave us a quick kiss on our cheeks before she said, "See you guys later."

"Be safe," Maura shouted before the door closed.

I looked at Maura with my surprise expression still on my face. "She's taking her to an East Boston festival," I repeated the foreign words.

"I'm surprised too."

"She likes her _a lot_."

"Yes, she does."

The reason why Maura and I were surprised was that though Kris still visited East Boston when she gained a chance. She hadn't gone to an East Boston festival since Father Price died with her telling us that she didn't do it because it brought back memories that made her sad and angry.

Yet, she was going with Gabriella and it warmed Maura and my heart.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Kris drove us down to East Boston where she grew up. Supposedly, she was taking me to an East Boston festival, which confused me a bit. As we were driving, I glanced at Kris several times before I noticed a small smile form on her face as she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I'm just so use to you wearing your glasses," I answered.

Kris chuckled, "I have contacts but I don't really use them and also my glasses are reading glasses."

"Well, you should wear them more. They bring out your eyes."

"I'll take that into consideration."

_She did that for you, _I thought about which caused me to smile inwardly.

Slowly we pulled up and I looked out to see vendors as well as people laughing and running around. Kris stepped out of the car before she came to other side opening the door for me. I took her hand and I looked around in amazement as Kris spoke, "East Boston has a lot of culture here but the Irish who live here love to throw festivals once in a full moon. I decided that you should have a taste of Boston."

"I love it."

"We haven't even started yet," Kris chuckled before she guided me through the crowd.

R&I

Different tongues surrounded us and I finally understood why Kris loved growing up here. It was so different and I loved it because I was beginning to understand Kris more and more. Kris showed me around certain shops, took me to certain games and had homemade chocolate cake. I stood on the sidelines while Kris was tackled a couple of kids who shouted in excitement. A little girl climbed on her back and smiled, kissing Kris' cheek while a couple of the boys were tossing a ball to her.

"Okay, okay down we go," Kris laughed as she placed the girl down. She looked up at me with a blush while I smiled at her. "They're local kids here," Kris explained.

"They are quite fond of you."

"I guess."

"Well, I can't believe it," Kris and I turned around to see two burley guys approaching. Kris chuckled and quickly hugged them as one of them stated in surprise, "Kris Marx, what brings you here?"

"My date," Kris gestured toward me.

The two men looked over her shoulder, looking at me before they laughed gently punching Kris' shoulder then asked, "Kris, you going to dance with her right? It's tradition."

"I don't know guys."

"At least have a whiskey with us," the other stated.

I raised an eyebrow while Kris shook her head with a blush. "No whiskey tonight boys but," Kris glanced at me before she sighed, "Okay, one dance." They cheered in delight and quickly walked toward the hardwood dance floor that was light up by lanterns.

Kris looked back at me with a sheepish smile while I asked teasingly, "Whiskey and dancing traditions, Krislyn?"

"Well, you see I would be either performing or dancing here. Also, I would at least get one shot of whiskey with permission of course by Father Price who was an Irish man. It's been awhile that's why they're surprise to see me."

"How long is a while?"

"Almost three years," Kris answered quietly before she took my hand, guiding me to the dance floor.

Kris gave me a light bow before placing her hand out to me. I took it while she wrapped her arm around my waist as the music began to play and a soft voice came, _"__**Let's go out just one more time, to that old place on the shore. Down the lanes of this harbor town, like so many times before. There's so much you've done for me, so much, I've asked of you. But when I'm gone there's one more thing, please promise me you'll do."**_

Kris twirled me and I giggled before we suddenly switched partners and we were dancing two other people as the musicians continued to sing, _**"Everyday sing a song. To help me sail along. Too ra loo ra loo ra loo ra le and I'll be on my way."**_

Our dance partners suddenly spun us back with Kris grabbing hold my waist and I laughed gently. I gently rested my head against her shoulder with the music slowing down and suddenly I heard Kris whispered, "_**Remember there was dancing on that night so long ago. We sang and raised our glasses to the starlight on the snow. Well if you should see those northern lights on a frosty winter's eve. Watch them dance and know I'm there, there's no need to grieve."**_ I smiled against Kris' shoulder with the butterflies in my stomach fluttering. We continued to dance with the music continuing until it finally ended and Kris pulled back with both of us clapping. Kris then looked at me and said softly, "Come with me."

"Where are we going," I inquired to Kris as she took my hand.

Gently Kris began to pull me away from the dance toward a different direction. We were heading toward a dirt road pathway toward what seemed to be church. All she did was smile and answered, "You'll see."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Entering Saint Christopher's was difficult since it had been about three years since Price's death. It still looked the same but had some minor changes but I didn't care about those changes. I guided Gabriella up the staircase behind the alter, going up a couple flights of stairs until we reached our destination.

I pushed the door open as I guided her inside. She looked in amazement as she approached the windowsill and I looked around to see the bell slight dusty. "Where are we," Gabriella inquired as she glanced over at me.

"I told you that on New Year's Eve, I would come up here to listen to the world," I answered. I moved closer and leaned against the sill across from her as I continued, "I haven't been up here since Price's death. That's why I haven't come to the festival for three years."

Suddenly I felt Gabriella's hand lacing with mine and squeezed it gently. I looked over at her to see a soft sympathetic look in her eyes before she whispered, "Thank you for showing this to me. It means a lot for you to show me your world." I nodded with a small smile, holding her hand still while we both looked out at Boston. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of children laughing and music playing. "It's beautiful," Gabriella sighed softly.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Gabriella seeing her twist her locket in her hand. Her face was calm with a small smile while she gently rubbed the scar on my hand. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and my stomach flipping. I leaned away from my side of the windowsill before I moved a bit closer as I said softly, "You're beautiful." I watched as Gabriella looked down and a small blush formed on her face. I moved even closer and whispered, "Gabriella…"

Gabriella looked up at me and she moved closer to me. I gently cupped her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin before I looked into her eyes and smiled as I leaned down gently kissing her lips.

I felt a smile on her face as she kissed me back, holding me close to her by my jacket collar. She tasted like sweetness and was warm. _I'm in heaven and I really don't want to come down, _my mind simply stated before I pulled back a bit. I rested my forehead against Gabriella's while she slipped her arms around my neck and I slipped my arms around her waist. "Wow," she whispered with a small giggle.

"I think I should say that too," I expressed. Gabriella looked up at me before she leaned up and kissed my lips again then pulled back hugging me as I hugged her back. I looked out toward Boston and smiled before kissing the top of her head.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I checked the cloak again, tapping my foot impatiently before I felt Jane kissed softly on my neck. "Maura, come on. I know you're worrying about Kris but she'll be home soon okay," she informed me.

"I know. I just…you know," I sighed.

"It's our Kris." I nodded and suddenly, we heard the sound of a car pulling up toward the house. I quickly got up and peered from behind the curtains to see the headlights turning off. "Is it them," Jane asked.

"Yes."

We both stood up and pressed our ears against the door to listen in as we heard footsteps approach the front door. _"I had a good time, Kris. Thank you,_" I heard Gabriella say.

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it, Gabriella. I hope this continues…I mean…maybe…"_

"_I understand, Kris. You're cute when you're nervous."_

"_Thanks…I…Gabby?"_

"_Yes, Kris?"_

"_Can I kiss you again?"_

Jane and I quickly peered out of the curtain to see Gabriella smiling at Kris who was looking away with a blush crawling up her neck. Gently she took Kris' hand, making her wrap her arms around her waist. Gabriella then wrapped her arms around Kris' neck before she leaned up and kissed Kris gently. Kris pulled her a bit closer, kissing her back before they pulled back.

I read Kris' lips with her saying 'goodnight'. Gabriella said it back before she kissed Kris' chin and stepped away, walking back to the car. Kris turned back around, smiling as she unlocked the door. Jane and I quickly backed away, moving quickly toward the sofa with Jane waddling behind me. We both sat down and placed the TV on with my head resting on Jane's shoulder.

The door opened then closed as Jane and I glanced over to see a goofy smile on Kris' face. "How did it go," Jane inquired casually.

A smirk formed on Kris' face as she answered, "You know how it went." We watched as Kris removed her jacket and placed it in the closet before she began to walk up the staircase. Once she was upstairs, we suddenly heard Kris shout in excitement, "Yes!"

* * *

**Surprise! Bet you didn't see that coming with the baby! Yup twins and yes, I have the names but you won't know til later. But, cheer with me because you guys got what you wanted! So pretty please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! I love hearing from you all! Also, nominate for your favorite Rizzles stories at the Rizzles Fan Awards. Voting will come up soon guys! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy Veteran's Day! This gives me time to write _another_ chapter for you guys! You guys are awesome! Glad everyone is happy with twins and the kiss! Now, here's a bit of angst, drama, crime, and whole lot! You guys will remember this guy big time…**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

_**"I'll catch you when you fall, I'll dry your tears when you cry, I'll lead your way when you're lost, I'll fight away your fears when you're scared, but I won't leave your heart in two." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 21: I Got You

"_Everything you love will be mine."_

"_I'm going to kill them before I kill you."_

"_If I go, you come with me, Kris."_

"_Blood was its Avatar and its seal- the redness and the horror of blood."_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Kris' new relationship with Gabriella was something I was happy about. I noticed that Kris was happier and more aware of things. It showed through that she was slowly falling for this girl or if she had fallen, she was falling harder. I was entering the bullpen to see Jane and Kris in the bullpen. Jane was busy reading her book that I had gave her while Kris was busy on her cell phone. I approached and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Gabriella on the phone?"

Jane glanced up from her book and nodded, "Yup but she got all her paperwork done so she's taking advantage of it."

I smiled and began to observe Kris. She was smiling as she spoke softly, "Yeah, nothing but paperwork so far…you want to grab some lunch on your break or would you like to do…okay, I'll pick you up around," she checked her watch, "I'll pick you up at eight and if anything pops up, I'll let you know. Yeah…bye." She closed her phone and looked back at her computer for a second before she stated aloud, "You're observing me like I'm a little science experiment."

I shook my head, "I never see you so…"

"Relaxed," Jane pointed out.

Kris rolled her eyes but I noticed a small smile graced her face. She then looked at Jane, "Speaking of relax and stuff, I want half of the money in that pool you had."

Jane placed her book down and she smirked, "I want the other half of your money of your pool too."

I watched as they both eyed each other before Kris pulled out her money clip, which happened to have a BPD badge on it. Kris placed the money on Jane's desk and sighed, "Six hundred and twenty and seventy five cents."

Jane and my own jaw dropped in surprise as Jane picked it up and questioned, "Who fuckin bet?"

"Language," I mumbled.

Jane glared but Kris chuckled and answered, "I think if Frankie told me correctly, Homicide, Vice, CSU, and even a couple of the lab techs placed several bets. Not to mention that Nonna did too as well as Tommy but I just happened to be a bit close to the fact that I said that I said that I believe that it might be one or the other but I'm going to stay in between."

"So you never really bet?"

"I placed only like five dollars in because I like to keep my head," Kris smiled.

"Nice job, Kiddo."

"Always was good with money."

Suddenly Jane's desk phone rang and Jane answered it, "Rizzoli?" I watched Jane's expression turned from a playful smile to a frown. Her hand clenched into a fist with me approaching Jane to hug her from behind. Kris touched Jane's hand as Jane released a deep sigh and said, "I'll be there soon with Maura."

She hanged up and mumbled, "There's a homicide downtown."

"How bad," I inquired softly.

Jane looked over at Kris then back at me, "A family was slaughtered in their home."

R&I

The sight was gruesome to say the least but the part that caught us all off guard was that it looked all too similar to Adrian Marx's murders. "Korsak, why didn't you say anything over the phone," Jane hissed as they left the area where the parents were in.

"I thought you guys were not going to bring her," Korsak retorted.

I glanced at the doorway where Kris was talking to Frost and Frankie. Her hands were holding her cell phone with Jane and I knowing that she had call Gabriella. She had not entered the home but as I looked down to see the handcuffed family I felt a chill go up my spine. "She would have found out anyways, Jane," I pointed out. Jane looked down at me and sighed, "Kris would have found out. We both know that."

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

Suddenly we heard footsteps and we looked up to see Kris entering the room with a grim expression upon her face. I watched as she began to rub absentmindedly the scar on her hand. "It's not a copy cat," Kris questioned quietly.

"We're going to check, Kiddo," Jane informed her gently.

Kris' eyes darted to Korsak then toward Frost and Frankie who entered. "The bastard tortured all them, correct," she asked.

"I can't determine anything," I told her with a small sympathetic look.

"I need to see all their necks. It's the one thing that can tell us."

I bit my lower lip and gently pushed back the hair of one of the victim's to reveal the neck. Kris crouched down and let out a soft sigh, "It's not a copy cat." She stood back up and I noticed her swallow a lump in her throat.

"Kris," she looked over at me, "please go home."

She nodded and looked down at her phone before she placed it in her back pocket. "I'll meet you in the car," Kris whispered as she began to walk off.

I looked up at Jane who bit her lower lip before she looked down at me. She ran her hand over her stomach and whispered, "Will you be okay?" Jane understood how I felt about cases involving children but now with the twins on their way, it hit very close to home. I glanced at the direction Kris went then looked back at the crime scene. I bit the inside of my cheek before I stood up, pulling off my crime scene gloves and touched Jane's stomach softly. "Maura," Jane whispered.

I felt the babies kick causing me to smile gently before I gently answered, "I'll have autopsy reports in the morning."

Jane gave a soft smile, leaning in and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. It was a rarity for Jane and me to show affection at a crime scene but right now, we needed it.

R&I

I was walking down the hallway after I spoke with Jane about working on the autopsy. As I walked down, I stopped at the sound of hearing a voice mumbling in the cot room. I stopped and peered in to see Kris laying in one of the cots, tossing and turning. "No…" she mumbled softly.

I quickly walked in and sat at the side as she tossed again. I ran my hand against her cheek then through her hair as I whispered, "It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe. He's not going to hurt you."

I watched as the pain on her face slowly disappeared as I ran my hand through her hair again before I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I stood up and walked out, closing the door behind me and walked down to the morgue.

A couple hours later, I heard the footsteps quietly enter and I looked from the body to see Kris entering. She looked restless and I can see the bags under her eyes. "You have dark circles under your eyes," I informed her, knowing the reason why.

Kris shrugged it off, "I tried to get a nap in but I can't sleep. Just feeling…restless." The word 'restless' cause me to turn around and look at her with a concern. She looked up at me, noticing my gaze as she asked, "What Mom? You're looking at me like I'm one of the bodies on the autopsy table."

"Kris, are you having nightmares," I asked her.

Kris didn't answer but looked back at the bodies, "Ma wants an autopsy report on one of them or at least, something."

"Kris, don't avoid this."

"I'm not, Maura. It's called I'm not going to let Adrian bother me."

"It's eating at you already. You're irritable," I pointed out. Kris seemed to glare at me before she shook her head, "Kris, I love you but please go home and sleep. Maybe you can even go see Gabriella right now."

"Mom-"

"Kris, please go home for my sake," I pleaded.

"Why is everyone suddenly concern," Kris sighed. She rubbed her forehead and continued on, "I'm fine. We have an investigation to handle and I need that report, Mom." She grabbed one paper from one of the desks and began to walk away.

I placed my scalpel down and removed my gloves immediately. I walked quickly to the doorway, grabbing Kris by her collar causing her to yelp as I stepped in front of her. The blue eyes gazed at me with a shock expression as I took the paper away and said, "You are not going back up to the bullpen, Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx Rizzoli- Isles."

"Maura-"

"Nope, you are going home and sleep and I mean it."

Kris seemed she was about to argue but eyed me as I placed my hands on her hips gazing at her. She finally placed her hands up in defeat then gazed up at me with a soft sigh before she approached me. She cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead gently then whispered, "I'm only doing this for you, Mom."

"I appreciate it, sweetheart."

Kris handed me back the paper before she turned around and left the morgue with her footsteps echoing her frustration.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_It was dark at the Rizzoli- Isles house. I looked around and stepped inside to see that there was no one in the house. "Ma," I called out immediately as I quietly walked inside. I noticed that her badge was on the counter and her shoes were in their designated area. I then noticed that even Maura's high heels were there. "Mom," I called out next as I walked further into the house._

_I didn't see Bass greet me or even Jo Friday. There was an eerie silence and I could feel it in my bones. "Jane! Maura! Guys, where are you," I shouted as I quickly walked up the staircase. As I reached the second floor, I then noticed that the pictures were smash and that blood smeared the walls. "Guys," I shouted in concern as I quickly pulled out my phone. I began to dial for Frankie but his number was busy then I tried Frost and Korsak. Their phones were busy too._

_Suddenly I heard baby cries. I paled and quickly I ran down the hallway, going down to the twins' room. I pushed the door opened and suddenly I felt all the blood flowing through me go away for I was staring at Adrian who was sitting in the rocking chair, holding two bundles in his arms. He looked up at me, "Hello Krislyn."_

"_You're not alive," I mumbled._

"_I told you I would take everything from you," he smiled._

"_Give me my siblings." I watched as he stood up and placed them back in their cribs before he pulled out his knife. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "You're not real."_

"_I am real in your mind, Kris. But you don't care what happens to you," he suddenly grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. "You care about what I do to others. Don't worry, I'll make sure the twins are raised properly but about the Gabriella girl," I struggled a bit. He smirked, "I struck a cord…"_

"_Leave her alone."_

"_Everything you love will be mine," he whispered._

"_No! No!"_

R&I

"No," I gasped loudly as I looked around my bedroom. I touched my scars gently before I ran my hands through my hair. I could feel the cool sweat along my skin as I took in a deep breath then released it.

R&I

I stood against the wall, waiting patiently until I heard the door opened. I turned and looked over to see Gabriella entering in. I smiled at her as she smiled back and hugged me tightly then kissed my lips gently. "Hey," she greeted as she pulled back, "I thought you were working today."

"I was but I wanted to see you," I explained. I wrapped my arms around Gabriella's waist while she held me. She glanced up at me before I noticed a worried expression hit her face. "What's wrong," I inquired.

"You look like you haven't got any sleep."

"I know. My mother pointed it out."

"Kris, what's wrong? Why aren't you getting any sleep?"

"It's nothing, Gabby. Just a case that hit a bit too close home that's all. I just can't really sleep." Gabriella pressed her lips together while I pulled away, "Gabriella, please drop it." She nodded and we walked over to a bench, taking a seat with our hands clasped together. She rested her head on my shoulder while I kissed the top of her head. I closed my eyes for a moment and I felt Gabriella moved her head. Her eyes were staring at me and I knew it as I pointed out, "I can feel your eyes staring at me."

"Kris, I'm just worried. Please just tell me and…" Suddenly I noticed realization hit her face as she pointed out, "Are you having nightmares?"

I sighed and nodded, "Family of four are dead and it looked like my father's work. I just had a couple of nightmares that's all."

"You want to talk about it," Gabriella pushed further.

_Like a dog with a bone_. "Not really, Gabby."

"Kris, please let me try to help you out and-"

"And I prefer my girlfriend to not analyze me like everyone else," I snapped as I moved a bit away. I sighed, rubbing my scar as I looked back at her, "I've been analyzed all my life, Gabriella and you needing to know about my nightmares is not what I want. So I'm telling you one more time, it is _none_ of your concern and drop it."

Gabriella frowned, "It is my concern because we are in a relationship so I will _not_ drop it." I frowned at her before I stood up with her looking at me in surprise, "Kris, where are you going?"

"All I wanted was to spend time with you before I went back to work and instead, I'm getting the third degree about my nightmares."

"They're eating at you."

"Let them eat at me, Gabriella," I argued. I let out a sigh as I glanced down at my watch with Gabriella standing up. "I have to go," I informed her.

"Kris, don't leave like this." I looked down as I felt Gabriella touched my chin lifting it up to make me look at her. She ran her fingers along my jaw line before she asked, "Maybe we can make up our lunch date? Come over to my place for dinner."

"I…I'll see what I can do," I answered softly. I watched as she looked down and I gently cupped her cheek, making her look up at me. I leaned down and gently kissed her lips with her kissing me back. She held me close while I pulled back and kissed her forehead before I stepped away and walked off.

"_Everything you love will be mine."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We were close to closing the case when I heard Kris' desk phone ring. I looked around for Kris but then I remembered that she went down to the gym. I picked it up and answered, "Kris Marx's phone, Detective Rizzoli speaking."

"_Jane, it's Gabby."_

I raised an eyebrow, "Hey Gabby, Kris is not in. You want me to get her?"

"_Actually, can I talk with you? It's about Kris and she's worrying me."_

The red flags went up and I moved into Kris' seat. "Of course, you can talk with me," I told her. "What's worrying you about Kris?"

I heard Gabriella sigh gently while I twirled the pencil that rested on Kris' desk. _"Kris came down and she looked exhausted. She told me it was her nightmares and she wouldn't talk to me about it. Jane, I've never seen her so tense about it and we actually fought about this."_

_Oh Kiddo, what did you do?_

"_I'm just worried. I know her father affected her but she didn't explain how much?"_

I bit my lower lip and sighed, "A lot of this is something you should talk with Kris about but Adrian Marx was a monster. He didn't want her but Gabriella, I'll talk with Kris. She really cares about you."

"_I care about her too. That's why I'm worried."_

"I think I know why she won't talk about it but I'll call you later."

"_Thank you, Jane."_

I hanged up and looked over at Frankie and Frost who were busy in the tech room. I stood up and waddled over as I leaned against the doorway. "Can you guys bring in the suspect for me because I have to handle something," I explained.

Frankie looked up with a curious expression. "Sure Jane, everything okay?"

"Just some family stuff, Frankie. I got it handled."

R&I

I took the elevator all the way to the gym and entered to hear the sound of punching and loud grunts. I walked further down to door to see Kris punching a punching bag viciously with loud grunts escaping past her lips. I walked further inside and took a seat, which was in Kris' line of sight. She stopped and released a loud exhausted sigh, "Thought you were getting the suspect?"

"No, I let Frankie and Frost do that but I can see you're a bit tense," I pointed out.

Kris turned, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat on her face. She then placed it down to place her pendant and ring on as she spoke, "Did you know that using a punching bag can help relieve muscle tension? It does this thing where your brain increases the production of endorphins. It helps you focus a bit more."

I rolled my eyes for a moment at the 'Google' moment before I pointed out, "Yeah and your mother said a couple of other things release endorphins too but I'm not here to have a lecture, Kiddo."

"Then what's up, Ma?"

"Your nightmares," I watched as Kris grunted in displeasure, "Kiddo, don't think no one hasn't notice. We know what happens when Adrian Marx pops up and it's been about two years with the once every full moon nightmare."

"Yeah and I'm fine," Kris argued.

I shook my head, "No, you are not because it's eating at you. Your Mom, Gabriella, and I are concern, Krislyn." Kris froze in her tracks at the sound of her full name escaping her lips. I watched as she turned around and sighed with the tired expression on her face. I rubbed my stomach softly as I continued, "It's eating at you."

"Ma, just let it blow over."

"It's not going to blow over."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't, Kris," I snapped at her. "You and I are alike when it comes to our demons. It eats at us until we are nothing. You let eat at you until you think you're okay and I know you're not. I know how it feels and we can't always be strong. I found that out years ago because I opened to Maura."

"It's different," Kris argued.

I shook my head, "It's not. You're being stubborn now and Gabriella cares about you. What I don't get is why you won't talk with her? What is there to hide, Kris?"

Kris was silent for a moment before she answered quietly, "I don't want her to see that world." I sighed and I gestured for her to come closer. Kris walked over and sat down next to me as I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach. She began to rub it softly as she continued, "I still use the music box to try to calm me but Gabriella, she doesn't need to know what horrors I saw. She knows that he was horrible and that I was tortured. That's all she will know."

"You can't protect her, Kris."

"I can try."

"I said that about Maura and Hoyt caught up to us. He's dead but Kris, she knows what horrors are in this world. She's see it in the ER like Maura sees it in the morgue."

"It's different."

"Damn it, Kris! You are not Superwoman! Quit it!" Kris was suddenly silent as I rubbed my face, "Maura doesn't even know that I'm talking to you about this. I would have brought her but I think this is something that we have more in common than anything." I touched her hand with our scars touching as I continued on, "She cares about you and I know you care about her a lot. Adrian is gone, Kris but I know that he haunts you like Hoyt haunts me. Sometimes we need people to catch us when we fall."

Kris remained silent and I sighed in defeat. I was not going to get through to my daughter anytime soon. I watched as Kris closed her eyes, holding her pendant tightly as she opened them with tears in her eyes. I stood up, feeling that I didn't get through to her as I began to walk away from her until suddenly I heard her say, "The house was dark and cold."

I looked over at her to see that she was gazing down at her hands. "I entered it and called out for you and Maura and I got no reply. Suddenly I heard cries…of a baby and I ran up. When I reached second floor, I saw blood and I ran down to the twins' room to see Adrian holding the twins…He just laughed and taunted me before he placed them down in their crib," I watched as her hand tightened in frustration before she shook her head. "He then pushed me up against the wall and was holding me down. He taunted me more until he mentioned _her_. He said her name and I felt sick before he said 'everything you love will be mine'."

"He said Gabriella's name," I mumbled.

Kris nodded, "I sometimes wish to dream a better dream and yet, the dream turns to a nightmare. I'm still falling, Jane... Even years later."

I took in a deep breath and spoke softly, "Here's some advice, Kiddo. Stop trying to put the damn shield up and for once, let yourself be vulnerable like you are with Maura and me. It's okay to be not always strong and I learned that from Maura. I'll see you at home, okay?" Kris nodded, still sitting on the bench gazing down at her hands.

_I hope that worked._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After Kris left, I replayed our conversation over and over again with my heart dropping. It was truly Kris and I's first fight as a couple.

As I finished cooking dinner, I glanced down at my cell phone with my mind wondering if Kris would answer her cell phone if she saw that it was me calling or if she would call me. I was about to pick up my phone and call her until I heard two loud knocks at the door.

I quickly got up and walked over, opening the door to see Kris standing at the doorway with her hands behind her back. "Hi," she greeted softly.

"Hi," I greeted back shyly.

I watched as Kris looked down and pulled out a small white rose from behind her back. "This is for you," she told me as she handed it to me.

I took it and smelled it before I asked, "You want to come in? I made dinner and it's big enough for two people."

Kris gave a soft expression and nodded. She walked inside as I closed the door before she stopped at the counter. "I want to say I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Kris-"

"No, you didn't deserve me snapping at you. You were trying to be helpful and I was just being my stubborn self." She looked down and took my hand, rubbing it gently before she continued, "I'm not use to a person I'm in a relationship to be so concern. Sure, my parents know about it because they see it often and live with me but you noticed it immediately."

"That's because I care."

"I know and it's going to take a bit to fully talk about it but I…I'll start talking with you about it when you ask…I'm just sorry, Gabriella and I hope you can forgive me."

I walked over to Kris, wrapping my arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around my waist with me leaning up to kiss her lips softly. I pulled back and pressed my forehead against hers with my eyes closed, "I forgave a while back." I felt Kris smile and kissed my forehead, continuing to hold me. As I rested my head on Kris' shoulder, I remembered suddenly a statement that Kris said that made me ask gently, "Am I your girlfriend, Kris?"

Kris' eyes went wide- eyed. Realization crossed her face to complete embarrassment as she asked, "I…I…um, if you wish to be? No pressure if you say no."

I smiled shyly as I leaned up and kissed her chin, answering, "Only if you are mine."

"I think that can arrange," Kris then kissed my lips again.

Our kisses over the last two weeks were innocent and chaste. However, the longer, I kissed her the more I wanted to deepen it and I finally took the leap. I gently open my mouth a bit with Kris realizing it. Kris gently deepened the kiss as I traced my finger along the scar on her neck before we finally pulled back with my mind slightly buzzing and a blush crept up Kris' face. Suddenly Kris smiled widely before she leaned down and kissed my cheek before pulling back and whispered, "Come on, let's eat."

R&I

Due to Kris' lack of sleep, I insisted that she sat the apartment and I personally called Jane and Maura to make sure it was okay. They were fine with it but they wished to speak with Kris who took the phone from me. "Yes," she immediately answered. I watched as she smirked and listened to them talk, "Yes, I will be sleeping on the sofa…I should be back home in the morning…What?" I watched as Kris' face began to blush hard, "Ma! Mom...oh god, please stop...Hey! Hey! Pomegranates! Pomegranates..." Kris laughed gently before she grew more serious, "Um...Ma, Mom, thank you for everything. I know I've been an ass for the last couple of days and I want to say I'm sorry and that I love you...so much."

I could hear Jane and Maura say that they loved her too and that they would see her later. I noticed a small tear went down Kris' cheek as she wiped it away. She cleared her throat a bit as she looked up at me with a small smile. I smiled back at her while I asked out of curiosity, "Pomegranates?"

Kris frowned slightly and fell back into the sofa as she groaned, "Don't ask."

All I did was giggle.

Now with Kris and my sleeping arrangements were that Kris would sleep on the sofa again even though we had slept in the same bed already. I tried to get her to sleep in the bed but she argued gently, "We're in a relationship now and I want to treat you the right and respectable way." It was sweet and I let Kris go, letting her sleep in her jeans and tank top while I dressed in pajamas pants and a t-shirt. "So...I'll see you tomorrow," Kris stated as she stood by the sofa.

"The bed is still available," I gestured.

Kris smiled, "It's okay but thank you for the offer." She then walked up to me and cupped my cheek before she kissed my lips gently. I nipped on her lower lip before I pulled back with a small smile and she whispered, "Good night."

"Good night, Kris," I said back before I walked back into my room, watching Kris lay down on the sofa while I closed the door.

As the night went on, I suddenly heard low groans that caused me to wake up. I sat up and slipped out of bed, walking out of my bedroom then looked over to see Kris tossing and turning. "No…leave them alone…stop it," Kris groaned loudly.

I could see the sheen of sweat forming on her skin. I moved over to her and touched her forehead before I took her hand in mine to rub the scar gently. As I rubbed it, I watched as Kris restlessness was becoming less. The agony on her face began to relax as I leaned in and whispered, "It's okay, Kris. I'm right here to catch you. I'm not going to let you fall, I promise."

I watched as Kris' eyes began to flutter open a bit. Tiredly she looked up at me as she mumbled, "Gabby?"

"Just go back to sleep, Kris."

"Hmmm…okay," Kris mumbled before she closed her eyes again. I bit my lower lip and gently slipped under the blanket with her. I lifted her up a bit and rested her head on my chest as I gently ran my hand through her hair before I kissed her forehead then her lips.

I then rested my head on top of hers as I traced her scars on her arms as I whispered in her ear, "I got you."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Adrian held me by my throat as I struggled a bit. "Everything you love will be mine," he whispered._

"_No," I argued back._

_Adrian laughed until I felt a warm sensation on my hand. I then heard a soft whisper, "I got you, Kris. I'm not going to let you fall." Adrian's smile faded as he began to fade a bit. I quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him back before I looked over to see Gabriella smiling at me. "Hey stranger," she greeted softly._

_I turned my head slightly to see Jane and Maura smiling at me with each one holding one of the babies while everyone else stood behind them._

_Dream a better dream._

_I looked back at Gabriella and gave her a small smile before I greeted back, "Hi love."_

R&I

I groggily opened my eyes and looked up to see Gabriella fast asleep. I gently touched her cheek before I kissed her hand gently. I took in a deep breath while I began to slowly fall asleep with one thought in my head.

_I'm in love with Gabriella Rodriquez._

* * *

**Yes, Adrian Marx. That dude will always be my best villain but any who, Kris is in love! Yay! Please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! This can be considered a filler chapter but please review! Love hearing from you all!**


End file.
